Another Season
by latebloomingrose
Summary: Will a dangerous case in 1990 cause a change of heart between Anna and Robert? Will the WSB family and friends help or hinder? Will the wary ex-spouses take another leap of faith as a clever enemy gets closer and closer? Vintage GH w/ Anna, Robert, Robin, Olin, Sean, Tiffany, Frisco, Felicia, Bobbie, Guy and others. Mystery, humor, action & romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the police commissioner's office, city mayor James Cromwell stood up and held his hand out to Robert. Robert did the same. They shook hands.

"Thank you for this, Robert. I won't forget it."

"It's part of the job, James." Robert smiled. "I'll do my best to find out who the leak is."

"I would be just as happy to be told that it's a figment of my imagination."

"Where there's smoke, there's usually some kind of fire. I'll do my best to find out and snuff him or her out for you."

The mayor let himself out leaving Robert to ponder this new case. It was good timing, too. The city was quiet. There were no extraterrestrials, megalomaniacs or serial killers to corral. His right hand man Lewis had the department running like a well-oiled machine. He showed up at the office and read the paper. He was bored out of his mind.

With boredom came introspection. He hated that bit. He was a man of action and decisiveness not some brooding figure out of Bronte. He needed something to occupy his mind and keep it from endlessly ruminating over the ruin that was his personal life - no girl, an empty house, his own cooking, cold nights, nothing good on television, his friends all busy preparing for the upcoming holiday season.

Robert sighed. It was after four. He put on his coat.

"Might as well go see Robin. At least, she still has uses for dear old dad."

* * *

At the Devane Donely Detective Agency, Felicia put away her textbook and got ready to go home for the day. At both Sean and Anna's urgings, she had begun to seriously study investigative techniques. She planned to pursue an investigator's license as soon as she passed Sean's personal test.

She poked her head into Anna's office. "Anna, I'm heading out."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," said Anna absently as she rifled through a folder. Dressed in her usual uniform of elegant top and slim dark pants, Anna had her booted feet propped on her desk as she reclined in her chair. On her desk, lay several short stacks of file folders.

"How long are you staying tonight?" asked Felicia.

"Not long. I just have a few loose ends to tie up here." Anna said. "I thought business would be okay but not like this."

"Who knew there were so many suspicious spouses, wary employers and paranoid insurance investigators," said Felicia. "Don't stay as long as yesterday. I don't want to come in and find you asleep on your office couch."

"I don't think so. We're almost caught up." Anna put one folder down and picked up another. "That Casey business took up so much of my time."

"Thank god that's all over with. Frisco's back working and out of my hair."

Anna chuckled. "You managed to figure out his home organization scheme then?"

"No. I just put everything back the way they were. What else could I do? I couldn't find anything."

"Men with time on their hands, god forbid."

"Robert's next."

Anna looked up at Felicia. "What?"

"The next idle man. He's like Frisco who needs a purpose, some kind of action going on all the time," said Felicia. "With Katherine out of his life, oops, sorry, sore subject."

"Guilty subject you mean." Anna put her folder down on her deak. "I am never ever going to forget that I was the cause of their ... their non-wedding."

"It wasn't your idea to use their wedding as cover to get away with Duke and Robin. Their last break up wasn't your fault," observed Felicia.

"That may be but still. I feel so bad." Anna stood up and stretched. "I run to Robert for a lot of things I shouldn't. I'm going to stay far, far away when his next relationship comes around."

"This one seems to have hit him hard, Anna. He's so, well, down."

"They were together a long time. I thought she was right for him. She was good for him." Anna paced back and forth the length of her office.

"But he wasn't good for her?" asked Felicia.

"To be involved with Robert requires compromises mostly on the woman's part. He has a demanding job, a strong personality, a set of values set in concrete, a teenage daughter that he adores, an ex-wife that he doesn't and a ... a generally tough guy, hard-nosed, macho exterior that's hard to crack. What woman would want to deal with that handful?" asked Anna. "Yeah, he has his good points like he can make anyone laugh and fidelity would never be an issue but is that enough?"

"For some women, fidelity trumps everything else," said Felicia. "And what about you?"

Anna stopped her pacing. "Me?"

"When are you moving on from Duke?"

"I'm waiting for the next Mr. Right to come into my life. When that is, I don't know." Anna picked up some folders on her desk and began to file them away in the file cabinets. "My track record in that area isn't very spectacular. I'm going to concentrate on Robin. There are days I don't think I know that child anymore."

"Duke IS a hard act to follow."

"Robert and Duke both. It took me a long time to move on from Robert. Years in fact."

"Not so long with Duke?" asked a puzzled Felicia.

"Different circumstances," said Anna. "When I married Robert it was ... was the "and they lived happily ever after" ending I had in mind. We fell for each other so quickly, so easily. We just clicked with each other. With Duke, it was attraction and conflict from the start. I knew marriage wasn't going to be easy but we were both committed to it and each other. I thought that was the trick combination - love and commitment. It's not. With Robert, I wore rose-colored glasses. He was followed by Duke and I wore sunglasses with mirrored lens."

"And for the next Mr. Right?"

"Bifocals," said Anna.

* * *

A/N: Visit my profile and home page for more stories. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna came into her home to find Robert lying on the sofa fast asleep. This was not an unusual occurence. He often took naps on her living room sofa. It was nearly traditional after long difficult cases to find Robert haunting her house for a week afterwards. What was extraordinary was that he was napping with Robin's teen music blaring loud enough for her to hear it coming into the driveway.

She rapped on her daughter's bedroom door. She really wasn't expecting a response. Who could hear anything over the discordant din?

Miracle of miracles, the music volume decreased and the door opened. "Hi, Mom!" exclaimed Robin, her only child.

"Why is your father here? Did we have a family dinner I forgot about?" asked Anna.

Robin shrugged. "He just showed up. We talked for a while then I went to do homework."

"Are you done with homework?"

"Not yet. Soon."

"Finish your homework and I'll see to your father."

Anna knelt by Robert. Even in sleep she could see how tired he was. The last few months had not been easy on any of them. And, they weren't young operatives anymore, were they? Regrouping and recuperating would surely take time and patience. She decided to let him sleep. She left for some take out.

* * *

The takeout boxes were lined up like dominos on the table. They were all empty.

"I couldn't eat another bite," said Robin.

"Yeah, this was top shelf, Anna. Where's it from?" asked Robert

"The new place on fifty-fourth street The Golden Wok," Anna replied. "There was a flyer and coupon at the office."

Robert nudged his daughter. "I think we've found a new favorite, eh, Robin?"

"I bet their dim sum is great." Robin pulled her chair out. "I've got a little bit more homework to do then I have to watch a movie for Film Arts class. You want to stay and watch, Dad?"

"What's the movie?"

"The Great Train Robbery with Sean Connery," answered Robin.

"My kind of movie," said Robert enthusiastically.

"Sean Connery? I'm in," Anna added.

"Um, it's set in Victorian times if I remember right. Everyone's buttoned up and corsetted," Robert said.

Anna rolled her eyes upward. "I'm not looking for beach scenes and speedos, Robert. I wouldn't mind them but they're not the main attraction."

"Yeah, Dad. Sean Connery is hot for an old guy," added Robin. "He's got charisma."

"Yes!" Anna and Robin exchanged high fives. Anna put in, "And, he's manly, dashing and heroic."

It was Robert's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, please, no REAL man could live up to that description. It's a fantasy."

"Sean was very charismatic and lived up to his image in person," said Anna.

"You've met him? Sean, is it?" asked Robert.

"Did you, Mom?" asked Robin.

"Not met exactly," Anna blushed a little. "Before we lived in New York City, we lived in London for a time. Robin, you were too little to remember. I managed to get VIP tickets to one of his film premieres. There was a receiving line and I was able to shake his hand and blither on about how much I loved his movies."

"Blither on? You?" asked Robert.

"I was star struck. Who wouldn't be? It's Sean Connery."

"I can see you shaking his hand, Mom, but not blithering," Robin said.

"To this day I can only remember a blurry memory of shaking his hand and then my mind blanking out. I do recall my surprise at how much taller and imposing he was in person." Anna's hands gestured in the air. "His shoulders went out to here. And, his hands are really big. He looked incredible in a tuxedo."

"Wow!" exclaimed Robin.

"I second that wow," remarked Robert. "Anna Devane bowled over, amazing."

"There are seven years of my life that you know very little about, Robert," said Anna. "Why be so surprised?"

"I just don't connect that sort of ... of hero worship with you, luv," explained Robert. "Why be impressed with a celebrity who plays a spy? You've done the real thing that movies only pretend to do."

"True but it doesn't diminish my enjoyment of a good actor, does it?" asked Anna. "Just like you and other men drool over Bond's young nubile costars in their utterly impractical apparel. Assaulting a fortress in a bikini or a catsuit, very realistic I'm sure."

"We men are simple creatures of habit and hormones," said Robert. "Women, when they get to be a certain age, are supposed to be beyond that sort of thing."

Anna and Robin laughed heartily.

Robert shook his head. "I just meant that ... that women look beyond the physical. They want security, fidelity and commitment. Looks don't really matter."

Anna scoffed. "Looks do matter to a point. I wouldn't want a man who'd completely let himself go, for example. He doesn't have to be a male model or an athlete but he can't be a slothful couch potato with horrible hygiene habits either."

"You've just admitted that you're as shallow as most of the rest of humanity."

"Men and women are equally shallow when attraction enters the picture," Anna said. "You can't disagree with that. Would you give a ... an average looking woman a second glance? Be honest."

Robert smiled. "You've spoiled me for that. You, Holly, Cheryl and Katherine are all gorgeous and strong women. For me, the looks and the strength are equal parts of the attraction, the intrigue. And, maybe, I admit, the looks thing does have an edge in getting my attention but that's only initially. Can you say, Anna, that I ONLY see a woman's outer beauty?"

"No. I can't." Anna looked at Robin. "Isn't it gratifying to know that your father is not a complete chauvinist? Only half of one."

"Look, if you can keep the girly 'he's so cute' comments to a minimum, I'll stay and watch the movie," said Robert.

"We'll try, Dad," said Robin.

"I make no promises, Robert," said Anna grinning. "If they dress Sean in a Victorian swim suit, I might just lose it."

A/N: Check out the home page for the video trailer for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robert expertly dried the dish before putting it in the cupboard. Anna was nearly finished wiping off the counter. Movie time would start soon so it was as good a time as any to broach the real reason for his visit.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Robert?"

"How busy is your calendar for this Saturday night?" asked Robert.

Anna thought for a moment. She studied the school calendar affixed on the refrigerator. "Hmm, there are no activities on Saturday. None of my cases have anything happening this weekend that I recall. I suppose I'm free. Why?"

"I need an escort to a soiree that the mayor is hosting at his home."

"Oh, god, me and large parties don't mix," groaned Anna. "Surely, there's someone else you can ask."

"It's not a huge party. It's mostly going to be government officials."

"Oh, this is an official, must attend event? I hated those when I was chief."

"Hey, perils of the job."

"I had to dress like a ... a frumpy spinster in order to appear sufficiently matronly, unthreatening yet capable."

Robert chuckled, "For heaven's sake why?"

"The day that I can ask you that same question for the same topic will be the day that men and women will be truly equal," said Anna. "I don't think you thought things through very well when you recommended me for the job."

"You were qualified. Your international expertise complemented Burt's operational experience. You've always been a quick study and dedicated. What was there to think about?"

"Only that I was usually the youngest person in these official parties AND the only woman of significant rank AND unmarried."

"So?" asked a still befuddled Robert. "You were one of the youngest agents in the Bureau and surrounded by men constantly, like bees to honey. It's not a new situation for you."

"Agents weren't allowed to marry, remember?" said Anna. "At every official party I had to attend in my role as chief, the WIVES were divided between those that kept their men out of my orbit all night long or those that appointed themselves as my unofficial matchmakers. I didn't need any more matchmakers. I already had one ... two official ones at home."

"Who?"

Anna sighed and then smiled. "Robin and Filomena. Your daughter was utterly shameless in vetting single men around me."

"My little girl was only looking out for her mum. All work and no play makes Anna very, very cranky. So, will you come play with me?" asked Robert. "I might even be able to expense a new dress for you. This time get something non-matronly. How about it?"

"A last minute request most charmingly made. An offer of a free dress. You've never asked me to go with you before. And, since it's work related, you're not required to bring a date," said Anna. "Why, oh why, Robert are you asking me to go with you?"

Robert looked at the kitchen door. It didn't lock. Robin could come in at any time. "Let's step into the garage, shall we?"

* * *

Robert locked the door of the garage to assure them of some privacy. Anna flicked on the overhead light. They faced each other like two boxers in the middle of the ring before the match begins.

"What's this all about?" asked Anna.

"I have a new case that I need to handle personally due to security concerns. I have a feeling that your inclusion, very discreetly, in this case will prove useful," Robert said.

"Go on."

"The mayor came to my office earlier today. He made known to me his suspicions that there's a leak in his office," said Robert. "Every department will have loose lips. That's a given. But in this case, the mayor wants the leak identified before he or she can do more damage."

"Damage has already been done, then?"

"The story that came out this week about the upcoming retirement of the mayor's chief of staff Daniel Brewster wasn't supposed to be public information until next year," said Robert. "Someone leaked the information jeopardizing two deals that Brewster was working on that could bring two new companies into the city."

"Leaking the retirement could set the negotiations back I suppose."

"It already has," Robert said. "This is just the latest leak. Last month, it leaked out that the mayor's party was planning a new corporate tax program in order to reduce the budget."

"I remember that. It was not well-received."

"It WOULD have been if it mentioned that the new tax program would be tiered based on company revenue to make it fair across the board. That little but critical fact was not let out," Robert said. "It was too late for damage control. The program is now under fire before it gets out of the planning stage. The admnistration got an undeserved black eye. The mayor's staff is backpedaling and retooling the program in hopes of getting another shot at it in February. By the way, my department would have benefitted from that program, too."

Anna tapped her chin. "One more thing. Three of the candidates sponsored by Mayor Cromwell for the upcoming election bowed out after that tax program was outed. It sounds like the leaks are being used for a stealthy smear campaign across the board."

"That's what the mayor fears is happening," said Robert. "This is no ordinary leak from some disaffected civil employee. It has to be someone at a fairly high level."

"Who may be at the party this Saturday, yes?" asked Anna.

Robert nodded. "I need another set of eyes and ears there with me. Maybe, you could hear things that wouldn't or couldn't be said to the police commissioner."

"As former chief and your ex-wife, everyone knows who's side I'm likely to be on in most cases - yours."

"In the event that someone has information but can't openly tell the commissioner, who would he or she tell but someone who they know has the commissioner's ear - you."

"You have a point," conceded Anna.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes, I'll go with you. No working girl could say no to a free dress. Is the party formal?"

"It's a holiday party and work-related. Maybe semi-formal. Cocktails then dinner."

"Okay, I'll bill you for a little black dress," said Anna. "How long do we have to find this person?"

"The mayor wants him or her found before the February referendum vote. The sooner the better."

Anna's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Robert, it's the holidays. There are a lot of parties to go to."

"I know! There's a stack of invitations on my desk and that doesn't include the ones I HAVE to go to. Have some pity for me. Think of how many new dresses you'll be getting."

"I AM thinking!" exclaimed Anna.

"And?

"I am thinking of how many tasteless hors d'oeuvres we'll have to pretend we love. Or how many glasses of flat wine we'll have to go through. How many inane conversations we'll have to listen to for one insightful comment, if that."

Robert drew closer to Anna. "Together we can manage it. I need a winglady badly. I can't think of anyone better."

"We've always been a good team."

"The best," said Robert. "And the real purpose of this business has to stay between the two of us. No outside help."

Anna nodded. "This might be fun. We haven't really worked together solo since the good old days, have we?"

"Nope. This could be a first," said Robert. "Devane and Scorpio together again. The bad guys had better start running now."

Anna smiled and added, "Because we always get our man!"

They both laughed at that. They left the garage. The night was completed with the movie with much teasing and laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna sat on the couch reading the morning paper and sipping her morning coffee. It was a comforting ritual and something to do to fill the otherwise uneventful day to come. Or was that another day to endure?

Olin came in smiling and asked cheerfully, "Anna, good morning. I'm going to the market. Do you need anything?"

Anna looked up and returned Olin's smile. "No, I'm good." Anna shrugged and laughed. "I just got a flash of deja vu. Didn't we have this conversation last week and the week before that?"

"I think so. What's the matter, chum?"

"Nothing, everything!" Anna dropped the paper on the couch. "When did my life become so ... so humdrum and predictable? There was a time, believe or not, when I couldn't wait to get up every morning because I had no idea what I was going to have to do that day or what would be expected of me. I couldn't wait to find out and meet the challenges that came my way."

"And now no more challenges?" asked Olin. "A teenager is the ultimate challenge, isn't it?"

"The premier test of fortitude and patience but I love it. Still, it's something I have to deal with every plodding day. It doesn't change, really. Robin wants something and I say no. She does something I don't agree with, I say no. She does something that gets on my nerves, we yell at each other. She does something I find abominable, I ground her. Repeat and repeat and repeat."

"You're bored?"

"I am beyond boredom. I'm numb." said Anna. "Robin's changing and growing. I'm thrilled for her you know. I'm not a bit sorry for the choices and compromised I've made because she's worth it."

"But?"

"I wish I was changing and growing, too," admitted Anna. "Am I making any sense at all?"

Olin nodded. "You're stuck in a rut."

Anna winced. "True if brutal."

"Just get yourself out of it."

"How? I don't have to save the world or rescue hostages anymore. Instead, I find straying husbands, do background checks or, if I'm lucky, track down an embezzler. My life now is so ordinary when it used to be exciting and dangerous."

"Then shake it up!" exclaimed Olin.

"How?" asked Anna.

"Easy. Start small. Do something different," said Olin. "For instance, when I feel down I do something that I don't normally do like mix it up with the youngsters at the youth center." Olin swerved and swayed. "Where do you think I learn my moves, huh? An earthquake starts with a little shake, right?" Olin demonstrated by doing the salsa the length of the living room. "Keep it shaking and grooving and who knows what will happen?"

Anna laughed heartily. "You are too much."

"Oh, Anna, don't wait for the future. Go make it happen!" advised Olin as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Anna looked critically down at her body. "Well, body, are you up to a little shaking today?"

* * *

Tiffany came bustling into the Grill restaurant. She quickly spotted Anna near the back in a booth.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It was madness at the studio," said Tiffany.

"I just got here myself," said Anna.

"Good. I don't feel so bad then."

The waiter came by and got their order. In the booth next to theirs, a group of three men were preparing to leave. It wasn't necessary to eavesdrop as their voices were loud enough for Tiffany and Anna to hear.

"Scorpio's losing his touch," said one voice. "I mean look at how he handled the blackouts. It was a mess. Completely disorganized."

"And he was nowhere to be found. I know. I kept trying his office to get an update," came another voice.

The first voice said, "You can't run a city when a key player is more interested in his ex-wife than he is in his job."

Anna's lips thinned at that last comment.

"It's time we recommended a new candidate to replace him, don't you think?" said the third man as they walked away.

Anna began to rise from her seat but Tiffany stopped her with a hand on her forearm. Reluctantly, Anna sat back down.

"Don't pay attention to them. It's just politicians talking which means it'll never happen," said Tiffany. "Robert is the press' favorite target. I've lost count of the number of times I've wanted to strangle Mark Carlin and his hacked together articles and so-called exclusives. All he wants to do is make Robert look bad."

"But they're right," Anna said. "Robert wasn't doing his job because he was protecting me from Faison on the island."

"Robert is the teflon commissioner. Don't worry," Tiffany said. "He's too popular and his record speaks for itself. The mayor isn't about to replace him."

"Unless he screws up." Anna's thoughts turned to their new case.

"He won't. If he does, he always comes back stronger."

"Yes, he does. But he can't do everything alone. No one can," said Anna.

The comment about being too busy with her stung. She made a silent vow to do all she could to help Robert on this case. She would bring every weapon in her considerable arsenal to bear. She added a second vow that this case would be solved in so professional a manner that no one could say anything derogatory or snide about either of them, but especially Robert. This would be a purely professional case from start to finish.

* * *

Anna returned to the office after a whirlwind of shopping with Tiffany. She set her myriad bags on her desk.

"You must have been in the mood!" exclaimed Felicia.

"Well, I needed a new cocktail dress. Then I realized that I needed shoes. The shoes HAVE to go with the dress, right?" asked Anna.

"Absolutely. What's the point of getting the dress without the shoes?"

In one breathless rush, Anna explained, "Tiffany remembered seeing this cashmere wrap that would go great with the dress but she couldn't remember where it was so we had to go to four different stores to find it. She was right. It's gorgeous."

"All that for one dress. It must be some dress."

"It fits like a glove without being tacky or tawdry. It's just a fun little dress."

Felicia smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

"For the dress and all this fuss?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Ah, well, it's just, you know, normal shopping ... stuff."

"Uh, huh," said Felicia unconvinced. Something about Anna's evasiveness was making her very suspicious.

"You never know ... I mean I never know when I'll need a cocktail dress ... on a case, maybe, someday. My wardrobe could use some refreshing. You know shake out the cobwebs." Anna surveyed her desk. "Anything happen while I was out?"

Felicia pointed to few pink phone slips on the desk. "Just a few messages to return. And Robert called. Three times."

"Oh, right. Good," said Anna. "I'll just get to work on this. Right now. Thanks, Felicia."

Knowing an exit line when she heard it, Felicia left Anna's office and returned to her own desk. She closed Anna's door then dove for her phone. Her fingers flew across the keypad.

"Tiff, it's Felicia," she said into the phone. "What's going on with Anna?"

"Why do you think I would know?" came Tiffany's voice over the line.

"Because I know that she had lunch with you and then you two went on a shopping spree." Felicia lowered her voice. "What happened?"

"Yes, we had lunch. We went shopping. Found this incredibly chic dress that shows off all her curves. The woman has a drop-dead figure and she hides it under pants and suits. I really do not -"

"I know all that. Tell me what I DON'T know," said Felicia. "Why did she buy the dress?"

"She said she needed one."

"And?"

"And that was it."

"She didn't mention an occasion or an event?" Felicia gasped. "Or SOMEONE?"

"No," said Tiffany dubiously. "Is she seeing someone new?"

"She was glowing, Tiff. You know and I know what it means when a woman is like THAT."

"Oh, really?" asked Tiff. Her voice went up an octave. "Who could it be?"

"Call Robert and ask him," suggested Felicia. "He'd know. She tells him everything."

"She does but he won't tell anyone else. Those two keep each other's secrets like they were ... were of national importance or something," said Tiffany. "Knowing how he reacts to the men in her life, maybe, she hasn't told him."

"I think he does know. He's called here three times since lunch time."

"Is that unusual?"

"He'll usually just come over. Not call or call repeatedly," Felicia said. "The fact that he's breaking an established pattern is suspicious and should be noted."

"Sweetie, that sounds so professional."

"It's from the textbook," said Felicia proudly. "I think I'm getting the hang of this detective work. So, can you charm something out of Robert?"

"You know my curiousity has now been aroused," said Tiffany. "I think I'll stop by the station and talk to our beloved commissioner. I'll call you at home later."

A/N: Visit my home page for more stories. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tiffany had barely entered the commissioner's office before he was shooting questions at her.

"Tiff, just the person I need." Robert held up his forearm over which hung three ties -metallic silver with pinprick blue dots, deep red and white with green stripes. "Which of these would go with the suit." He gestured at his black suit - two-buttoned, single-breasted with a front closure.

Tiffany spotted the plastic wrapping of a local tailoring shop. "What's the ocassion?"

"A minor function," said Robert waving the ties about. "Which one? I like the silver and blue."

"Go with the red." Tiffany ran a critical eye over her long-time friend. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about him that was different.

"Red it is then."

"You're usually a double-breasted man," said Tiffany. "It made you look distinguished."

"I'm going for dashing and debonair not distinguished and stodgy."

That unexpected answer made Tiffany's brows shoot up. "Oh, really?" She added,"It's a very modern cut of suit, Robert."

"Gotta move with the times, Tiff." Robert straightened the suit and moved the arms about. "Seems like they got my measurements right. I like a well-tailored suit. It feels good. It looks good. I'm happy. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot away," said Robert working on his tie.

Tiffany decided that beating about the bush would not be the strategy to go with. A frontal attack would be more surprising. "Who's this new man that Anna's seeing?"

Robert's hands slipped and he had to restart from the beginning. "News to me. Why do you think she's seeing someone?"

"It's just a feeling really," said Tiffany. "I went shopping with her after lunch. She bought the cutest little cocktail dress."

"That's nice," said Robert noncommitally.

"It's a knockout of a dress on her but it's not her usual style."

"What do you mean? Anna's figure can make any outfit look good. She just doesn't like to flaunt it. It's that English reserve and modesty."

"It looks like modesty's been left in the past." Tiffany tried watching Robert closely without him noticing that she was trying to gauge his reactions. "The long-sleeved dress reaches just barely above the knee and fits her like a second skin. There's a scoop in the back that goes really low, if you know what I mean."

Robert shrugged. "So?"

"She's usually so conventional. Fitted, yes. Skin-hugging, no. Some skin, yes. Lots of skin, no."

"C'mon, Anna's worn some impressive evening gowns. You make it sound like she just got out of a nunnery and wants to have a night out on the town," scoffed Robert. "When I first met her, her cases were full of mini-skirts, short dresses and exotic lingerie. I never understood why she came over here as if she were some some drab, uninteresting woman when she wasn't, isn't."

"The dress just seems so ... so flirty and fun. Not words I'd describe Anna as being these last few months," said Tiffany. "You don't think it's unusual?"

"For Anna, of course not," said Robert. "I don't know about this red tie. Let's try the blue and silver."

"Moving on. You look excited. A hot date for the party?" asked Tiffany.

"Not a party. Just some official gathering at the mayor's home. A date is not required." Robert said as he threaded the silver and blue tie around his shirt collar.

"It looks like you're preparing to get one."

"I'm a single man just out of a relationship. I am NOT looking for anything long term right now." Robert jutted his chin up. "But there's nothing that says I can't have a good time, is there?"

Anna settled into bed before dialing Robert's home number. "Robert?"

"Yes, luv?"

"I'm returning your phone calls. I didn't want to talk at the office in case it was about our case," said Anna. "We need a name for it. Something innocent sounding."

"Yeah, we can't keep saying the case, can we?"

"It would tip people off for sure," added Anna. "How about a car? One of us is buying one and we talk about it all the time."

"Then someone would want to see it," Robert said. "A house. I'll want to ... to move out of the cottage and I'm looking at houses nearer to the station. We can come up with code phrases around the house."

Anna suggested, "Something about a yard for Friday could mean we need to talk with the other privately."

"Good one. Let's think of some phrases and compare notes tomorrow," said Robert. "I had an interesting visit from Tiffany today. She seemed ... concerned about you."

"Oh, why?" asked Anna. "I had lunch with her and she didn't say anything to me."

Robert laughed. "It was more about your after lunch activities. She told me the dress you bought was not your style."

"She said it looked good on me."

"Too good apparently," Robert clarified. "She thinks you're dressing up for a new man in your life."

Anna could only laugh.

"She seemed to be probing to see if I knew anything about the situation."

"What did you tell her?"

"Only that you had every right to dress to the nines and kick up your heels, new man or no."

"Felicia seemed to be suspicious, too. She kept asking questions."

"If our nearest and dearest are going to be nosey, we'll need an airtight cover story," said Robert.

"Agreed but what? What won't they see through and that we could play convincingly?" asked Anna.

"Us."

"What?"

"As the songs says, let's give them something to talk about."

The reference to the Bonnie Raitt song came to Anna slowly but when it came it hit her like a wave pounding on the beach at high tide. "Uh, that's ... that's not a good idea, Robert."

"Why not? It's the perfect distraction to our friends."

"And the press, the department and probably cause a fuss at the party."

"Exactly. We can have the people coming to us out of curiousity instead of us lurking around trying to catch the stray catty comment or hateful gossip," Robert said. "We WILL be the gossip."

"That's what I want to avoid."

Robert's voice softened. "Look, luv, I know it's not the ideal situation pretending to be besotted with the repulsive, aging ex-husband but -"

"You're not any of those things. None," said Anna firmly. "I won't have any problems pretendng."

"Then why are you against this plan? Everyone already knows we're close. We're just confirming their assumptions," said Robert. "After we find the culprit, we'll publicly end things and go back to the way things were ... are, I mean. I never took you to be one to care too much about public opinion."

"I don't for myself. But you're a public official. How the public perceives you is very important for your job."

"If It wasn't for providing Robin some stability and safety, I'd resign tomorrow."

"Robert, please, the city needs you."

"Well, I don't need it. That's true for you, too," said Robert. "You and Robin are here because of me. You could live anywhere you wanted. I remember how much you loved Paris."

"We both did. In the springtime," admitted Anna with a wistful note in her voice. "Robin is very proud of you, Robert. She takes it very personally when a negative article about you is printed in the paper."

"She does?"

"Yes, she does. She says that one day she'll write an article and tell off the lot of them."

Robert laughed. "That's my girl!"

"So let's not make public waves by pretending to be ... together. Please."

"I think it's the perfect cover. Let's use it but we won't be too obvious about it. Let's go to the party and play it by ear," said Robert. "Depending on the reaction we get, we'll decide if we continue the charade or not. C'mon, it's one party, one night. What could happen?"

"All right, then. Let's wait and see," said Anna. "Have a good night, Robert."

"Night, luv."

After ending the connection, Anna lay wide awake. She sighed knowing that she wasn't going to budge Robert from the idea. It was a good one and be easy to play well enough to fool their friends and the public. However, Robert tended to overdo his roles sometimes with unforeseen consequences. It would fall to her to keep it from becoming a public relations disaster.

"We have to strike the right balance. Yes, that's it," said Anna out loud. "A mutual attraction, some mild flirting, lots of affection but that's it. Nothing too overt or blatant. Just a hint of a ... a relationship. That should be sufficient."

Anna snuggled into bed satisfied that she was more than capable of carrying her end of things in this next case. She'd tell Robert about her ideas in the morning.

* * *

Just how far will Anna and Robert's charades go? Check out my home page for more vintage General Hospital character stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kellys was crowded for a Saturday morning. The staff was run ragged by the breakfast crowd. Sean, Tiffany, Frisco and Felicia had a table in the corner.

"I know what I know, Sean. There's something going on," Tiffany said dipping into her yogurt.

"Between Robert and Anna?" asked Sean.

"Who else have we been talking about since we got here," hissed his wife.

"The idea is preposterous, sweetheart."

"They've always been close. So what if they go to a party together? They do that all the time," said Frisco. "It doesn't mean anything."

"It COULD mean something NOW," said Felicia.

"Honey, you've been telling me that ever since Robert came back here after Holly died," said Frisco. "It didn't happen then and it's not happening now. Sure, they act like an old married couple around each other but there's nothing romantic about it. They have to be around each other for Robin's sake. That's all."

"They're no longer involved with anyone else. They're both single. It's the perfect time, Frisco," said Felicia. "I wonder who made the first move?"

"If a move was made, it would have happened sooner," said Sean. "Nothing has changed between them. They are best friends, parents and a good working team. That's it."

Felicia considered Sean through narrow eyes. "You sound awfully sure of that."

Sean's expression changed to one of neutrality. "Let's just say that there was a ... a time, a reason, for them to ... to reconnect with each other and they didn't. That tells -"

"When? Why not?" Felicia leaned across the table and said in a conspiratorial voice. "Just why did Katherine break off with Robert the way she did? Something must have happened. Something changed."

"Well, princess, it's -" Sean broke off and lapsed into silence. He rubbed his chin as if pondering an unsolved mystery.

Felicia sat back proudly. She smiled at Sean. "You see it, don't you, Sean? The possibility is there."

"You know this detective course has your brain on overload, honey," said Frisco.

Felicia turned on her husband. "You're another one, Frisco. Ever since the thing with Faison, you never speculate about them."

"I never did before either. Not seriously." Frisco poured himself more coffee. "Besides, they were married once. Given their careers at the time, I bet that it wasn't all hearts and roses. Maybe, whatever happened to break them up isn't something that can be forgotten. We should accept them the way they are now."

"We would, Frisco, if they didn't keep sending out mixed signals all the time. I've known Robert a long time. I've seen him with all kinds of women and relationships. He was devoted to Holly as he should have been being her husband. But Anna's never been off his radar ever since she came into his life again. They bicker but, god forbid, anyone else criticizes the other and it's open season. He just treats Anna differently and vice versa." Tiffany sighed dramatically.

"Of course he does, they have a child together," said Frisco. "They have to be in each others' lives for Robin."

"Most divorced parents have boundaries. Anna and Robert trample willy nilly over any and all boundaries between them. At will and at need," Tiffany shrugged. "It's gotten to the point now that I don't bother inviting them individually to my parties. I invite one because I know the other will tag along"

"Robert has been spending more time over at Anna's lately. Lots of dinners," mused Felicia. "And, she's asking for his help more now where she didn't before."

"Robert is more involved because Robin's a teenager. Godfathers can only have so much influence. She needs her father," said Frisco. "And they've helped each other out of a lot of things. It's natural for them."

"Yeah but now she's admitting that she needs his help. Before, she would try to do everything herself THEN ask for his help."

Tiffany snapped her fingers. "That is it! The little things are adding up."

"All circumstantial and based on your own perceptions. What real proof do you have?" asked Sean.

"Men can be so obtuse. All we want you two to do is talk to Robert. Sound him out. Felicia and I will talk to Anna."

"Anna and Robert are very private about some things. Anna especially. It's not the right time to be poking our noses into their business." Sean sipped his coffee.

"THEIR business?" Felicia looked at him with suspicion glinting in her eyes. "You DO KNOW something."

"Me?"

"You're stalling, too."

"I know nothing," insisted Sean. "Your overdeveloped imagination is on overdrive."

Felicia perked up and waved in the air. "Here they are. Together as expected."

Sean and Frisco shared twin looks of dread. Their womenfolk had a bee up their bonnet and it had to be released on an unsuspecting Anna and Robert. Two more chairs were added to their table.

"Good morning, all," said Robert cheerfully drawing Anna's chair out for her.

"What a surprise to see you all here," added Anna.

"The holidays are so busy. It's important to set some time with your friends," said Tiffany.

"To catch up on ... news," said Felicia.

"Oh, good. What's the latest gossip going around?" asked Anna as she casually dropped two sugar cubes into Robert's coffee mug then followed with the smallest dollop of cream.

Robert buttered two pairs of toast - one white and one wheat. "Anyone we know? Any city officials in a scandal lately? Or maybe romantic musical chairs at the hospital?"

"I think the scandals die down around the holidays myself. Wait until the new year comes," observed Sean.

"Really? Hearing something in the grapevine, Sean? Want to share?" asked Robert.

"The February referendum is stirring up a lot of interest. It was all the topic at the last Chamber of Commerce meeting. The tax credit incentive program for new companies is not meeting with approval."

"Change is never welcomed," said Robert. He put the two pieces of wheat toast on Anna's plate. "But if the program brings in new companies and new jobs, how can that be bad?"

"Speaking as a businessman, that's the average citizen's viewpoint. New jobs don't always mean a positive thing," explained Sean. "It depends on what kinds of jobs are being created - blue collar, white collar, high technology, service, retail. So far in the cases of OnWest and Bailey Industries, the two companies we talked about at the meeting, there have been no disclosure on what these jobs are."

"Why is it important to know that now?" asked Anna.

"Because it could affect the overall labor pool. People could quit to work for the new companies. I may have to raise wages in order to retain my managers," Sean said. "If I knew ahead of time that I could be looking at a labor shortage, I could make adjustments and changes now instead of at crunch time."

"That makes sense," said Robert. "Isn't Dan Brewster pretty chummy with the Chamber of Commerce?"

"Normally he is," said Sean. "Like I was telling Tiffany the other day, ever since that brouhaha over his retirement started up, Brewster has been silent on OnWest and Bailey Industries. It's making the rest of us uneasy."

"Maybe the negotiations are delicate, Sean. They'll probably release more information later," said Anna.

"You're probably right, Anna."

"Ugh, enough with the serious talk on such a fabulous winter morning!" exclaimed Tiffany. "What are everyone's plans? Anna, you need any more shopping done?"

"I'm all done shopping, Tiff," said Anna munching on her toast.

Robert dug into his eggs. "I'm getting a trim then a workout at the gym. Care to join me, Sean? Frisco?"

Before either man could answer, a shadow loomed over the table. Two feminine hands clapped themselves over Robert's shoulders. "Robert, fancy seeing you here," said a tall, blonde woman who could have stepped off the pages of Vogue.

Robert stood up. "Good morning, Bettina. You know everyone here I think."

"Yes, I do. Men have the advantage, don't they, Tiffany? They get better looking with age. Most women aren't so fortunate," Bettina's voice dripped with sugary sweetness.

"No one would know that better than you," answered Tiffany.

Bettina looked coyly at Robert. "Will I be seeing you at James' party tonight?"

"Ah, yeah, 'course. Anna and I will be there."

Bettina looked at Anna. "It's so good that you're getting out, Anna."

"Hiding one's head under the sand is horrible for the complexion," said Anna.

"Would you like an appointment with my hairdresser? It's short notice but I'm sure I can get you in," said Bettina. "He can do wonders with anyone's hair, even yours."

Anna smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Maybe another time."

"Who's your date?" asked Bettina.

Anna nodded towards Robert.

"Of course, who else," said Bettina airily. "I'm sure Robert won't lack for dance partners. I must go. Nice seeing all of you."

Tiffany kept silent until Bettina had left Kellys then said, "I'm usually against euthanasia but I'd make an exception for her."

Sean choked on his croissant. "Honey, she's Bettina. Don't take her so seriously."

"She is a maneater on the prowl for her next husband."

"I think she has her sights on Robert," teased Anna.

"Here I thought you were going to protect me," said Robert.

"Do you WANT to be protected?"

"From the Bettinas of this world? Do you have to ask?"

"I'm sure you can handle her."

"Not even with a recent tetanus shot and a pair of ten foot poles."

"Maybe, you ought to give her a chance. She's beautiful, witty in her way and well to do."

"Her monthly cosmetics bill is probably enormous."

"Robert! You're impossible!" Anna began to laugh.

"What? I happen to prefer women with natural beauty, inside and out," said Robert. He looked at Sean and Frisco. "I'm sure that you two would agree with me. Look at the women you married."

Frisco waggled his eyebrows at Felicia. "Yeah, LOOK at her. I'm very lucky."

"Don't you forget it," said Felicia smiling back at Frisco.

Undeterred, Tiffany steered the conversation back to her original purpose. "You two are going together, huh? That's why you bought the dress, Anna?"

"Yeah. I definitely bought the right dress for tonight," said Anna.

Robert added, "You always look good and classy, Anna. Don't ever change."

"I'll feel better knowing I'm well armed and equipped to protect you from the Bettina Sarkosians of the world."

Robert chuckled. "A dress can do all that? I can't wait to see it."

_A/N: Will the case open Anna and Robert's eyes to the obvious? Will the interested bystanders remain unscathed? We shall see. Thank you to reviewers. Feedback is great motivation for all writers. Check out my home page for more stories. Thanks, again!_


	7. Chapter 7

Olin sat at Anna's dresser trying on a series of perfumes while carrying on a conversation with Anna who kept flitting back and forth from the bedroom to the bathroom and back again.

"I am so sorry for the short notice," said Anna.

"Not a problem, Anna. Tell me on the down low what's going on," said Olin.

"Going on? Nothing is going on."

"Uh, huh. Sure. That dress has felony written all over it."

Anna chuckled coming out of the bathroom in her new little black dress. "Maybe a misdeanor." She presented her back to Olin. "Zip me, please."

"New dress, new shoes. Spill."

Anna picked up her shoes from the dresser and began to put them on one by one. "Nothing special. Just a holiday party at the mayor's house. Very boring I expect."

"You'll be setting the jailhouse rocking in no time."

Anna shook her head. "The dress is not that ... that, you know, revealing. Okay, a little more cleavage that I normally have but that's all."

"It's not what's being preached that's gonna get them listening. It's the preacher!" Olin maneuevered Anna to stand in front of her dressing mirror. "You are beautiful, Anna."

"I was going for presentable but I'll take beautiful," Anna scrutinized her make up one last time. "At least until the clock strikes midnight. Then poof! Back to normal everyday me."

Olin shook her head. "What's it gonna take to convince you that you still got the chops?"

"Oh, please! I do my best to not let EVERYTHING go but at the end of the day I'm a middle-aged woman with a teenaged daughter who's lived a pretty active life with very little pampering. My body shows all that."

Olin gave Anna the visual once over. "All I can say is that the signal is coming in loud and clear."

"Signal?"

"Hot mama ready and waiting!"

Anna squealed in amusement. "It does not! Your imagination is overactive." She glanced at the bedside clock. "Robert will be here any minute. I have to say good night to Robin."

"The commish is your escort?" asked Olin.

"More like the other way around," Anna replied on her way out the bedroom. "I'm his bodyguard tonight."

In the living room, Robin was hosting a study group of three girls and two boys. She looked up when she heard Anna calling her.

"Robin, sweetheart," began Anna. "I shouldn't be too late. These sorts of dinners don't last into the wee hours, fortunately."

"You have fun, Mom," said Robin with a big smile. "You look awesome!"

"Awesome is good?" asked Anna.

"Very," said Jeremy, a dark-haired lad in the same grade as Robin. The other boy was openly staring.

Noticing the boys' reactions, the three girls rolled their eyes.

"I like your hair that way, Mrs. Lavery," said Jody.

"Thank you, Jody. It decided to cooperate tonight," said Anna. She looked at Robin. "Olin's going to sleep over just in case I'm delayed. All right?"

"Don't worry, Mom. Wasn't there a wrap to go with that dress?" said Robin.

Olin came out of the bedroom holding a long, dark wrap coat. "Here, Anna." Olin stood behind Anna and held the coat up.

"Thank you," said Anna as she slipped the coat on.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Robert. You can set a clock by him," said Anna.

"You're going out with Dad?" asked an incredulous Robin. She went to open the door.

"It's an official gathering at the mayor's house. It's business. Your father can't bring just anyone," Anna explained.

Robert entered to the sounds of Robin's playful wolf whistle and the admiring glances of her female friends. Robert kissed Robin. "Consider that a good night kiss, luv."

"Wow, Dad!" exclaimed Robin.

Dressed in his new suit, Robert cut a stylish and modern figure yet still exuded a strong sense of serious masculinity. "You like the new duds, eh? Looks all right?"

"Very," said one of the girls who was looking at Robert rather intently.

"Not bad for an old guy?" asked Robert glancing at Robin then Anna.

"Not at all," said another girl wistfully.

"You look very handsome, Robert." Anna buttoned her coat. "You're going to make my job harder you know. Let's go."

"Yeah, can't be late can we?" asked Robert.

As Anna passed by him near the door, he touched her elbow and she paused looking expectantly at Robert. "What? Something wrong?"

"Don't I get a peek at this dress of wondrous delight that's launched a dozen curious questions while it was still in the closet?"

Anna barely held back a giggle. Robert could always make her laugh. "Wait 'til we get to the house."

"I just want to see if it lives up to ... to all the hype," cajoled Robert. In a whisper, he added, "Undo that top button then part the coat a little."

Anna fixed Robert with a stern look. "Robert, you're a well known public official. They'll know if you're late. We can't have you looking bad can we?"

Robert visibly straightended. "Right. Official party. Lots of stuffy people. No fun at all."

"We can be miserable together I'm sure." Anna led the way into the chill night air.

"He divorced HER?" asked the boy who had remained silent while gaping at Anna like a fish.

"Your dad is dreamy," said one of the girls.

Robin mentally counted to five then said. "My parents have been divorced for a long time. I'm lucky that they're really good friends now. Talking about my parents like this is just weird. Can we stop?"

"My parents are boring. I'd love to switch," said one of the girls.

At the party, Robert and Anna were accosted by a city assemblyman who had an urgent matter for Robert. Anna left Robert and headed for the coat room to deposit her wrap and Robert's coat.

The urgent matter turned out to be the proposed erection of two stop lights in the fourth district. Assemblyman Roach wanted police data on the affected intersections to bolster his case. A half hour after the long-winded politician had started talking, Robert was able to agree to the request and promptly left in search of Anna. As he walked around, snippets of conversations came to his attention like arrows aimed by a ruthlessly accurate archer.

"Has Scorpio marked his territory, you think?"

"It's disgusting. All the men are drooling like dogs."

"If she looked like that in the old days, I wouldn't have missed a single police briefing."

"She's not going to be a widow for very much longer."

"Were those rumors about her and the cadets true?"

With every passing comment, Robert's pulse rate and blood pressure dueled to see which one would hit the highest peak first. "Good lord! All this because of a dress? Where could she be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Anna found the small, plant-filled solarium an unexpected but welcome haven from avaricious eyes and gossipy tongues. She walked around savoring the scents of earth, flowers and buds as they mingled in the warm air. A stone fountain in the shape of a nymph burbled in a corner.

"Hiding out, Anna?" came a familiar masculine voice behind her.

Anna turned. "I prefer smaller gatherings. You, Brett?"

"I can openly admit to hiding out." Brett held out one of two wine glasses towards Anna. "Something cool?"

Anna took the glass gratefully. "How did you know I needed one?"

"Do you want flattery or honesty?"

"You know me. What do you think?"

"The bald-faced truth is that I saw you sneaking in here evading some of your admirers," Brett admitted. "And, I thought you could use some company. Was I right?"

"Wildly on target," said Anna with a small smile. "I can't imagine you were lacking in company yourself. Why me?"

New York State District Attorney Brett Madison was as suave, handsome and charming as they came. The fair-haired, former Port Charles attorney was one of the state's most eligible bachelors. He was widely acknowledged to be the governor's polical protege and likely successor. He was a fish in a small pond eyeing the bigger pond of the national political stage. Everything was going his way. Tonight, he would have given all that up for a date with one Anna Lavery and he told her so.

"Anna, I won't mince words," said Brett. "I find you incredibly alluring. Tell me, do you deliberately cultivate this air of mystery? Or do you simply love driving men wild with interest and desire?"

"I believe a woman should always strive for a bit of mystery. It keeps the men alert."

"No argument from me," Brett smiled toothily. His gray blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Will you allow me the opportunity to solve that mystery, even a tiny part of it?"

"You want to? It could be dangerous."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Brett replied. "Life goes on. Why don't we see if we can help the other realize that life is worth living again. Hmm?"

"You lost your wife some years ago, didn't you?" asked Anna.

"Yes, a hit and run. To this day I don't know who hit her," Brett said bitterly. "It can be maddening not knowing and always wondering."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too. I think you and Cynthia would have been friends. You both have a rare combination of compassion and conviction."

"What a lovely thing to say," Anna was genuinely flattered and touched.

"It's an honest assessment. I've known you for a few years now. I think I can read you fairly well as a fellow civil servant," observed Brett. "We've butted heads professionally and I've never doubted your dedication. But I have to confess something."

"Oh, what's that, Brett?"

"I'm discovering that while I respect and value your past contributions to the city, I am growing more and more intrigued by Anna, the woman." Brett raised his wine glass. "To you, a woman who has accomplished much and yet never forgot who she was."

Anna blushed prettily. "I think you're laying it on a bit thick there."

"I've found an Achilles' heel!" exclaimed Brett. "You still don't know how to take a personal compliment."

"I don't have a problem when I feel I've earned it. In this case, I don't think I have," said Anna. "I left in a ... a cloud of scandal not once but twice. My co-police chief was a notorious crime lord operating under my very nose. My future husband was a mobster turned federal witness. My ex had to fight my battles for me."

"Robert stood by you and propped you up when you needed help but you fought the wars yourself. You didn't hide in a corner. Not you." said Brett. "Scandals come and go. The press forgets about you once they've moved on to the next morsel. They're like piranhas gnawing on the same carcass then they move on."

"What wonderful imagery," mused Anna. "My family was the subject of endless drama and press coverage. Other people can have the limelight. I've had enough of it."

"The limelight and the press like you, Anna. They've tried to knock you down plenty of times but you bounced back again and again. That takes character and you have plenty of that."

"Thank you, Brett," said Anna simply.

"You're very welcome, Anna."

"You're very smooth with the, um, pick up lines," observed Anna.

"It was a genuine offer not a line. You're not one to play games with. I know that much."

"There are a lot of women out there who would hang on your every word."

"I'd rather hear your voice than anyone else's. We have a lot of things in common, Anna. We've known each other for a while. Why not explore other possibilities?" asked Brett. "I think we can tolerate each other for one dinner and some dancing."

Anna laughed. "We're on to dinner now?"

"I didn't hear an outright refusal. Will there be one?"

Anna was taken aback not by Brett's forwardness but by her own impulse to accept his offer. A too-long absent tingling warmth began to radiate outward from the center of her being. It felt good. Maybe I'm not as numb from the waist down as I thought I was.

Robert's urgent voice reached her ears faintly. "Anna, are you in here? Anna?"

"Over here!" Anna called out.

Robert kept talking as he approached. "From what I've been hearing that dress of yours could kickstart a dead man to life."

"And keep him going for a very long time," whispered Brett for Anna's ears only.

"This old thing?" Anna countered with a smile of her own.

"About dinner -" Brett began to say.

"Call me," said Anna shyly. "If you want to."

Brett lifted his glass to her. His Cheshire cat smile was visible over the rim of the glass.

Robert got closed then stopped in his tracks. His eyes traveled down then up Anna's lithe but superbly feminine figure. "Er ..."

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Anna. "I do clean up well."

Robert cleared his throat and coughed. "Tif was way off the mark."

"Not my style?"

"You've always had your own style, Anna. You should never hide your radiant light under a bushel," commented Robert beaming. "I suggest you bottle it and make a fortune."

This got a loud hearty laugh from Anna.

"I believe women of mystery like Anna prefer to keep their secrets to themselves," said Brett. He extended his hand out. "Good evening, Robert."

"Brett! Good to see you, mate." Robert shook Brett's outstretched hand.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" asked Brett. "You're looking happy."

"Reasonably happy. You look content. The state's gain is certainly our loss. If you do run for governor, you have my vote and my endorsement, if you need it."

"If, and that's a big if, then I'll need it. Thank you," said Brett.

Robert looked at Anna then Brett. "Been keeping Anna company? I got waylaid by Assemblyman Roach coming in."

"And you're still awake?" asked Brett alluding to Assemblyman Roach's sophorific reputation.

"I've never mastered the art of sleeping standing up," said Robert.

"Too bad, Robert. That's a prerequisite for a career in politics." Brett clapped a hand on Robert's forearm. "We have to have lunch the next time I'm in town. I shall return Anna to your charge. I have to go back in there and mingle. My date is probably bored out of her mind."

"Date?" asked Anna sharply.

"My sister gets roped into these functions. In exchange, I exhort her arts in the schools agenda anywhere and everywhere I can." Brett glanced at Anna. "I usually go stag. I'm selective about my dates."

"How are Matthew and Maddie?" asked Robert. "They're eight and nine right?"

"Good memory. Maddie is turning out to be quite the social activist of her third grade class. Matthew, I think, has the makings to be a doctor. The house is full of stray animals that he bandages up and tends to until they're well enough to be on their own." Brett was visibly proud of his youngsters. "They are the best things in my life. They are my life come to think of it."

Anna and Robert watched as Brett left them and returned to the party.

"You seem to know him well," Anna commented.

Robert sighed. "He went through a bad patch when Cynthia died. He left his job. We formed a little informal support network. A man in his position can't exactly go to group therapy. We used to have lunch when our schedules were free and we just talked about being a widower and how to move forward in our lives."

"You obviously approve of him."

"He's a capable man who could have taken shortcuts to climb up the ladder but he hasn't." Robert offered her his arm. "Everything he has, he's earned."

Anna clasped his arm. They began to walk back to the party. "You like him as a person, as a man?"

Robert chuckled. "He's getting my public endorsement. I better like him a lot."

Anna was thoughtful. "Yeah, I'm ... I'm liking him a lot, too."

"All right, ducks, let's mingle and find ourselves a criminal."

Anna sighed dramatically. "Mingle. Only if we must."

"Shared misery is our watchword tonight," said Robert. "We'll get through this."

"Oh, I don't know. It hasn't turned out too badly," Anna commented. A small secret smiled played upon her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In a room designated as the ladies resting room, Anna checked her lipstick and fixed her hair in the mirror. Beside her, Bettina zippered shut her cosmetic case.

"Admit it, Anna, you want to have your cake and eat it, too," said Bettina.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Anna.

"All women want to have that ideal man but we soon realize that there's no such man. You've been lucky to have half of the puzzle firmly in your pocket."

"If there's a point to this conversation, I'm clearly missing it."

"I can't read you," said Bettina. "Which is it - unwilling to see what's in front of you or unwilling to let go?"

"I'm sure that whatever it is you're babbling about makes sense but only to you," said Anna coolly.

Bettina paused at the door. "I would probably be the same if I always got what I wanted."

"You have."

"I've got what I needed - financial security, social position, public influence. I suppose some think that's enough." Bettina continued in a wistful voice. "A child, a real family, a lover that clearly respects and loves you. What's it like to have all of that, Anna?"

Anna watched silently as Bettina closed the door behind her. Anna returned to eyeing her reflection.

"Two out of three isn't bad," Anna said. She turned away unwilling to see the brief flash of regret that came upon her face. Some things shouldn't be dwelt upon, especially those things that belonged in the past. "Sometimes, you just have to settle for what you can get. It's enough. Enough is better than nothing."

Robert scanned the gathering room while comparing notes with Anna. They had mingled for a good half hour before Robert swept her to the dance floor. His hand went a little lower than they normally would trying to cover up Anna's exposed back. If Anna noticed his unorthodox hand placement, she didn't comment.

"We weren't supposed to let Dan Brewster in on our operation, right?" asked Anna softly as she clung to Robert. It was so easy to simply sway to the sensual and languid music. Knowing how well a dance partner Robert was, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body letting him lead.

Robert did not like the covetous stares of several men. Not that he could blame them, Anna was an attractive, even stunning woman. Age had only made her more poised and graceful. Unconsciously, he drew her closer against him. He could feel the tension easing from her body.

"Robert?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Brewster? Was he to know?"

"No. The mayor was very firm that this was to be a very private investigation. Why do you ask?"

"I got the impression that he was fishing for information earlier. He was asking a lot of questions about you and me."

"He was?"

"Yes just like everyone else," said Anna. "I would think that after all this time they would know better. That witch Cassandra was intimating, to my face no less, that we were exes with benefits. She wanted to know why we were suddenly coming out publicly about it. I said that I wasn't aware of doing any such thing. She gave me the most annoying look."

"It's nice to see that Operation Friday is taking root."

"What operation?"

"Our plan, what else?" asked Robert innocent as a schoolboy.

"Robert, what have you done?" asked Anna.

"A word here. A wink there. Viola! Instant gossip. I love it when a plan comes together."

"I thought we were ... were simply brushing on a bit of misdirection not spreading it about with a trowel."

"With this crowd, the thicker, the better."

Anna drew Robert's head down until her lips were level with his ears. She whispered, "We need to talk."

Unheeding of appearances, Anna took Robert by the hand and dragged him into the solarium.

Robert smiled benignly at the onlookers. "I guess she REALLY wants to talk to me, eh?"

"For what I have in mind, a little privacy is called for. Excuse us, please," said Anna in a teasing, flirty tone.

Robert's confusion increased as she led him towards a secluded corner. "Don't you think we'd be more visible in the middle there? We can put on a bit of a show."

"One, two, three ..." counted Anna under her breath.

"A dark corner has possibilities I suppose," said Robert. "Capital idea."

Reaching the corner and assured that a few tall ferns hid them from view, Anna turned and said, "Are you insane?"

"What?"

"They truly think we're together, Robert."

"Yeah, mission accomplished."

"And they're talking about us."

"Again, mission accomplished. I don't see the problem."

Bettina's words about a child, a family and a lover came back to Anna's mind. "Oh, my lord, that's what she meant," groaned Anna realizing the true context of Bettina's words.

"Who meant what?" asked Robert.

"Bettina said stuff about me having a wonderful child, a close family and a man in my life who respected and loved me," replied Anna.

"Three out of three ain't bad," said Robert. He noticed the distress evident on Anna's face. "You shouldn't let Bettina get under your skin."

"I'm all right."

Robert moved closer. "I don't think so. Something is bothering you."

Anna avoided looking Robert in the eye. "I just forgot about the plan that's all."

"I thought we'd agreed to pretend we were involved and -"

"We did," interrupted Anna. "I just had a blond moment there."

A distant memory came to Robert's mind of a conversation on the rear caboose of a vintage train clacking down the railway. Once before he and Anna had pretended to be lovers as part of an operation. As he recalled the memory, a fresh wave of shame and regret surged through him. With cold calculation, he had caught Anna by surprise and publicly humiliated her. It was a wonder she hadn't shot him for his behavior.

Robert sighed. "I ... I'm being an insensitive jerk again, aren't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Celia and Jimmy Lee's wedding train, pretending to be lovers, ripping off your scar in front of everyone -"

"This is hardly the same thing," said Anna softly as she stepped away from him.

"Isn't it?" asked Robert. "Surprised you again with my, uh, trowel. I swore to myself I wouldn't make you feel that ... that wretched again."

"You didn't and I'm not now." Anna chin jutted up and out.

Robert didn't believe one word of her proud declaration. He knew her too well. He moved towards her. His right hand wrapped gently around her neck. His lips descended close to her ear. He said, "You're a terrible liar."

Anna let out a small laugh. "And you're terrible at apologies."

"Is that why you let me off too easily? All the time in fact," said Robert. "I don't believe I've ever apologized completely."

Anna could feel Robert's presence keenly with all her senses. His reminder of that particular incident in their shared past caused her own memories to be recalled. With the memories came the emotions of that turbulent time. "I know what you mean, Robert. I usually do. You don't have to ... to -"

"Show it? Mean it?" asked Robert. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I understand what you don't say, Robert. No need for elaboration."

"I think I should make things clearer especially between us." Robert tipped her chin up with one finger. He closed the distance between them.

Tenderly, he brushed his lips across hers. Of their own accord, Anna's eyes closed. His lips lingered on hers for a proper kiss. Just as her lips parted, he drew back.

"i'm sorry for then and for now, Anna," said Robert. His eyes shone with affection and honesty. "This is the last time, I promise, that I put you in this awkward position."

"It's not a ... a problem. It's part of the plan."

"I rely on you too much."

"I do the same to you."

"I don't mind," said Robert with a grin.

"I don't either," replied Anna with a small smile of her own.

"What a pair we are!" said Robert. He became serious once more. "But I meant what I said. I won't do this again. I was on a streak for a while until tonight. I'm sorry, Anna. I know it's not pleasant for you to pretend like this."

"Stop beating yourself about it," said Anna. "Things are different now. W-water under the bridge."

"You .. I ... we don't have those feelings anymore but, uh, it still isn't fair for me to use our personal ... connection for this sort of thing. It's one thing to pretend to be other people in disguise and stuff like that. This is us. It was a stupid plan."

"Robert, please, I knew what I was getting myself into," protested Anna. "I'm fine. Maybe a little tired. When can we leave? Before midnight?"

Robert consulted his watch. "It's a little after ten now. Afraid you're about to turn into a pumpkin or me into a frog?"

"Something like that," said Anna. "I guess I'm not used to these late nights any longer."

"In that case, let's return to the party for a bit then make our excuses," said Robert taking Anna's hand in his. "I'll shut my trap. I think everyone's got the right idea by now."

"Don't stop, Robert."

"Why not?"

"It's just one night, please." Anna hastened to add, "And we do have a ... a plan to carry out don't we?"

Robert searched Anna's eyes. He wasn't sure what for. She smiled up at him just as she always did. Her eyes were expressive and guileless. They shone with intelligence and merriment. How could he say no? "No surprises. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I don't know but -" Anna's head turned hearing the strains of a familiar waltz. "You remember that waltz, Robert?"

Robert listened for a few seconds. "The embassy reception we went to after we came back from Italy. Our first formal dance as ... um, well, a married couple ."

"We didn't know it would be our last, did we?"

"It doesn't have to be." Robert raised Anna's hand and kissed it. He said seriously and formally, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may, kind sir," replied Anna with a bright smile.

Robert led her back to the dance floor. Smoothly, they melded into position and began to dance. Their eyes teased and flirted. Their smiles were frequent and easy.

"I've heard this song so many times but I never found out the name of it. I just call it the Embassy Waltz," said Robert.

"It's from My Fair Lady. Oddly enough called The Embassy Waltz," said Anna.

"I learn something new every day."

Perhaps it was the song or the memories and emotions that churned within her still, Anna decided to grab an unforeseen opportunity. "I know what I want, Robert."

"What do you want, Anna?"

"I want to dance all night long like we did that night. No cares. No worrying about the future."

"Then that's what you'll have. The plan is stopped and to be resumed tomorrow." said Robert. "Anything else I can do for you, my lady fair?"

"That's all. Just for tonight. It's enough." Anna leaned in close to her partner. "Thank you, Robert."

"It was a wonderful night wasn't it?" asked Robert.

"It was before ..." Anna began to giggle.

"Before what?"

"Before we found ourselves in the ambassador's closet," said Anna. "Talk about dedication to duty."

Robert burst out laughing. "With his collection of very adult toys. I will never forget your face when you realized what they were."

"First time I ever saw you, my worldly spy husband, blush," teased Anna.

"I wasn't blushing because of that."

"Why were you blushing then?"

"Because ... just because," said Robert in sheepish tones. "It's not important."

"After all this time surely you can tell me," prodded Anna.

Robert whispered something in her ear. It was Anna's turn to blush. Robert laughed again as she buried her hot face in his shoulder.

As they twirled around the dance floor, they were oblivious to the stares coming their way. Several sets of eyes followed their progress intently. The social reporter for the Port Charles Chronicle grinned manically. Combined with what she had seen in the solarium, she had one juicy tidbit for her gossip column tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Lavery House_

Anna bustled into the living room still fixing her hair. Olin was sitting on the couch reading the morning paper.

"Chum, here's The _Gazette_. Want to read it first?" asked Olin.

"I've got to get to the office. I'll read it later if I have time." She looked down at the calendar. "Robin's got dance practice today after school. Can you pick her up after?"

"Sure. No sweat." Olin looked at Anna. "Must have been some night. You're still glowing like a candle, no like fireworks."

Anna dipped her head not wanting the older woman to see her contented expression. "You're seeing things again. I warned you about that."

Olin tipped her head to the side. She tapped a finger on her lips. "Hmm, I think I'm the one being played. I fell asleep late last night and you still weren't home. What time did you get home?"

Anna laughed easily as she checked the contents of her handbag. "It doesn't matter what time I got home. It was a … a party like any other with cold food, boring men and gossipy women."

"Are you going out with the Commish again?" asked Olin sagely.

"Maybe. Probably. Depends," Anna picked up her keys and began to walk out. "I'll be home for dinner."

A few minutes after Anna left, Olin sat up and paused in her reading. A hand flew to her open mouth. "Holy heatwave! That was no boring party!" She laid back and read Cassandra Carey's Connections column in the _Gazette_. She wasn't the only one.

Across town, several residents of the Brownstone were having breakfast together. Doctor Tony Jones came in and put the folded Gazette on the table then went off to pour himself some coffee. Out of habit, Bobbie unfolded the paper and began to flip through the various sections.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Bobbie. Frisco is going to turn Maxie into some kind of … of, what do they call it, a fashionista before she's one," said Felicia.

Beside her, Bobbie giggled. "You should be glad that he doesn't complain about the shopping trips."

"I'm glad, too, but he does most of the shopping. He saw this beret at the window of Wyndhams and just had to have it. She's too little to wear it," Felicia protested. "At least I get practical and sturdy clothes. She'll grow up so fast."

Tony took a seat next to Bobbie. "Are you sure that you're not complaining because you'd rather he was shopping for you?"

"Well, I'd never say no to a … a gift," said Felicia slyly. "Frisco is always Maxie this and Maxie -"

"Oh, my god!" squealed Bobbie.

"What?" asked Felicia and Tony.

"Anna and Robert!" Bobbie looked at Felicia. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Perplexed, Felicia retorted, "Tell you what?"

"That they're getting back together!" Bobbie turned the Gazette so the others could see it. Bobbie contained further questions for a minute until they had read enough.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" crowed Felicia raising her fists in the air.

"You didn't say a word," said Bobbie in a faux accusatory tone. She let Tony have the Gazette while she turned to interrogating Felicia. "Tell me EVERYTHING! Leave nothing out!"

His eyes still trained on the article, Tony said, "I thought gossiping was a bad thing."

The two women ignored him.

"The only thing I know for sure is that Anna bought a dress just for this party," said Felicia.

"To impress Robert," said Bobbie. "What else?"

"And Tiffany told me that Robert was antsy and trying to look his best. He even had a new suit just for the occasion," said Felicia. "When I asked Anna about the dress, she got all evasive and uncomfortable. You know how she gets."

"Won't look you in the eye. Tries to change the subject multiple times. Gets cross and sarcastic."

"Exactly. We saw them for breakfast at Kellys and there was something going on but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Now we know."

"Yeah. And when Bettina Sarkosian came by our table and began to flirt with Robert, Anna was a little short with her. Normally, she turns a blind eye to that sort of thing," continued Felicia.

"I don't know about blind. Anna's always cared about Robert. That was obvious from day one," said Bobbie. "I remember seeing them together when Anna first came to town and before Robert left for Australia to join Holly. I could tell she was feeling deeply for him but respecting his marriage."

"And when Holly died, he came straight back here. To Anna. And Robin," said Felicia. "This is it. I'm sure of it."

At the PCPD, the detectives gathered before heading out to their respective investigation tasks.

"Cheryl Stansbury, Katherine Delafield and now the chief, whoa," said one detective. "Winners all."

"And lookers," added another. "The chief is hot. And when she smiled at you, man, it was special."

"Maybe Scorpio will ease up on the case load now that he's getting some again," said a detective loudly from the back of the room.

Guy Lewis strolled in and heard the last comment. He frowned. "What's this about Scorpio?"

Looking sheepish, the first detective handed Lewis his copy of the Gazette. "The latest and greatest."

Lewis looked his fill of the article and then said. "Let up on work? Scorpio? I don't think so." Lewis looked around the room. "We're in for a bumpy ride if this is true."

"Does that mean you're in or out of the betting pool?" asked a detective.

Lewis looked flabbergasted at the suggestion. "In, of course. What are the odds?"

"We're still deciding on the bets," replied a detective. "How long she'll put him off because we ALL know she will. God knows, she's not easy. The wedding date because we ALL know where this is going. And, if Scorpio will fire anyone out of sheer frustration."

"What about Brett? He's a factor in this," Lewis pointed out.

"He'll just motivate Scorpio more," said a detective. "I vote to add a bet on how soon the big guy wipes the floor with Madison. Who's with me?"

Several hands went up. The pool was formalized on a sheet of paper and hidden in Lewis' desk.

(Read Cassandra Carey's Connections at my home page. Look for the links to this story.)

_Donely Penthouse_

Ring! Ring! Tiffany groaned and stretched out a hand to take the phone.

"Donely residence, this better be good," answered Tiffany.

From the other end came Felicia's excited voice. "TIff! Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"Cassandra's column. Everyone is talking about it here at the Brownstone."

"What about? The latest Mayo Clinic journal? That place is full of medical types."

"About Anna and Robert, you silly goose!"

Tiffany sat up bolt upright and fully awake. "Say again."

"Are you still in bed? I thought you'd be at the station by now."

"Sean got it into his head to relive some of his glory days last night. And, well, I'm knackered. You know how fit spies can be," Tiffany confessed. "What's that about Anna and Robert?"

Felicia proceeded to read the article to her over the phone. Midway through Tiffany shook Sean awake - violently.

"Hold on, Felicia. Sean, wake up!"

"I gave you my all, honey. Really and truly," muttered Sean. "I need sleep."

"YOU need to hot foot it to … to … which one do you think, Felicia?" asked Tiffany.

Over the phone, Felicia seemed to read her friend's mind. "I can handle Anna if Sean takes Robert. I have to get to the office." She hung up the phone.

Tiffany slid out of bed. She yanked the blankets off Sean. "You need to get to Robert and ask him about his … his intentions."

"What are you going on about?" asked an irritated and cold Sean. He glanced at the time. "For the love of god, it's -"

"If you loved me, you will help me get to the bottom of this," said Tiffany gathering the sheets around her on the way to the bathroom.

"Around what?" bellowed Sean.

"Robert and Anna's affair. The one that they have obviously been hiding," said Tiffany. "You don't suppose he couldn't commit to Katherine because subconsciously he still had feelings for Anna?"

Sean slumped into his pillow. "Those waters are the equivalent of a mine field and the combatants are well-armed. I wouldn't put a toe in if you paid me to."

"I hope you enjoy the guest room then," said Tiffany.

"Honey, this is none of our business," protested Sean.

"This is all business, Sean," Tiffany drew her arms about her and tilted her chin up. "Something happened today that has NEVER happened before."

Sean sighed. He began to rise from their bed. "What is that?"

"I have been scooped and by Cassandra Carey no less!" declared Tiffany petulantly. "Being scooped is annoying and by Cassandra, well, that is beyond intolerable. You go see Robert and get the story out of him or else."

_Devane Donely Investigations_

By the far wall, Felicia placed an arrangement of flowers into a handy vase. Her curiosity was wildly aroused because they were a dozen, red, long-stemmed roses. She pondered two things - if the flowers were from Robert or not and whether Cassandra was right about Brett and Anna.

"God, I wish that party had been recorded," muttered Felicia.

Anna came in humming a tune. She didn't see Felicia in the corner.

To Felicia's ears, the tune sounded like a waltz. She was even more intrigued. She watched surreptitiously waiting for Anna to notice her presence. Her jaw dropped as Anna did a very artful twirl as if she were dancing with someone. She blurted out loud, "It must be love. Definitely."

Anna stopped in mid-movement and turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Oh, Felicia, you startled me! What did you say?"

"Uh, uh, nothing important." Felicia gestured at the flowers. "These came for you. I was just putting them in a vase. The card is there on the table." Felicia carried the vase over to her desk. "I was going to put them in your office."

"How lovely," said Anna picking up the card. She opened it and read. She giggled then composed herself knowing that Felicia was watching with wide eyes.

Felicia put the vase down. "You must have had a wonderful time."

"Oh, I did. I wasn't expecting to but I did," said Anna.

"It's sweet of Robert to send you flowers," said Felicia trying in vain to not look too interested.

"They're not from Robert. They're from … someone else," answered Anna just catching herself. She carried the vase into her office.

Felicia's eyes widened even more at this unsaid revelation. Her mind was adding up the numbers and the words "oh, my god" kept flashing like a big neon sign. Her mouth opened in a round 'O' as she realized another thing. Given Anna's good humor and mood, she had not seen the Gazette.

Mentally, Felicia visualized Anna's office for breakable objects. "That's not going to matter. She has a gun."

"Is this today's edition?" called out Anna from her office.

"Uh, uh, er, yeah," said Felicia carefully. "But … but … there's nothing interesting, really. I wouldn't bother."

"It never hurts to stay current on the news," said Anna. This was followed by the sound of paper rustling.

Felicia sat quietly at her desk much like a woman practicing Lamaze breathing techniques. "Ten, nine, eight … seven … six." She closed her eyes. "Five … four … three … two … one."

She heard not a sound. She opened one eye then the other. She leaned towards Anna's open doorway. Silence.

Five minutes later, Anna strode out of her office. Her face was impassive. Her steps were quick and jerky lacking their usual grace. She said to Felicia. "I'm off to the shooting range. God help anyone who gets in my way today."

"You saw the Gazette, huh?" asked Felicia. "People shouldn't believe everything they read."

Anna growled like an angry cat whose fur was standing all on end. Felicia flinched.

Felicia was about to say something when a knock came at the door and Mark Carlin came in trailed by members of the press. The questions came fast and furious.

"How long have you and the commissioner carried on?" asked Carlin.

"No comment," snarled Anna.

"What is your interest in Brett Madison?" asked another.

"What happened in dark corners, Mrs. Lavery?" came another.

Knowing his quarry well, Carlin shot back, "Did you wreck Scorpio's engagement to Katherine Delafied?"

"Drop dead!" exclaimed Anna before turning her back on the mad mob and locking herself in her office.

Felicia stood up and made to stand in front of Anna's office while saying at the top of her lungs. "Mrs. Lavery and this agency have no comments. Leave the office right now!"

"Or else what?" asked Carlin sarcastically. "You'll call her boyfriend down on us? Or your husband? I'm shaking already."

"You better be," said Felicia. "This is borderline harassment, you cockroach."

Carlin looked at his colleagues. "Ah, see I told you so. There IS a story here."

"Tiffany hasn't said a word about this," noted a reporter.

"Friends protecting friends, what else is new?" asked Carlin.

_PCPD_

Humming a tune, Robert settled into his office chair trailed by Lewis and Frisco. Lewis and Frisco shot inquiring looks at each other.

"Sounds like your morning started off on the right note as it were," said Frisco.

"Had a good night's sleep," said Robert. "I'm not ALWAYS grouchy."

Lewis and Frisco had the sense to not say anything which was the same as if they HAD said something.

"Not ALL the time, all right? Am I allowed to be cheerful, hmm?" asked Robert. "Continue my good mood by telling me we've solved the latest homicide on the docks."

"Not yet but the beat cops are all briefed on the case bulletin and the description of the suspect," provided Lewis.

"I noticed everyone was smiling as I came in. Did we all drink the same happy juice this morning?" asked Robert. "I'm not opposed to it as long as its legal." He glanced over his desk. "Where's my morning paper?"

"You haven't read the Gazette yet?" asked Lewis.

"No. I got up a bit on the late side and came over here."

"Nothing worthwhile today, Robert. No murders or thefts," said Frisco.

"A good cop collects information no matter how trivial. You never know when you'll remember something useful," said Robert. He looked expectantly at Lewis. "So, where's my paper?"

"Coming right up," said Lewis.

Frisco took a few steps back away from Robert's desk. "Late night, huh? The mayor's party must have been good."

"It was fun. I was pleasantly … surprised," said Robert absently as he looked over some documents waiting for his signature.

"You and Anna going to more parties?"

"As many as we can stomach. Let it be a lesson to you about the perils of a life of public service - holiday parties that require the endurance of Atlas, a thick skin and a tin ear."

Frisco grimaced. "That doesn't sound like fun to me."

"The party was horrible but the company made up for it … in spades," said Robert. He sat back in his chair and said, "After what she's been through the last few months, she deserves some time to, uh, just relax, be herself."

"I'm not following. Be herself?" asked Frisco.

Robert chuckled. "I forget that you didn't know Anna from before she came here. She was …" His voice trailed off and he looked down at this desk. He cleared his throat. "Enough chit chat. Let's get to work. Where is that blasted paper?"

Lewis entered at that precise moment followed seconds later by Sean. Lewis placed the Gazette on Robert's desk and stood back.

"He hasn't seen it," whispered Frisco to Sean.

Sean was plainly seeing a horrific vision as he said, "Robert, I'll be right back. I need to -"

"This won't take me long. Stay," commanded Robert as he opened the Gazette. He talked out loud as he flipped and read. "I want to know more about the Chamber of Commerce."

"Why?" asked Sean.

"Something you said at Kellys about preparing for new companies coming into town," Robert looked up at his old friend. "It came to me that we could use the same data to decide if we need more beat cops or coverage of problem areas. Have a seat."

"No, no, not necessary. I prefer to stay standing," said Sean.

"I have to be going," said Frisco.

"No, you're not," whispered Sean eyeing Robert as he turned a page. "I need a shield."

"I have a job to do, Sean."

"You owe me, Frisco," said Sean low and urgently. Robert flipped to another page. "Remember Paris, winery, rescuing Felicia."

"Oh, please," protested Frisco. "I could have handled that with no problems."

"With even less finesse than a bull in a china cabinet."

"You were cramping my style, Sean."

"For the love of god!" exclaimed Robert. He slammed the paper down and stared daggers at his two friends. "Have either of you SEEN this?"

Created on Friday, January 28, 2011 12:33:27 PM America/Chicago from /Users/Orac/Documents/My


	11. Chapter 11

In the police commissioner's office, a standoff was in progress between three petrified men and one irate, livid commissioner who fired volleys of verbal hellfire.

"This Carey woman has had it in for Anna for years! Why can't they just leave her alone?" ranted Robert. "There is no call for this … this muckraking GARBAGE."

"She's a public figure, Robert," said Sean.

"Not anymore. Her life and career are strictly private," Robert said. "I'm the one paid by the public to do the public's bidding. They should be taking potshots at me not her. It's not fair! If she fights back, they'll really have it in for her!"

"Let's give Anna some credit here. She handled the press beautifully during Victor's trial and everything that came after that and -" Sean began to say.

"That was a public trial. The press had a duty to report on that." Robert slapped the _Gazette_ down hard on his desk. "This is a gross invasion of privacy and cause for slander!"

"No one reads this stuff, Robert," said Frisco. "It'll be forgotten by tomorrow."

"You want some suits at the house?" asked Lewis.

"Hell, no! Robin hates them. She says it scares away her friends." Robert ran a hand through his hair. "Robin gets enough grief at school. She doesn't need this either."

Sean sat down in the armchair. His internal radar was pinging madly. Robert's reaction was too extreme. From Anna he could expect a certain level of impulsive explosiveness but Robert was always the more level-headed and calm of the two. Something wasn't adding up. He ventured to say, "Robert, stories and innuendoes are the stuff of papers and gossips. All three of us have had our share of it. Let this slide."

With a mulish expression on his face, Robert stood up. He laid both palms flat on his desk. His eyes narrowed. In a voice laced with dangerous undercurrents, he said, "Not this time."

"Why not?" asked Sean studying Robert's body language and face.

"Because … because I can't," said Robert. "She was … was getting over Duke and the Faison business. Now this. Why can't she get a break in this town? Why can't she be happy? I want her to be happy and have a good life."

"We all do, Robert."

"You know her background. You know how much family means to her and having roots and stability," said Robert. He sat back down. "You should have seen her last night. She was so happy that … that joy was pouring out of her."

"Uh, huh," murmured Sean encouragingly. He was beginning to suspect that maybe Tiffany's theories had some basis in reality.

Robert continued, "She should be like that all the time. She was always rather impish in the early days, remember? She's so serious now. What happened to that effervescent woman that took on life with verve and style?"

"Really? Do tell more," said Frisco also taking a seat.

Sean said cagily, "When I introduced her, I remember that you couldn't take your eyes off her."

"How could I? She aimed both barrels at me the second she came in. She aimed and I … I forgot to duck."

"Anna made quite the impression eh?" asked Lewis.

"It was like facing salvation and a firing squad at the same time. The only option was surrender," said Robert. He looked around the room as if for the first time realizing where he was and who he was with. He said dismissively, "Never mind all that. Ancient history. The damage has been done. Anna must be going out of her mind. But, like you say, Sean, she's used to this shabby treatment. I'm sure she's fine. Let's get back to work."

Frisco and Lewis left leaving Sean behind deep in thought. He said, "Sounds like you and Anna had a grand time last night."

"Yeah. We rarely get a chance to just talk. That's what we did. No filters. No interruptions," said Robert. "It's good that we three can talk about the old days. Those in our line of work who can't, well, it must feel like having an arm cut off."

"I think it's the reason few agent retire early. I stayed in a lot longer than I should have. You and Anna were the exception."

"I did try to stay in but things were different once she was gone. I was different," said Robert. "It was good timing for me to leave after the Ice Princess caper."

Sean probed gently. "I think the time apart probably gave you two some perspective."

Robert's face grew concerned. "I had it easy. Anna had Robin and she managed to make a life for them all on her own. She wasn't the same woman afterwards."

"Anna's always been a strong, capable and independent woman, Robert. She's a rock."

"Even rocks can wear down."

"You think that's what wrong with her? I don't see anything amiss myself."

"Anna's got her walls up all the time, always on guard. She doesn't seem happy to me. Not in the way I know she could be."

"After the year she's had, can you blame her?"

"No, I can't. But, damn it, Sean, doesn't she deserve to be happy and to feel safe?" asked Robert. "I hated the way Faison made her fearful. The thought that one word to Robin from him could have shattered Anna's spirit infuriated me."

"He's out of our lives, my friend," said Sean. "Anna needs time. That's all. And, maybe a distraction like Brett."

Robert blinked a few times then asked, "Who?"

"Brett Madison. Is he interested or the other way around?"

"I have no idea."

Sean noted, "Brett's a good guy. Very steady, loyal. He might be good for her."

"Well, that's between the two of them, isn't it? If there is something there."

Sean gestured towards the Gazette lying on Robert's desk. "Where there's smoke, there's usually a fire kindling."

"I haven't sniffed any forest fires lately," said Robert. He glanced at his phone. "I've wasted the morning away. I better start earning my pay."

Sean said goodbye and left. As soon as the door closed, Robert lifted the phone receiver and stabbed at the keys.

Anna picked up after a few rings sounding as equally irritated as Robert. She snapped, "Yes? What do you want?"

"A minute of your time," said Robert in a casual tone.

"Thank God, it's you."

"What's all that noise I hear?"

"Mosquitoes," replied Anna. "Loud and really, really annoying ones. They won't leave!"

Robert listened and caught enough words to piece together a picture he didn't like one bit. "Insects with press credentials?"

"Lots and lots," said Anna. "I need to get out of here before I kill someone."

"I'll send over a uniform to disperse them."

"No, don't do that. It's more ammunition for them. That is the last thing we want." Anna sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Robert. "How are you getting out?"

"Can I borrow your grappling hook?"

Robert smiled. "Anytime, luv. You're sure there's nothing more I can do?"

"I'd best ignore them. Starve them of comments and drama and they'll leave."

"What are you doing now?"

"Besides hiding out with my door locked and covering my ears, nothing. I can't concentrate with the noise."

"I'll keep you company then. Help you ignore the gnats hovering 'round there."

"I don't want to keep you from work, Robert."

"Lewis runs this place just fine. Some days I think he'd prefer I didn't show up."

Anna giggled. "You do have a tendency to, um, disrupt Guy's routine."

"A little unexpected excitement keeps the department sharp." Robert cleared his throat. "Speaking of excitement, about Brett and you, is there something there?"

"Maybe a little spark but that's all," admitted Anna.

"I don't want our masquerade to rain on Brett's parade."

"There's no parade to rain on. Not even a marching band."

"You'll let me know when the trumpet section starts up so I can get out of the way?"

"You wouldn't have a problem with my dating Brett?" Hastily, Anna added, "If I do that is."

Robert took his time answering. "I know I was a little overbearing when it came to you and Duke but … but I felt I had cause. I don't feel that way with Brett. Which is not to say that if he broke your heart that I wouldn't see him in the hospital for a week."

"He's always been straightforward."

"I just want you to be happy. If that means Brett, then so be it."

"I want the same for you, Robert."

"You and Robin going to start hand-picking my dates?"

Anna laughed. "No! You don't need our help for that."

"Maybe I do. My social calendar is pretty lacking in that area these days," said Robert.

"Ditto. What a pair we are," observed Anna wryly. "I'd never have pegged myself for this sort of life."

"What? Sane and alive?"

"Having a family and being settled in one place, I mean," said Anna. "I always dreamed of excitement and adventure at every turn."

"We still have that now and again. The odd kidnapping, death threat, bombing, wall to wall excitement in old Port Chuck." Robert's voice grew soft and contemplative. "Remember, on the flight back to Paris, we talked about having a family? How many girls? How many boys? A spread somewhere to muck about in."

Anna's response was slow to come. "Our dream."

"It's sort of come true. We have a wonderful daughter. We live in a great place. We're still in each other's lives in a way. You watch my back and I watch yours."

"I meddle in your life and you return the favor," said Anna.

"Admit it, Devane, we both need the occasional kick in the pants. Who better to give it to you than me?"

"It's a good thing I can't stay mad at you for very long, Scorpio."

"I've got some really good friends but family is better," Robert paused and added in a raspy voice, "I don't ever want to lose it. I need my girls around."

In a choked voice, Anna replied back, "You're stuck with us. No matter what. I promise."

_Port Charles Gazette_

Social columnist Cassandra Carey smirked as she watched her editor Ted Van Dyne review her copy for the next edition. He hadn't said a word but she could see his lips moving. He read the piece twice.

"I don't know about this one, Cass. It's risky," said Ted.

"We're sold out of the latest edition, aren't we? This one will be even bigger."

"Yeah, a bigger lawsuit."

"That's not Anna's style," replied Cassandra dismissively. "Besides, everything there is from legitimate sources."

"Ah, how did you get her WSB records?"

"I lucked out on that one. By chance, the WSB released records for her years of service. Heavily redacted but still lots of meat," crowed Cassandra. "I love the Freedom Of Information Act."

"I want to pass this by legal first just to make sure especially about this stuff about being a fence. You got THIS verified?" asked Ted.

"Straight from another fence who she consulted during the time of the Aquarius Diamond. Those guys KNOW Anna Devane," said Cassandra. "I could see the stories in their eyes, Ted, but I couldn't make them talk other than to confirm that she DID do business as a fence a long time ago. She can refute all she likes but facts are facts."

"I'd remember Olivia Jerome if I were you," advised Ted.

"Ted, this aura of mystery has to be contrived. No woman is that deep. I'm doing a public service here."

"Scorpio is going to eviscerate this paper. He can make our life miserable."

"And prove, once and for all, that he's not the objective public servant where his ex-wife is concerned. How much of the police budget was used up during the Snowman investigation? Carlin tried to do a piece on that and he was muzzled from high up in the food chain," said Cassandra. "Anna's had Robert on a string for years. Dozens of people saw her drag the him into the conservatory, Ted. They left no doubt what they were up to. They were necking like two teenagers in the dark."

"Two former spouses decide to indulge in some fringe benefits of their previously wedded state. Is that news?" asked Ted.

"It's of interest to Port Charles society. Love triangles sell papers. You know that better than I do. This has it all - public interest, sex, scandal, gossip galore."

Ted sat back in his chair and looked hard at her. "Cassandra, what's driving this crusade? You've always been curious about Anna but never to this degree. What agenda are you following?"

"Just doing my job, Ted. People don't think of me as a journalist but I have the degree to prove it." Cassandra replied with conviction. "I have the instincts to spot a story. Scorpio and Devane? There's a story there and I want it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anna rushed into her home. She slammed the door and leaned her back against it. She paused to catch her breath. The press had left her office and she had made a mad dash for home. Thankfully, there were no press trucks parked in front or reporters loitering around.

"Robin, Olin, I'm home!" cried Anna. She tossed her purse on to the sofa and shrugged off her coat.

Robin came out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. "Hi, Mom."

Anna plopped herself down on the armchair. "I hope your day has been better than mine."

"I'm the most popular girl at school," replied Robin dryly.

Seeing Robin's less than enthusiastic expression, Anna asked, "Wouldn't that make you happier than you look?"

"Well, yes, if it was about me," explained Robin.

"Meaning?"

"Never mind, Mom," said Robin. Her eyes drifted to the Gazette lying on the table. "I asked Dad to come for dinner. Why don't you, um, freshen up before he gets here?"

Anna looked at her watch. "I have time for a quick shower. Do you have a good movie for us to watch?"

"Um, no, but I don't think we'll run out of conversation topics," said Robin.

Olin came out of Anna's bedroom. "Oh, chum, your bath is ready. Nice and hot. You look like you've had a long day."

Anna groaned in deep appreciation. "Horrid. Utterly horrid. A quick soak is just what I need to ... to forget about today."

"It was Robin's idea," said Olin.

Robin led Anna into her bedroom. "Have your bath, Mom. I'll get you before dinner is ready so you can dress."

"What did I ever do to deserve a daughter like you?" asked Anna as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Robin and Olin held a rapid-fire whispered conference.

"I'm telling you THIS is NOT a good idea," insisted Olin.

"Dad always says that where there's smoke, there has to be a fire somewhere close," said Robin. "Besides, how else am I going to find out anything?"

"This ... this what do you call it again?"

"Intervention," said Robin.

"It won't pass go with your parents."

"Oh, please, Olin, you want to know as much as I do." Robin took the Gazette and hid it in a desk drawer. "That's for dessert."

#

After dinner, Robert sidled over to the couch and sat down. Anna chose the armchair. Robin came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with steaming mugs of coffee and cocoa plus small plates with slices of chocolate almond cake.

"That looks delicious but I have to cut down on the calories," said Robert patting his stomach. "The old metabolism isn't what it was."

"Dad, this is my assignment for home economics. You have to give me a critique," said Robin. "It's chocolate and very relaxing."

"Relax straight to my hips you mean," added Anna.

"You like chocolate, Mom. I know you do."

"Give in to the child, Anna," said Robert accepting his plate. He took a bite. "Hmmm, this is very good. Passing grade from me."

Robin waited for Anna's verdict.

"Not too sweet or too rich," said Anna. "An A plus."

"I was going to add almond sprinkles on top but I thought that was overkill," said Robin. She pushed the coffees towards her parents then moved to the desk. "Don't forget your drinks."

"Wonderful meal and dessert. What more could I wish for?" asked Robert with a smile.

Robin pulled out the Gazette and watched her parents for a few moments. She had sensed nothing out of the ordinary during dinner but she had to make sure one way or the other. She put the Gazette behind her back and hovered just behind the sofa.

"Aren't you going to have some of your creation?" asked Anna.

"Afterwards."

"After what?"

Robin whipped out the Gazette. "After we discuss THIS."

Anna and Robert shared twin looks of ill-concealed dread and exasperation.

"Mom, you said that it was business." Robin held open the Gazette page in question. "This doesn't look like business to me, Dad."

"It's all a ... a ... help me out here, luv," said Robert.

"A fabrication," said Anna.

"So, you weren't dancing the night away in each other's arms?"

"It was a party. We couldn't very well stand against the wall like a pair of wallflowers," said Anna.

"The music was splendid and ... and what's wrong with dancing with your mother ... or anyone else?" spluttered Robert.

"You WERE dancing the night away. Check!" Robin said.

"I ... we said no such thing," said Anna.

"You didn't deny it," countered Robin.

"All right. We'll give you the dancing," said Robert.

"In each other's arms?" asked Robin.

"Well, that could be taken many-" began Robert.

"After you started dancing with Mom, did you dance with anyone else?" asked Robin in full interrogation mode now.

"We didn't dance THAT many times," said Robert weakly.

"Mom, did you dance with anyone else?"

"Why all the questions?" asked Anna.

"Answer the question, please."

"Obviously I danced only with your father," said Anna with some annoyance.

Robin looked at Anna then Robert and back to Anna. "Why obviously?"

"Because ... because ... because I'm your mother and I said so," replied Anna falling back on an old standby response.

Robert came to Anna's rescue. "Look, we danced with each other a few times through the evening. You go to a party, you're supposed to have a good time, right? We had a good time. End of story."

"What he said. Every word," said Anna. "Sweetheart, you know better than to read those scandal rags."

Robin was not to be deterred or distracted. "Next thing. DId you or did you not snog in the solarium?"

"Snog?" asked Robert.

"What?" Anna grabbed the Gazette. "THAT was not in there. I know it's not."

"Kiss, hug, make out, neck, stuff like that," said Robin.

"What are they teaching kids in school these days?" marveled Robert.

Anna nearly slammed the Gazette on the coffee table after perusing every word of the article. "I knew it wasn't in there. Where did you get the idea that ... that we were ... in wherever doing whatever?"

"Sue Scott, Mike Dorsey, Jana Kolecki and that gossipy Tara Roach. I can't stand her. ALL their parents were at the party, Mom. They saw you and Dad carrying on all night long."

"There was NO carrying on," insisted Anna. "It was business like I told you."

Robin crossed her arms. "Mom, Mike's dad said that you dragged Dad into the solarium."

"I needed to have a word in private," replied Anna.

Robin glanced at Robert. "And, Dad, Tara's dad said that you had lipstick on you when you AND Mom got out of the solarium for the SECOND time."

Robert looked at Anna. "You and your indelible lipstick."

"Me?" exclaimed Anna. "Who had the trowel? Not me."

In serious, schoolmistress tones, Robin declared, "You are adults and capable of making your own decisions. However, since I can be affected by said decisions, I'd like some answers. How LONG has this been going on? When were you going to tell me? Can I expect a baby brother or sister soon?"

"At the rate you're going, I can almost guarantee you shall remain an only child," said Robert. "Forever."

"I'm ready to disown her," said an obviously irritated Anna. "This minute. This second."

Robert looked at Anna. "Is she always like this?"

"Only since she hit puberty," replied Anna. "Have I not told you how impossible she's gotten to be?"

"Puberty is ... um," said Robert thoughtfully thinking back to his own adolescant. "A long, long time."

"Endless," added Anna. "Glaciers move faster."

"I AM in the room," said Robin. "Just tell me what's going on."

"There is NOTHING going on between your mother and me in the romance department," said Robert calmly.

"But you're not denying anything," countered Robin.

"What people saw, they saw. Perception is everything and nothing. Don't believe everything you read or hear about."

"It's hard to avoid when it's everywhere and everyone talks about you."

"Let them talk," said Anna. "Robert, we should tell her."

Robert nodded. "Yeah, we should."

"Finally!" said Robin.

Robert patted the seat next to him. "Come here, sweetheart. We're going to let you in on a secret."

Robin sat down next to her father. Her gaze darted between her parents.

"What your mother said about business is true. Your mum and I are on a case," explained Robert. "No one can know that we're doing this investigation so we came up with a cover story to kinda disguise our work."

"And be able to ask questions without tipping people off," added Anna.

"To everyone else, we're ... dating," said Robert with some hesitation.

Anna hastened to add, "Pretending to date. Pretending only."

Robert grinned. "While everyone is dazzled by the floorshow, we're running an investigation right under their noses. That's what you have to keep in mind when you read the papers or when your friends say things about dear old mum and dad."

"It was all an act?" asked Robin. "Olin said you were glowing this morning. All my friends said you both looked really happy."

Robert kept a straight face and a closed mouth.

"I was, yes. I mean, shouldn't I have been? I ... we had a wonderful time," said a flustered Anna. "What's wrong with having a good time?"

Robert looked at his girls. "Mum can be quite the party girl when she relaxes."

Anna smiled at Robert. "That's because Dad exerted himself and was exceedingly charming."

"In our work, we sometimes have to present a different face than what we really are. You know that, sweetheart," said Robert.

Robin nodded. "Like with Mr. Sinclair wanting to marry Mom and you not liking it."

Robert resisted the urge to fidget as he was wont to do whenever Faison came up in conversation. "Um, yeah, something like that."

"And you don't like Mr. Madison?" asked Robin. "For Mom, I mean."

"Er, did I say that?" asked Robert.

"The papers have ... have things mixed up," said Anna. "Brett ... Mr. Madison and I are not involved yet and-"

"Yet?" came Robin and Robert's simultaneous question.

"Uh, er, he may, just may, ask me out," said Anna. "A friendly lunch ... or ... dinner between old friends and colleagues."

"But what about Dad and your cover?" asked Robin.

"Well, it's not a real situation."

"People perceive that there IS a situation. Like Dad says perception is everything," said Robin. "Mom, if you were seen with Dad and Mr. Madison then people are going to make assumptions. It's human nature."

Anna looked hard at Robert. "There is no doubt regarding paternity, is there?"

"I thank you for this miracle before us each and every day," said Robert with wry amusement.

"I sacrificed nine months and the rest of my life, Robert."

Robert chuckled then said contritely, "Yes, dear. Thank you, dear."

"This means that EVERYTHING in the Gazette is true," said Robin. "Kinda."

Robert nodded. "Uh, huh. As long as we have the case open, you'll have to do your best to ignore what people say."

"And since I'm now in on the investigation, I have to help," said Robin with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, no, no, no," said Anna shaking her head for emphasis.

"You'll need help to convince people ... of the act, I mean."

"This is one of those times that I agree with your mother. No way. Too dangerous," said Robert.

"But I can't pretend I don't know, can I? That would be unnatural, unexpected and would arouse suspicion. Suspicion that you don't want, yes?"

"Sharp as a tack. When she's right, she's right," commented Robert.

"I suppose but-" began Anna.

"I can help?" asked Robin hopefully. "I did good with Mr. Sinclair, right Mom?"

Anna knew when a battle was lost. "Fine. You may help. However, there are going to be ground rules."

"Okay. Like?" asked Robin.

"You only help if someone asks you a direct question about your father and me. Keep the answers simple and nothing fantastical. That's your father's specialty," said Anna. "Answer them and walk away. Or don't answer and walk away. You come to us if anyone harasses you, especially reporters."

"It's best to practice some short answers to tell people and stick to that," advised Robert.

Robin nodded. She began to recite some potential responses. "I don't know if they'll get married again. I know they're happy together. Of course I'm over the moon about it. They've been dating for a while."

"Adding some fancy bits there, aren't you?" said Robert.

"Whose daughter is she again?" said Anna pointedly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The house was quiet. Robin had said good night leaving her parents chatting alone in the living room.

"She's growing up. Where did the time go?" asked Robert as he sat on the sofa sipping his coffee. His suit coat lay on the armchair. It had been a long and taxing day. It was time for some relaxation.

"Sometimes I just wish I could turn back time. Have her be that baby I held in my arms, safe and warm," said Anna wistfully. "Things were simpler then. She was either hungry, uncomfortable or needed changing. Now, I don't know anymore."

"You've done an amazing job with her."

"What about my frequent desire to strangle her - is that normal?" groused Anna. She sat down next to Robert with her legs curled under her.

Robert laughed. "She WAS a bit pushy earlier."

"She just has this ... this need to know the truth. All the time. She's opinionated, curious and relentless."

"Reminds me of someone I know," mused Robert with a sly smile on his lips.

"I was never that pushy or bossy," countered Anna. "And I keep my opinions to myself."

Robert tactfully remained silent. His eyes darted to every corner of the room.

Anna looked at him crossly. "It's not all me. Without your half, I'm certain she'd be tolerable."

"I thought we'd settled paternity a while back," Robert said. "Look, Robin has the best of both of us. One day she'll turn those talents to other targets. For now we're her nearest and dearest. The bull's eyes are on us."

"Was that your oblique way of saying I'm overreacting or being overprotective?"

"No, of course not," said Robert.

"Good. Because ... because if I am those things, I don't think I can stop. Robin will understand one day."

"If tonight was a sample of her, um, teen years, I'd be pulling my hair out too." Robert loosened then removed his tie.

"Our parents lived through it, so parenting teen isn't a fatal condition," said Anna. "Sometimes I think she pushes all the wrong buttons, MY buttons in particular, just to get a rise out of me."

"She wouldn't if she knew how much her mum had to give up for her and-" began Robert.

"Stop right there, Robert. I wouldn't change anything that's happened before."

"Nothing? Not even-" Robert cleared his throat. "It would have made things easier if ... if I was around."

"Well, you weren't," said Anna quietly. "We managed."

"Because you're strong, clever, determined and loving."

"I wasn't a saint."

"Who is?"

"Oh, please, don't paint this picture of me as a the ideal mother. I wasn't. I'm still not."

"You were ideal for ... for our child. Still are. Don't knock it." Robert leaned back in the sofa and looked long and hard at Anna.

Unused to his scrutiny, Anna asked a few seconds of silence, "What? Do I have something on my nose?""

"Cute nose," said Robert. "Fabulous profile."

Anna rose slightly and lifted Robert's coffee mug to her nose. She sniffed. "Nothing alcoholic there. Where's your flask hidden?"

Robert chuckled. "Just making an honest observation. For a beautiful woman, you've never been truly vain about your looks. Not even in the early days."

"What looks? My nose is pointy. My eyebrows are hopelessly arched. My lips are too wide."

"What about Robin's nose, eyebrows and lips?"

"They're perfect."

"Exactly!" Robert smiled broadly at Anna.

"And you need glasses!" chortled Anna. She lifted a pillow ready and made ready to fling it at him.

"Not where you're concerned." The words were out before he thought of why he'd said them. In the awkward silence that followed, their eyes locked. The pillow lay forgotten.

The kitchen door began to open and Olin poked her head in. "Anna, I'm leaving. You and the commish have a good night."

Anna blinked. Her eyes drifted downward. Her fingers patted her hair nervously. "Um, yeah, you, too, Olin."

"Night!" Robert added.

Anna fluffed her pillow. She cast sidelong glances at Robert when she thought he wasn't looking at her.

Robert gulped his coffee down while mentally berating himself for making Anna uncomfortable. He'd always wants her to be at ease with him. "I ought to be going."

Anna's head snapped up. "It's early yet."

"Um, about what I said-"

"It's fine, Robert, really," insisted Anna.

"I crossed the boundary a bit."

Anna shrugged. "Did you? I ... I hadn't noticed."

"You didn't?" asked Robert.

"We DO have a history together. It's not something we can hide from is it?"

"No. It's like the weather."

"Pardon?"

"It's always there blowing in different directions. Can't get away from it."

Anna nodded absently. "Oh, right. Right. It is what it is."

"We've moved on with our lives but, um, Robin's a ... a constant reminder of ... of what we had," Robert managed to get out.

Anna smiled. "The best thing."

"Absolutely the best," said Robert grinning back at her.

"With the case and us pretending to be together, it's only natural for feelings to come out," babbled Anna. "Not feelings, um, memories. Just memories."

"They WERE good memories," noted Robert. "Everything felt so right."

"The happiest days and nights of my life," Anna blurted out. She quickly backtracked. "One of the ... the many happy times I mean."

"Yeah, for me, too," stammered Robert. "I only want what's best for you."

"I want the same for you, Robert," replied Anna.

"After we solve this case, I'll help you out with Brett. If that's who ... what you want."

Anna sighed. "I don't know what I want. All I know is that I can't stand still like I have been. Life goes on."

"To everything there is a season?" asked Robert.

Anna nodded. "My winter has been unbearable. I'm hoping spring proves better."

#

Sean stood by the tall balcony doors looking out at the skyline of Port Charles. He sipped from a wine glass. Tiffany came bustling in shaking the snow off her coat.

"Well, how did my broadcast go?" asked Tiffany.

"Flawlessly, as usual," said Sean absently.

Tiffany shook her head. She tossed her coat on to the sofa. She dropped a kiss on his cheek. "What's wrong? You've been in a strange mood since this morning."

"Have I?" asked Sean. He wound an arm around Tiffany's waist. "Sorry."

"Tell me what's on your mind. Don't deny it. I know that look you get."

Sean took her by the hand and led her to sofa. They sat down next to each other.

"Remember when I didn't believe you about Robert and Anna?" asked Sean.

Tiffany gasped. "You found out something? From Robert? Tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Nothing definite, sweetheart. Just a hunch that something's happening."

"Okay. Like what? When?" pressed Tiffany.

"Hold it a minute, honey. I could be completely off," said Sean. "Seeing things that I want to see. Don't get your hopes up."

"Too late," said Tiffany. She tossed of her shoes and made herself comfortable on the sofa. "You believe me now?"

"Let's say that I'm more inclined towards your theory than before," replied Sean cagily.

Tiffany nodded. "That's good enough for me. What did Robert say?"

"It wasn't so much what he said than how he said it," said Sean. "You've known Robert for years. There's a part of him that's always under wraps. That's partly due to our training and the fact that he's a very private person, especially about things that matter the most to him."

"He jokes around a lot and hides behind his badge but when he lets you in, it can be heartbreaking."

"He's a man of strong convictions and even stronger feelings. Sometimes I think he bottles it all up just to keep from exploding," said Sean. "Today, in his office, he cracked a little."

"Well, come on. Details! Did he say the L word?"

"No!" exclaimed Sean. "Robert and I are close but the one thing we rarely talk about is what he feels about Anna and their marriage. I mean he adores her because she's Robin's mother and his best friend. But, I don't remember him ever talking about what happened between them or how he fell for her until today."

"Oooh, this is getting good. What did he say?"

"What he said about meeting Anna for the first time was memorable. Let me think of his exact words," said Sean. "'It was like facing salvation and a firing squad at the same time. The only option was surrender.'"

"He said that?"

Sean nodded. "The look on his face, honey, was the exact look he had at that meeting - a man caught completely off balance and frantically trying to regain his feet. He was furious about the _Gazette _piece."

"We expected that," said Tiffany.

"There's upset and then there's raging," explained Sean. "The press was waving a red flag at him and, believe me, he would have gored them if he could. They better not keep this up because he's not going to let it slide, badge or no badge."

"He's always been very protective of Anna," said Tiffany.

"True, except there's a difference now."

"Like what?"

"Remember what he was like when Grant Putnam kidnapped Anna?"

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Robert was crazed. On one hand, there was Robin who was too traumatized to speak and a madman taunting him from long distance. I don't remember him sleeping or eating."

"Robert took the commissioner's job so he could be in charge of the search for her. THAT was the ONLY reason," said Sean. "He was prepared to do anything to get her back. Afterwards, he told me he was so driven because of Robin. She needed her mother. I always had the niggling feeling that there was more to it."

"He loves Anna," said Tiffany. "What else?"

"Well, he was stubbornly not seeing that part of the equation," said Sean. "She was with Duke. He was grieving over Holly. Faison comes along but Anna's grieving for Duke and Robert was with Katherine. I don't believe they would have let themselves feel anything inappropriate."

"And now it's appropriate," said Tiffany with a big smile.

"The question is whether THEY feel it is," said Sean. "Something happened at that party."

"Whatever it is, we NEED to keep it moving along. Help them realize their feelings for each other. See the possibilities."

"Proceed with caution. That's all I'm going to say," advised Sean. "They're closer than ever and further apart, too. They're friends and parents. They're comfortable in those roles. It's going to be tricky to get them to meet in the middle let alone to get them to consider a change in their relationship."

"But they've been dancing circles around each other for years, Sean. It's so obvious!" spluttered Tiffany. "What we have to do is simple."

"And what would that be?"

"Aim them at each other, of course."

"Honey, that's not a plan. That's suicide," said Sean reasonably. "Anna and Robert are the last people to be pushed into an action neither of them wants."

"They're hiding from the truth, Sean. It's our duty as their friends to lead them to enlightenment," said Tiffany. She rose and made for the phone.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sean.

"Just a little nudge in the right direction is all," said Tiffany. "Don't you worry your 'lil head 'bout it."

#

The Seagull Bar and Grill was a fixture on the docks catering to veteran sailors and captains. It was comfortable and clean if a little worn in places. Cassandra Carey walked confidently into the bar. With a knit hat and sunglasses, she was unrecognizable. Without looking at anyone else, she made straight for a booth in the far corner.

Cassandra slid into her seat. "Not what I expected."

"That was the point," said Bettina Sarkosian who like Cassandra was dressed to disguise her real self with a gray peacoat, black beret and a heavy scarf covering the lower half of her face. "This would be the last place anyone would think either of us would step a foot in. Well, did you do it?"

Cassandra beamed. "My editor had some qualms but it's going into the next edition."

"Perfect," said Bettina. "Just perfect."

Cassandra frowned. "He did question how I got the documents. I told him what you told me about the Freedom of Information Act."

Bettina nodded. "Good."

"Is that really where you got it from?"

"Does it matter?" Bettina shot back.

"Wait a minute. I have my journalistic integrity to think of here. If this isn't true then-"

"Every word is true, Cass. Don't worry on that," interrupted Bettina. "Anna Devane is no angel."

"But where did you get it from?"

"I thought reporters are supposed to keep their sources a secret?"

"This is a little different. My job and my reputation are on the line." hissed Cassandra. "Anna was an agent for this country. Her work was classified."

"Until now," insisted Bettina. "If it makes you feel better, nothing in the material I gave you is relevant. She's been retired for decades. Relax."

"I suppose you're right. It is a coup. But Robert Scorpio is another matter."

"Has he contacted the _Gazette_?"

"No."

"Then why are you worried?" asked Bettina.

"Where she goes, he follows and vice versa. Those two cover for each other on everything."

"Even when they were public officials, right?" Bettina gave Cassandra a knowing look. "Think of this as exposing corruption. It's a public service."

"But Scorpio-"

"Will be occupied. Trust me on that," said Bettina in cool, nonchalant tones.

"You've got him in your sights?"

"Oh, yes, I do," said Bettina. "I have for a very long time."


	14. Chapter 14

Even in cold weather, the docks were busy with workers, sailors, cargo haulers and private citizens doing business with the stores and companies that lined the riverfront. The mix of people and businesses encouraged people to keep their business and whatever else they may witness to themselves. One never knew what could happen. The police department maintained a dedicated patrol just for the riverfront area including the docks.

Several police officers nodded at Anna as she took her early afternoon walk on the docks. A brimmed black hat, dark leather gloves and a thick gray coat shielded her from the stiff wind blowing in from the river. The press, while fewer than the day before, were still camped out at the detective agency. She had been forced to use her office window for a quick escape. She was midway to crossing an intersection when she spotted Robert lurking in the shadows of a small store. Anna glanced around quickly before ducking into the side street to join Robert.

"Anything interesting?" asked Anna.

"Possibly," said Robert. Unconsciously, he pulled Anna closer. Automatically, he turned his own body to shield her from one side. "I was taking a stroll earlier and saw Daniel Brewster step into the store across the way there."

The store in question was a tobacco shop. It seemed neither shabby or too prosperous. There were no flashy advertisements in its lone storefront window. There was no neon sign proclaiming to any who passed if the store was open or not.

"He may just like cigars," said Anna.

"He's never smoked," replied Robert.

"A gift?"

"Why would he hide his identity under a hat and workman coveralls?"

"Ah, yes, that would be suspicious," said Anna. Over his shoulder, she kept an eye on the store.

"Can you see anything in the upper floor?" asked Robert.

"Shades in the windows. Can't see a thing," said Anna. "One customer coming out. It's not Brewster. How long have been out here?"

"A half hour. Long enough for him to buy a gift I think," said Robert.

"Well, yes, if he shops like you."

"I see something I like. I buy it. Why do women make a fuss about shopping?"

Anna smiled. "It depends on our moods, Robert." She spotted Brewster coming out of the store. As he put his cap on, she got a good glimpse of his face. "He's out and heading this way."

With little thought to her actions, she grasped Robert's coat lapels, pulled him urgently towards her and lifted her face upwards. As if reading her mind, he bent down and touched her lips with his. Through lowered eyes, Anna kept Brewster in sight as he got closer and closer. Unable to do anything about his quarry, Robert did the only thing he could do - acting the part of a lover. He pressed Anna against the wall. A protective hand lowered on their own to her waist. He deepened the kiss.

If his response took Anna by surprise then her own reactions overwhelmed her reason. Her senses registered the feel of the brick wall at her back, the solidity of Robert's body at her front and the soft gliding warmth of his lips on her own. Her hand tightened on his lapel. Her eyelids felt suddenly heavy. Her lips parted under his in natural invitation.

Anna was barely aware of Brewster passing them by without a glance. He was a brown blur in her peripheral vision. The kiss lingered on for a few more seconds before a loud bang brought them both to the present.

Robert searched Anna's face as he stepped back from her. For her part, Anna turned her flushed face and bright eyes away from his gaze.

"Anna?" whispered Robert.

Looking far into the distance and trying to get her breathing under control, Anna said, "We sh-should follow him."

"Him?" asked Robert.

"Brewster," reminded Anna. "You … you were trailing him, remember?"

Robert cleared his throat and made to check his coat. "Right. I'll follow him. You can go to lunch or something. I can handle this one on my own." He began to walk away to pick up Brewster's trail.

Anna rushed after him. "You may need backup. Two's always better than one."

"I'm not going to say no," said Robert.

She glanced sharply at him. Her brain asked one question and her heart another. "No?"

The corner of Robert's mouth curled up. "How often do I say no to you?"

Anna grinned. "Rarely and only when I give you the chance to, Scorpio."

"One of these days, Devane, I'm going to put my foot down with you." His eyes stopped scanning the people in front of them. "I see him. Let's hop to it." His hand found hers and gripped it gently but firmly. She didn't pull her hand away. Instead, she matched him stride for stride as they followed Brewster down the riverfront.

As they got closer, their pace slowed. Brewster did not seem to be in a hurry. He walked at a normal pace. He did not stop to window shop. Anna and Robert followed him for three more blocks before he entered the Harbour View Hotel. As it became obvious that Brewster was heading for the elevator, his trailers split up. Robert took to the emergency stairs while Anna continued to follow at a distance.

She stood by a bank of phones while watching Brewster as he waited for an elevator. She dialed Robert's cell phone.

"Robert?"

Robert's voice came in a rush. "Got a floor?"

"Not yet," whispered Anna.

"I'll keep going 'til the fifth floor."

The elevator opened. Brewster stepped in. Anna waited until the doors closed before hurrying over and reading the display of floor numbers above the elevator. She kept the cell phone close to her ear. She pressed the down button hoping to use that to check the elevator's progress. "Past the third floor."

"I'd better go to the sixth or seventh."

"Past the fourth now." Anna could hear Robert's breathing pick up as he continued up the stairs. "It's stopped at the sixth."

"Near-nearly there," said Robert.

"It's the sixth, definitely. It's on the way down again."

It was a minute before Robert replied. "He's gone into a room. He had a pass key. I'm going to recon."

"Wait 'til I get there," said Anna hurriedly.

"Can't."

Anna sighed. "Fine. Be careful. Keep your cell open."

"Yes, dear," said Robert cheerfully.

Anna's foot tapped impatiently on the floor. She fairly ran into the elevator when it came and punched the sixth floor button savagely. "C'mon. Go!"

Robert heard the elevator's chime. Unsure if it was Anna or not, he walked away from the door of the room where Brewster had disappeared into. He stepped down a few doors closer to the elevator. Anna stepped out cautiously with eyes darting everywhere. Robert held one finger against his lips.

He whispered in her ear. "Room 610. I can hear Brewster and a woman."

"Recognize the voice?"

"No. Too faint to make out from behind the door," said Robert. "Wish we had access to the room next door."

"Do they sound friendly? Is he having an affair"

"Friendly but not an affair. I didn't hear anything amorous. It's been awhile but I still remember what that sounds like."

Anna blurted out. "It's just like riding a bike, Robert. You never forget." Her last three words repeated in her mind mingling with other words said in past times and places - _You never forget your first love_.

She took a step back as he stepped forward. Eyes grew searching. Hearts began to hammer. Hands unconsciously reached out.

Robert stared at Anna. His mind and body remembered the kiss in the side street. A slight widening of her eyes followed by a softening of her expression told him that she too was thinking of the kiss. He dared to ask, "Want to ride a bike for two, Anna?"

"Takes ... balance and ..." Her voice trailed off as she read another question in his eyes.

"And trust." The words were said with wistful earnestness.

Anna didn't break eye contact. "You have that. Do ... do I have yours?"

"Need you ask?"

"Our timing together has never been the best. We'll … we'll fall off."

"Maybe or maybe not," he replied stepping closer to her.

Even in cold weather, the docks were busy with workers, sailors, cargo haulers and private citizens doing business with the stores and companies that lined the riverfront. The mix of people and businesses encouraged people to keep their business and whatever else they may witness to themselves. One never knew what could happen. The police department maintained a dedicated patrol just for the riverfront area including the docks.

Several police officers nodded at Anna as she took her early afternoon walk on the docks. A brimmed black hat, dark leather gloves and a thick gray coat shielded her from the stiff wind blowing in from the river. The press, while fewer than the day before, were still camped out at the detective agency. She had been forced to use her office window for a quick escape. She was midway to crossing an intersection when she spotted Robert lurking in the shadows of a small store. Anna glanced around quickly before ducking into the side street to join Robert.

"Anything interesting?" asked Anna.

"Possibly," said Robert. Unconsciously, he pulled Anna closer. Automatically, he turned his own body to shield her from one side. "I was taking a stroll earlier and saw Daniel Brewster step into the store across the way there."

The store in question was a tobacco shop. It seemed neither shabby or too prosperous. There were no flashy advertisements in its lone storefront window. There was no neon sign proclaiming to any who passed if the store was open or not.

"He may just like cigars," said Anna.

"He's never smoked," replied Robert.

"A gift?"

"Why would he hide his identity under a hat and workman coveralls?"

"Ah, yes, that would be suspicious," said Anna. Over his shoulder, she kept an eye on the store.

"Can you see anything in the upper floor?" asked Robert.

"Shades in the windows. Can't see a thing," said Anna. "One customer coming out. It's not Brewster. How long have been out here?"

"A half hour. Long enough for him to buy a gift I think," said Robert.

"Well, yes, if he shops like you."

"I see something I like. I buy it. Why do women make a fuss about shopping?"

Anna smiled. "It depends on our moods, Robert." She spotted Brewster coming out of the store. As he put his cap on, she got a good glimpse of his face. "He's out and heading this way."

With little thought to her actions, she grasped Robert's coat lapels, pulled him urgently towards her and lifted her face upwards. As if reading her mind, he bent down and touched her lips with his. Through lowered eyes, Anna kept Brewster in sight as he got closer and closer. Unable to do anything about his quarry, Robert did the only thing he could do - acting the part of a lover. He pressed Anna against the wall. A protective hand lowered on their own to her waist. He deepened the kiss.

If his response took Anna by surprise then her own reactions overwhelmed her reason. Her senses registered the feel of the brick wall at her back, the solidity of Robert's body at her front and the soft gliding warmth of his lips on her own. Her hand tightened on his lapel. Her eyelids felt suddenly heavy. Her lips parted under his in natural invitation.

Anna was barely aware of Brewster passing them by without a glance. He was a brown blur in her peripheral vision. The kiss lingered on for a few more seconds before a loud bang brought them both to the present.

Robert searched Anna's face as he stepped back from her. For her part, Anna turned her flushed face and bright eyes away from his gaze.

"Anna?" whispered Robert.

Looking far into the distance and trying to get her breathing under control, Anna said, "We sh-should follow him."

"Him?" asked Robert.

"Brewster," reminded Anna. "You … you were trailing him, remember?"

Robert cleared his throat and made to check his coat. "Right. I'll follow him. You can go to lunch or something. I can handle this one on my own." He began to walk away to pick up Brewster's trail.

Anna rushed after him. "You may need backup. Two's always better than one."

"I'm not going to say no," said Robert.

She glanced sharply at him. Her brain asked one question and her heart another. "No?"

The corner of Robert's mouth curled up. "How often do I say no to you?"

Anna grinned. "Rarely and only when I give you the chance to, Scorpio."

"One of these days, Devane, I'm going to put my foot down with you." His eyes stopped scanning the people in front of them. "I see him. Let's hop to it." His hand found hers and gripped it gently but firmly. She didn't pull her hand away. Instead, she matched him stride for stride as they followed Brewster down the riverfront.

As they got closer, their pace slowed. Brewster did not seem to be in a hurry. He walked at a normal pace. He did not stop to window shop. Anna and Robert followed him for three more blocks before he entered the Harbour View Hotel. As it became obvious that Brewster was heading for the elevator, his trailers split up. Robert took to the emergency stairs while Anna continued to follow at a distance.

She stood by a bank of phones while watching Brewster as he waited for an elevator. She dialed Robert's cell phone.

"Robert?"

Robert's voice came in a rush. "Got a floor?"

"Not yet," whispered Anna.

"I'll keep going 'til the fifth floor."

The elevator opened. Brewster stepped in. Anna waited until the doors closed before hurrying over and reading the display of floor numbers above the elevator. She kept the cell phone close to her ear. She pressed the down button hoping to use that to check the elevator's progress. "Past the third floor."

"I'd better go to the sixth or seventh."

"Past the fourth now." Anna could hear Robert's breathing pick up as he continued up the stairs. "It's stopped at the sixth."

"Near-nearly there," said Robert.

"It's the sixth, definitely. It's on the way down again."

It was a minute before Robert replied. "He's gone into a room. He had a pass key. I'm going to recon."

"Wait 'til I get there," said Anna hurriedly.

"Can't."

Anna sighed. "Fine. Be careful. Keep your cell open."

"Yes, dear," said Robert cheerfully.

Anna's foot tapped impatiently on the floor. She fairly ran into the elevator when it came and punched the sixth floor button savagely. "C'mon. Go!"

Robert heard the elevator's chime. Unsure if it was Anna or not, he walked away from the door of the room where Brewster had disappeared into. He stepped down a few doors closer to the elevator. Anna stepped out cautiously with eyes darting everywhere. Robert held one finger against his lips.

He whispered in her ear. "Room 610. I can hear Brewster and a woman."

"Recognize the voice?"

"No. Too faint to make out from behind the door," said Robert. "Wish we had access to the room next door."

"Do they sound friendly? Is he having an affair"

"Friendly but not an affair. I didn't hear anything amorous. It's been awhile but I still remember what that sounds like."

Anna blurted out. "It's just like riding a bike, Robert. You never forget." Her last three words repeated in her mind mingling with other words said in past times and places - _You never forget your first love_.

She took a step back as he stepped forward. Eyes grew searching. Hearts began to hammer. Hands unconsciously reached out.

Robert stared at Anna. His mind and body remembered the kiss in the side street. A slight widening of her eyes followed by a softening of her expression told him that she too was thinking of the kiss. He dared to ask, "Want to ride a bike for two, Anna?"

"Takes ... balance and ..." Her voice trailed off as she read another question in his eyes.

"And trust." The words were said with wistful earnestness.

Anna didn't break eye contact. "You have that. Do ... do I have yours?"

"Need you ask?"

"Our timing together has never been the best. We'll … we'll fall off."

"Maybe or maybe not," he replied stepping closer to her.

"One of us will push the other off." In that moment, Anna said goodbye to her pride. "I hurt you too much. You can't deny it."

"We hurt most the ones we love. I've hurt you, too," said Robert. "How about now?." He ducked his head and kissed her softly.

The kiss was brief more curious than passionate. Yet it was enough to answer some questions.

"I'll catch you if you fall," said Robert.

"I know," she replied.

"Maybe it's time we stopped pushing away from each other." Robert sighed. He looked around as if reminding himself of where he was. "But this isn't the place."

Anna became aware of where they were. She ducked her head embarrassed. "I guess not."

"We could never separate work from the personal," said Robert. He asked shyly, "Dinner, later?"

"I'd like that," replied a beaming Anna. She glanced at the hotel door. "What about him?"

"Let's go back downstairs and wait for him to leave," said Robert. "We can talk while we wait. Clear the air about us."

"You want to talk? You?" teased Anna.

"That's the only thing we can do in public. Unless you have something else in mind?" asked Robert.

"Maybe later. Business first," Anna walked away towards room 610.

Robert forcibly wrenched his wandering mind to the present and to their case. He watched Anna lean against the door and eavesdrop. She listened intently for a few minutes before returning to him. They entered the elevator silently. As the doors closed, their faces were masks of neutrality but their fingers touched and held each other all the way down.


	15. Chapter 15

_Harbour View Hotel_

Hotel lobbies could be considered the last resort for reporters looking for a story. Mark Carlin was strolling through the lobby after drinks at the hotel bar and grill. He was racking his brain for a story for the following week. Cassandra's scoop in the _Gazette_had every editor in the city badgering their reporters for new material.

Most reporters knew better than to try to do a story on the commissioner and Anna Devane, while a private citizen, could push back more effectively than any man. The Olivia Jerome case was not yet a mere memory in people's minds. A reporter had to tread lightly and be able to back up their material before writing about Port Charles' own mystery woman.

Carlin was one of the few not entirely cowed by the former spouses. No, they challenged him at every level. They made him sharper, more disciplined and extremely motivated to find with something of substance on either of them.

The _Gazette _piece was still speculative. Neither Devane nor Scorpio had commented on the record about it. Neither had their friends. Every implication in the gossip rag was based on assumption and innuendo. It wasn't as if rumors of a romance hadn't swirled around the pair for years. But nothing could ever be substantiated. How to find something and make it stick?

Carlin was pondering this conundrum as he walked out of the bar. He looked up and spied Anna and Robert exiting the elevator holding hands. They were headed right for him. Carlin hid behind a tall palm close to a conversation area with a couch, armchair and loveseat. To his surprise, they sat down shoulders touching on the loveseat with their backs to him and facing the elevator doors.

What a piece of luck for Carlin. While the ex-spouses were known to hold hands and be casually affectionate towards the other, there had been nothing of a romantic motive ever proven. The reporter pressed himself as close to the palm plant as he could. His quarry were speaking softly but he caught fragments of phrases. It was enough to set his ears tingling.

"Here's a good spot," said Robert. "Shall we start with the air clearing?"

"Did you mean what you said about the tandem thing?"

Robert nodded. "It kinda slipped out but I meant it. You having second thoughts?"

"I haven't gone past the first one yet," admitted Anna. "It was so unexpected. I just reacted."

"Nothing wrong with your reflexes."

"Or yours." Anna turned towards Robert. "Is this real? Is it just hormones and excitement getting the better of us?"

"All of the above. I don't see anything wrong with it." Robert leaned closer to Anna. He said softly. "As I see it, there is only one question we need to ask ourselves."

"And that is?"

"I'll ask then on three we both give our honest, in-our-hearts answer, 'kay?"

"Fine."

Robert cleared his throat. "At this moment in time, do you want to try again? One ... two ... three."

Both of them said, "Yes." But where Robert's response was firm, Anna's was less so.

Anna said hesistantly, "What if this is purely physical? The kind that burns hot and fast. Or some subliminal result of our masquerade?"

"Proof is in the pudding. You sound scared?"

"Witless. Aren't you?"

"Yeah but it's a good kind of scared, anticipation not fear," said Robert. "You seemed to be in favor upstairs."

"I'm the impulsive one, remember."

"Maybe we're changing places in mid-life. We've both been around the block a few times, Anna. Why should we be scared?"

"Because if this doesn't work out, where will we be? Still friends?" asked Anna.

"We've survived worse than this," Robert replied. "I trust that our friendship will remain unchanged afterwards whatever happens. Aren't you just a little, teeny, weeny bit curious about what could be?"

"I can't decide if I'm more curious or more terrified."

"Help me understand. Why are you so afraid? The Anna Devane I know is fearless."

"SHE is but this is about Anna. Anna and Robert. That's ... she's different," explained Anna. "The last time I pretty much ran off the edge of a cliff with you. Today, I'm not willing to shut my eyes, jump and hope for the best. There's too much we could both lose."

"I can only see what we could gain."

"You're just lonely. Admit it, Robert."

"No, I'm not."

"Sure, you're not."

"You want me to prove it to you?"

"Why not?" said Anna saucily.

"Well, I will," said Robert. He straightened and looked around the lobby for some way to prove his point. He spotted Carlin trying to hide behind a tall plant. "We have company. Behind the plant. Carlin."

"Trolling for a story no doubt." Anna schooled her features into a neutral mask.

"I wonder how much he overheard." Robert rose and quickly walked over to the plant and waylaid the eavesdropper. "Carlin, see a good story that you're about to massacre with your pen?"

"My poison pen might have found your soft spot at last, Scorpio."

"Oh, please. Cassandra is a poisonous witch. You? You're just a hack."

"This hack has heard enough to know it's exactly what my readers are going to eat up."

"It was a private conversation. Never took you for a voyeur."

On the couch, Anna saw the elevator open. Brewster, still in disguise, stepped out.

"This is a public lobby," Carlin pointed out.

"Eavesdropping and hiding behind potted plants is deceptive and sneaky in private or in public."

"Confirming rumors and innuendos is what I do. How I get it, well, it is a public place like I said," said Carlin. "If you wanted privacy, you should have gotten a room. Or did you just come from a room?"

"You, little cockroach, I am-" began Robert.

"Robert, I have to be going," said Anna approaching Robert and Carlin. "I have to catch the realtor for the ... the place before she runs off."

Robert turned in time to spot Brewster walking out of their immediate vantage point. He dismissed Carlin. "Print garbage, Carlin, and I'll have you strung up by your toes. So help me!"

"You need a refresher course on freedom of the press. Until tomorrow's edition." Carlin walked away and back towards the bar.

"I'll follow Brewster. Can you check out 610? Maybe find out who's up there?" asked Robert as they began to make their way to the exit of the hotel.

Anna looked at her watch. "I can't. I have to get back to the office for appointments."

"Damn. No help for it."

"Come home for dinner and tell me what you find," said Anna.

"Home? I thought it was dinner for two on the agenda."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Robert. Not yet."

"What? But I thought we'd just-"

"We need to talk first. After dinner," called Anna out walking away.

Robert wanted to follow her but couldn't risk losing Brewster. "A pox on Carlin the mood killer. The woman is going to dig her heels in. I just know it." He slipped his hands into his pocket and continued after Brewster.

* * *

_PCPD Detectives Room_

"Hey, Marquez, who's got the sheet?" asked Officer Evans, an earnest second year officer.

"The you-know-what-sheet? Ask Lewis," said Detective Marquez from his desk.

"Thanks."

"Wait, you got something to change the odds?"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

Marquez made a motion with his finger and the other detectives began to gather around his desk. "Share with your fellow officers, Evans."

"I think I should tell Captain Lewis first," said Evans nervously.

"That good, huh?" said one of the detectives.

"You tell us and we'll tell the Captain. I promise," said Marquez.

Evans looked at the detectives and said, "And no one knows this came from me?"

"Of course not," Marquez assured him.

Evans took a deep breath and said, "I saw Scorpio and Devane in a heavy clinch on Sixth. That little street that dead ends, you know."

A few of the detectives exchanged some high fives. "That's our boy."

"They hug and kiss each other all the time," pointed out a detective. "It doesn't mean anything."

"They were so close you couldn't slip a piece of paper between them," said Evans. "He had her up against the wall. And it was a long kiss."

The detectives let out some jeers and cheers.

"There's more," said Evans. "Later, I was at lunch across the street from the Harbour View Hotel. I saw them come out together."

"This is getting good," said a detective.

"Maybe they were having lunch or something," said another detective.

"It was definitely something." said Marquez.

This was greeted with more high fives and a few hoots.

Marquez asked carefully, "So, Evans, how long was it from the time you saw them on Sixth and the time you saw them at the hotel."

"A little over an hour," said Evans.

Those officers who had betted on a slow romance groaned. While those who had insisted that Scorpio would move in fast were smiling.

Frisco stepped in. "What's going on you guys? I can hear you from the hallway."

"We need to change the sheet, Frisco," said Marquez. "The big guy is on a mission and it looks like he means serious business."

* * *

_Devane Donely Detective Agency_

Anna rushed into the office out of breath. She'd double-timed it from the riverfront.

"How was lunch?" asked Felicia brightly.

"Lunch?" asked Anna blankly.

"The reason you went out. Or did you get sidetracked?"

"Um, yeah. That's what happened. I forgot to have lunch."

Felicia knew full well that Anna had been gone for longer than an hour but didn't mention it. "Do you want a sandwich from the deli down the block?"

"I have some crackers at my desk. That and coffee will be enough."

Felicia handed Anna a stack of pink slips detailing phone messages. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" asked Anna.

Felicia said careful to keep her tone neutral, "You must be starving."

Anna's stomach emitted a low growl. "I think that's a yes."

Felicia rose immediately. "I'll be back with a sandwich from Kellys. Give me thirty minutes."

"It's cold out. I'll be fine with my crackers."

"You'll probably have another late night. You should eat something first."

Anna finished reading through the stack. "I have to be home early. Robert's coming for dinner."

She stepped into her office unaware of Felicia's calculating look. Felicia picked up her phone, dialed a number and whispered, "Tiff, meet me at Kellys in fifteen minutes. It's about you know who. See ya!"

Felicia poked her head into Anna's office. "I need to stretch my legs. I'll be back in time for the next appointment."

"Sure," said Anna studying a new vase of flowers on her desk. "When did these come in?"

"Just this morning," said Felicia. "Who's it from? A grateful client?"

"No, Brett," said Anna fingering a petal on a pale pink rose.

Felicia's mouth silently formed the word the attorney's name. "The story deepens."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'll be going now. Be back soon."

Robert followed Brewster into a multilevel parking garage. From around a corner, he saw Brewster remove the overalls and hat and stash them in a bag which he put in the trunk. He drove away.

"Back to his day job I expect," said Robert. He leaned out over the side where he could see the exit of the garage. As expected, Brewster turned in the direction of City Hall where his office was.

Robert left the garage heading for Kellys for a quick bite. The impromptu surveillance had made him hungry.

_Devane Donely Detective Agency_

Anna's mind was not on work. In her mind repeated the words of two very different men.

_At this moment in time, do you want to try again? One ... two ... three. Yes._

Life goes on. Why don't we see if we can help the other realize that life is worth living again.

"To live and ... and to love again. Not asking for much, are they?" Her eyes swept across her desk to the small pictures on her desk. One of her with Duke and another of Robin and Robert. "Sweetheart, stop growing up so fast. Maybe Robert's not the only lonely one."

Anna pulled a single long stemmed rose from the vase. She twirled it in her hand. "What do you want, Anna?"

Her phone jangled pulling her out of her introspection. She put the rose down and picked up the phone. "Devane Donely Investigations."

"Anna?" came a familiar male voice.

Her eyes went straiight to the rose lying flat on her desk. "Brett, thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you," said Brett.

"I didn't think that at all," said Anna. "By any chance, have you seen the _Gazette_?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I stopped paying attention to gossip a long time ago," said Brett.

"The bit about Robert and me, um-"

Brett said offhandedly. "I'm aware of the gossip around you too. You can't work in City Hall and not know, It doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't? Why not?"

"You have a child together. You make an excellent team professionally. You've been friends for as long as I've known both of you," said Brett. "You're part of each others' lives. Period."

"Thank you, Brett, for understanding."

"Besides, Robert's one of the most honorable men I know. You're not one to play with men's hearts. It's not your style. If there was something going on between you, you or Robert would be upfront about it."

"Um, about that ..."

"Is there something going on?"

"I ... I don't know for sure."

"All right. Is there a competition on the board?"

"I have no idea."

"That means there is," said Brett. "At least it'll be a fair contest."

"I am not some prize to be given away to the winner," Anna protested.

"But you ARE a prize," chuckled Brett. "Maybe Robert's just come to that conclusion himself."

"Maybe," Anna traced the stem of the rose. "What about what I want?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Good."

"Good?"

"It means I do have a chance," said Brett. "I'll be in Port Charles tomorrow for meetings. Could we have dinner, just the two of us?"

"You won't mind my indecision? I mean if there IS indecision."

"In the old days, the men were expected to work hard to gain the right to simply hold hands. Some things shouldn't be too easy," said Brett. "Seriously though, I think we would enjoy each other's company. No pressure. No strings. No expectations. Good conversation. Good food. A little wine and some dancing. How about it?"

Anna wet her lips as she thought for few seconds. "I would love to have dinner with you, Brett."

"Would it be all right if I picked you up at home about seven thirty?"

"Fine. I'll see you then."

Anna hung up the phone. Her eyes went to the rose then to the picture of Robin and Robert. "Oh, I do like to play close to the edge, don't I? I know I shouldn't but it feels so good."


	16. Chapter 16

At the pay phone at Kelly's, Robert checked in with Lewis while waiting for his order. "I'm at Kelly's, Guy. I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day so I don't think I'll get back there. Get a hold of me if something comes up but otherwise I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Guy."

Robert turned and saw Felicia and Tiffany in a corner table eyeing him. He had seen them when he'd come in but he'd put in his order and then made a beeline for the phone. He sauntered over to their table.

"Ladies, nice to see you here," said Robert.

Tiffany patted a chair between her and Felicia. "Come and sit. Let's chat."

"All right. I think I will." Robert sat down. "I'm waiting for my order."

"So am I. It's for Anna," said Felicia. "Off early?"

"I had some errands to do. I can't slave in the office all day, can I?"

Conversation stopped for a few minutes as Ruby and a waitress delivered their orders. Felicia glanced at Robert's large cheeseburger and fries.

"You must be really hungry," commented Felicia.

"Running around does that to a person," said Robert. Referring to his tailing of Brewster turned his mind to Anna. As he put condiments on his calorie-busting meal, he said casually, "You're two women with some life experience."

"So glad you noticed, darlin'" said Tiffany. She studied his features. He seemed distracted to her. Distracted by one particular woman, she thought.

"I have a ... a hypothetical question that i want your opinion on. I mean the woman's point of view."

"Shoot."

"Tif, let's say that an old flame comes to town and you're single and he's unattached. The man makes it crystal clear that he's interested. The woman sends mixed signals," said Robert just before taking a bite of his burger.

"Hypothetical mixed signals?" asked Felicia.

"Of course. What else?" said Tiffany with a knowing look aimed at Felicia. She turned to Robert with her most positive I-am-here-to-listen look. "What's the question, Robert?"

Robert swallowed then cleared his throat. "Why would a woman, a hypothetical woman, not leap at a second chance with this man?"

"Are we talking about an, um, afternoon tryst or something more serious?" asked Tiffany.

"Commitment, Fidelity. All that jazz."

"Rings?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, that's a hurdle for ... for a later time."

"But it's a possibility?"

"Yeah, sure. It's on the table," Robert admitted munching on a fry. "Can't get to that if the woman in question can't make up her mind."

"Her hypothetical mind?" asked Felicia.

"'Course. This is ALL hypothetical," said Robert. "Give me your wisdom as to why the strange signals."

Tiffany decided to go for the jugular. "It would help if we knew more about this man. Maybe there's something about him that turns her off."

"He's a great guy. Has a stable job. Good sense of humor," said Robert.

Felicia added, "Maybe it's physical. Does he have toupee, a beer gut, bad breath?"

"NO! None of the above," said an incensed Robert. "I'll have you know that ... his hair is his own and he keeps himself in decent shape. Above average shape." His eyes went to his meal then to his stomach. Instead of taking a bite from the sandwich, he chose another fry.

The ladies did not miss this silent confirmation of who the 'he' was in their hypothetical discussion. The ladies smirked for a bare second before plastering on identical looks of concern.

Tiffany took a sip of her water then said. "Well, it has to be personality issues, wouldn't you say, Felicia?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember I couldn't stand Frisco when I first met him," said Felicia. "I thought he was patronizing, full of himself and ... and grouchy sometimes. Is the man we're talking about like that, Robert?"

"What's wrong with having confidence and rock solid self esteem? He might snap a little and be grouchy but there's usually a good reason for it."

"This is a reconnection from a past relationship, right? What we're talking about here. Maybe, she had enough the first time and doesn't want him but wants to let him down gently," said Tiffany.

"Some men can't take no for an answer," said Felicia.

Robert mumbled, "That's not what her lips were saying."

Felicia bit her lip to keep from laughing or smiling.

"Physical attraction is a really good sign," said Tiffany.

"Maybe it's a matter of compatibility," said Felicia.

"In bed? I ... I don't think there was ... would be a problem there." Robert motioned for Ruby. When she came over, he asked for a salad.

"Temperament?" asked Felicia. "Does one say white and the other black? Or, maybe one's a homebody and the other is ... is action man or something."

"No, they're both active types. Hypothetically active and vigorous. Not ones to sit by and do nothing."

"Maybe, they're too much alike," said Tiffany. "Sometimes that can pull people apart, especially if they're stubborn and argumentative. Or one party isn't a very good listener."

"Yeah, those are killers in a relationship," said Felicia. "Could she be one of those needy types of women and she can't see him giving her what she needs."

"She's strong. A rock and a good listener," said Robert. Ruby placed his salad in front of him and he proceeded to attack it with gusto.

"She sounds like a prize and he doesn't," said Tiffany. "I can understand the mixed signals. Her defenses are up."

"Arrogant, difficult, grouchy. What woman would want that handful, hypothetically speaking?" asked Felicia.

Robert snapped his fingers. "Defenses. Now we're getting somewhere. They have to be breached somehow."

"The strategy is to make love not war on the woman," said Tiffany.

"How else is ... is he going to get to the heart of the matter then, hmm? Sorting through all the feminine psycho-baggage could take weeks, months," said Robert. "A man has to do what a man has to do."

"This is an emotional problem. Laying siege on her castle too fast is just going to turn her off," said Tiffany.

"Well, what if another guy gets in first?" asked Robert.

"There's another guy?" asked Felicia.

"Maybe. I don't know. Mixed signals, remember?" replied Robert huffily.

"Robert, my advice, as a woman, would be to say what I would want in this scenario," said Tiffany. "I would want to be convinced that the man-"

"Whoever he is," interrupted Felicia.

"Is sincere and that the love he's offering her is for real." Tiffany finished.

"That should be obvious. The woman is not deaf, dumb and blind," said Robert.

"But the heart can be, sweetheart, especially after it's been hurt one too many times," said Tiffany. "You know how it is. You get hurt and cocoon your heart more and more. Only the most determined and patient person can break through. Then if things work out, slowly, the two hearts will meet in the middle."

"Opening your heart is always risky," said Felicia.

"So is jumping off a cliff," said Robert with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What?" asked Felicia and Tiffany at the same time.

"Never mind. Just rambling." Robert pushed off from the table. He put several bills on the table. "The meal's on me. Thank you, you two."

"We helped?" asked Felicia.

Robert zipped up his coat. "I think so. The man needs to wage a subtle campaign of persuasion. Subtlety and patience are the key words even if they kill him he's got to make the effort." He strode out with a wave to Ruby.

"He's wound up in so many knots," observed Felicia. "He can't think straight."

"Good for Anna," said Tiffany. "Bad for Robert."

Both women burst out laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

At the front door, telephone on her shoulder, Robin gave her father a quick peck on the cheek, pushed him towards the kitchen and ran back into her bedroom. In the kitchen, he found Anna preparing their dinner.

He cleared his throat. "I could have gotten takeout you know."

Anna laughed. "I SHOULD make you eat my own cooking for that remark. I'm simply putting the salad together. Robin made our soup and before she left Olin put a roast in the oven. It should be about done. Can you get it out for me?"

With much relief and a grumbling stomach, Robert did as he was bade. As he took the roast out, he regarded Anna out of the corner of his eye. She was all business with the salad. He studied her appearance. She wasn't clothed in an especially alluring way tonight. She was quite casual with her blue jeans and coppery mock top. Her hair was swept up and out of the way not loose and flowing as he preferred. So she's not dressing for you, he thought, it's not a sign one way or the other. _Subtlety and patience, remember._

"A serving dish please," said Robert preparing to transfer the roast from the baking pan.

Anna handed him a wide dish. "Here you are. Hmm, that smells good."

Robert debated with himself as he placed the roast on the plate. He reached for the carving knife and made some early slices. Patience was all good but his instincts about Anna were telling him to press on. A delicate dance around the tulips was not a guarantee to win her sometime tempestuous heart. He had to appeal to her passion and her heart like the first time. A little voice kept insisting that now was nothing like the first time and to proceed with caution. He had a skittish experienced mare on his hands not an eager and impulsive one. In his frustration, he dropped the knife on the counter with a little too much force.

"Damn," he said.

"Something wrong?" asked Anna. She picked up the salad bowl. She held the door open for him. "Did you cut yourself?"

"No, no, just clumsy." Robert carried the roast. At the door, he paused and looked right at Anna. "Lately, I don't know if I'm doing anything right at all, especially with you."

Prodded to brutal honesty, Anna said softly, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be confusing."

Anna placed the bowl on the table. Robert did the same with his dish.

He said, "We can work together to un-confuse the situation. You just have to be willing to ... jump off."

"It's the landing I'm worried about not the actual jumping," replied Anna. She touched his arm. Her eyes twinkled. "The jumping was fun and it still is, especially with you."

Robert smirked. "Okay, that's not an outright no. I'll take it."

"You are so full of yourself," she said. She reached up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek then whispered, "Good thing I know what's on the inside and who has you wrapped around her teenage little finger."

"Oh, someone else beat her to that a long time ago," said Robert. He pulled Anna's chair out for her. He called out, "Robin! Time for dinner."

"A few more minutes, Dad, please!" Robin shouted out.

"Give her at least five minutes, Robert. It takes that long to say goodbye," said Anna taking her seat.

"I think you ought to get a second line. Every time I call here it's busy."

"Call me at the office."

Robert passed the salad to her. "I don't think that's a good idea anymore."

"Why?" Anna poured water into his glass.

"Snoopy friends. Our so-called cover is working too well."

"Don't you mean fraying at the edges," said Anna. "It was a good cover story. Things just got complicated all of a sudden."

"Since said child is not here yet, let's-" began Robert trying to scoot his chair closer to Anna.

Anna held up a cautionary hand and he stopped. "I have to tell you something to be perfectly honest."

"If this is going to ruin my appetite, I'd prefer you tell me later."

"This has some connection to the ... our jumping potential since we're talking about our feelings and all that."

Robert sat up in his chair. "I'm listening."

"Brett asked me out for dinner and I said yes," said Anna.

'Ah, the competition comes out in the open."

"I don't want you two fighting over me. We need to be adults about this."

"I intend to be very adult," countered Robert calmly buttering his dinner roll. "It's good to have this out in the open. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm having dinner with him that's all."

"But you are attracted to him or you wouldn't have said yes. Maybe you're even flattered," said Robert. "A night out with a man who's good for the ego is not a bad thing."

Anna looked embarrassed for her motives being so apparent. "When I'm not at home, I'm dealing with cheating spouses, embezzlers, insurance claim fraudsters and owners looking for lost pets. I'm in need of normal adult conversation." She grinned wickedly. "And, if it's with a handsome, witty man, who am I to say no."

Robin came out of her bedroom and sat down at the table with a sigh. She was uncharacteristically subdued. Robert and Anna noticed and they looked questioningly at each other. They watched silently as Robin, just as silently, filled her plate and began to eat. The meal carried on with Robin unresponsive and her parents looking increasingly concerned.

"How was school today, Robin?" asked Robert.

"Fine," said Robin.

"How are, um, dance rehearsals going?" asked Anna.

"Okay."

"Your recital is coming up." Robert said with feigned cheer. "It's pencilled in my calendar. I can't wait to see you up there. Do you need anything for the big day?"

"No. My costume is pretty simple."

"I think we should dress, Robert. You in a tux and me in an evening gown." Anna looked at Robin. "I know you'll think it's over the top but we're your parents."

"Your proud parents," added Robert.

"I think that would be cool," said Robin.

Robert looked at Anna. "She's using more than one word. We're doing good."

"Something is obviously on her mind, Robert," said Anna. She tried again with Robin. "Sweetheart, you know you can tell us anything. Is something bothering you?"

"No," said Robin.

"Something to do with school?" asked Robert. "Friends?"

"Yes. Kinda."

"Right. Something IS on your mind. Why don't you talk about it then?" asked Anna.

Robin sighed. "Because ... because you won't answer anyway. What's the point?"

Robert put his napkin on the table. He sat up straight. "Try us."

"Remember you asked for it," said Robin. "When I was little, you told me that you were my parents."

"One of the greatest days of my life," said Robert with a big smile.

"Well, did you mean it? That I was a love child. Did you really, really love each other?"

Anna gaped at the question. "What? How can you question that?"

"I was little. Maybe you just said it to give me an answer," said Robin. "I'm older now and I want to know the truth."

"That was and is the truth," said Robert. "I fell for your mum as hard as any man can fall. Harder." Robert tried to make light of the situation. "You want to see the scars?"

"But you didn't love each other enough to stay together," said Robin.

"Where ... where is this ... this doubt coming from?" asked Anna.

"One of my friends, Emily Watson, told me today that her parents told her they were getting a divorce. That's who I was on the phone with. She was crying, Mom, and I tried to tell her the same things that you and Dad have always told me," explained Robin. "That no matter what happens later on that a child is born out of love. That just because the parents weren't together didn't mean that they loved their child less. Then Emily kept saying that if her parents loved her, why were they breaking up their family this way? I didn't have an answer."

She glanced at Robert then at their daughter. "We forget that you are getting older. It's natural that you're more curious about that aspect of life and relationships, I guess."

"We've already had the sex talk, Mom," said Robin.

"You have?" asked Robert. "When did this happen?"

"Sometime around Casey," said Anna.

Robert shuddered thinking of possible connections between a sex talk and the extraterrestrial Casey. "I ... I don't want to know but maybe I should know."

"I'll spare you the details, Robert, if you never ask me about it ever again," said Anna.

"Deal." Robert said. He realized that his daughter had given him the perfect opportunity to continue his campaign and her mother could do nothing about it. "Robin, as your parents, we're glad that you want to, um, talk about this so openly and we should answer you as honestly as we can."

"I just want to know, Dad," said Robin. "It's important to me. I'll understand if it was a fling and-"

"No!" came two replies equal in volume and denial.

"It was never that for me," said Robert.

"Or me," Anna managed to say. She glanced at Robert. "We did decide to get married on the spur of the moment but it wasn't reckless."

"And you were in love?" asked Robin.

"We were so deeply in love, Robin, that ... that I can't even describe how I felt. It was like being happy a hundred times a day all the time," explained Robert. "When we were together, it felt right. I know your mum felt the same way as I did. We wanted a future together and to have children."

"And a home to raise them in. A farm somewhere," added Anna. "You weren't an accident, sweetheart. We got married because we were madly in love and couldn't think of any reason NOT to be together."

"But you didn't stay together?"

"No but that doesn't change the facts. You are our child born from the love that we have for each other. In that perfect moment in time, we had each other then we had you," said Anna. She looked at Robert and said, "Despite everything, I wouldn't change anything."

"It WAS perfect, wasn't it?" asked Robert.

Anna smiled. "It was."

"Was it your job that broke you and Dad up?" asked Robin.

"Life had other plans for us," said Anna.

"It was circumstance, our job and other stuff that isn't very important now," said Robert. "I don't even think about that bit of it anymore."

"You don't?" asked Anna.

"Water under the bridge, luv," said Robert. "I only have one regret. I should have tried harder to see what I had instead of the other things."

"Oh," was all Anna could say.

"The next time I'm in a serious relationship, I'm not going to give up so easily," said Robert. "This time around I'm going to have more faith."

"Faith?"

"Faith. Trust. Hope. It's all I've got to offer besides my heart. That's gotta be enough for the lady," said Robert. He looked at Robin. "One thing you need to know is that this family of ours, unconventional as it is, is a package deal. Do you know why?"

"Because we love each other?" asked Robin with a smile.

"You better believe it." Robert extended a hand each to Robin and Anna. "And, nothing will change that or us. Ever."

'You promise?" asked Robin sounding much like the little girl she had been when they'd first called her their love child.

Robert and Anna laughed. With exaggerated movements, they each used a finger to cross their hearts. They said in unison, "Promise."

Later that night, they relaxed in the darkened living watching a video for Robin's TV arts class. Anna sat on the far end of the sofa with Robin's head lying on a pillow on her lap. Robert sat in the armchair facing the television.

"I remember doing book reports but on real books," said Anna.

"It's more fun with videos I think," said Robert.

"_Random Harvest _is in black and white. I might as well be reading the book this movie was based on. The book may make more sense," complained Robin.

"Why did you pick this one? The picture on the cover is in black and white. That should have tipped you off."

Robin groaned. "I wanted something different from action and adventure like the other movie."

"So much like your mum," said Robert. "Living on the edge and taking risks."

"That's funny, Dad," said Robin. "I thought it was going to be romantic. I don't see why it's romantic or understand the story."

"That's why you asked for the benefit of our collective and ancient wisdom?" asked Anna.

"What are parents for?"

"What exactly about the movie don't you understand? It's straightforward enough so far."

"I get that it's wartime and Charles is a soldier who had amnesia. He meets and marries Paula. They're happy for a couple of years. Then he has an accident and he remembers who he was before the amnesia," said Robin.

"A bit convoluted but I guess amnesia is possible," noted Anna.

"Charles goes back to his old, rich life. She loses their baby then Paula pretends to be his secretary Margaret. That's the part where we are now," said Robin. "Why doesn't she just tell him that she's his wife?"

"Because the doctor told her to let Charles remember on his own."

"But it would help him more if she told him. THAT would jog his memory for sure," said Robin.

Robert nodded. "Old wives shouldn't show up out of the blue like that."

Anna shot him an amused look. "Haven't you heard? Surprise is the spice of life."

"It's a prescription for heart failure. Think of the poor guy!"

"He looked healthy to me." Anna looked down at Robin. "Paula didn't tell Charles who she was because she was thinking of him AND his health."

"But besides that, how could she go on seeing him and working with him day after day?" asked Robin. "Was she crazy or a martyr? Why would anyone do that to themselves? Being a martyr is romantic?"

Robert glanced sharply at Anna. For her part, she avoided meeting his eyes. Robin's words had hit a particularly well hidden nerve.

Anna took a deep breath. "Well, it's the story, sweetheart. It's not always clear why people do what they do. Sometimes, they don't even know themselves."

"She loved him that's why," said Robert suddenly. "Loved him enough, so much in fact, that she let him go."

"But she's working with him. That's not letting go."

"That's her making sure that the man she loves more than her own life is all right," said Robert. "But it does beg the question of why she stayed around. Maybe we'll find out later in the movie." He stood up.

Anna watched his shadowy form as he made his way around the back of the sofa. She stopped him with a word. She whispered, "Robert?"

"I need a drink, some air. I'll be right back." Robert disappeared into the kitchen.

Anna stroked Robin's hair. Her own thoughts were far from the movie. Why had she stayed here all this time?

Some time later, Robert returned and sat in the armchair once more. "What have I missed?"

"This is NOTHING like real life," said Robin. "Charles decides to marry Margaret alias Paula but she STILL hasn't told him who she really is. What is she waiting for? AND she won't even tell him that she's in love with him? It's like a marriage without being a real marriage."

"Well, he hasn't told her that he's in love with her and-" Anna stopped herself from going further. "How was the air, Robert?"

"Seems quite a bit warmer in here than before," said Robert. "She's waiting for a declaration of love? Is it that simple?"

"No!" Anna rubbed at her head. "I mean that for Paula it's complicated and ... and confusing."

"Yes, major confusion," said Robin.

"Care to explain to the child?" asked Robert.

"I think we need to watch the movie," said Anna. "We are supposed to be helping her with HER assignment."

"Which we are doing by explaining the context, reading between the lines," said Robert. "I think that she's an amazingly strong woman. And her heart's her weakness."

"When did you become an armchair psychologist?"

"Paula doesn't tell him because she's afraid to lose the friendship she has with Charles."

"But, Dad, it's obvious that Charles does love her even if he doesn't say anything. He relies on her. He tells her everything," said Robin. "And she hasn't been able to leave him all this time."

Robert looked at Anna. "Yeah, there is that."

"This is just a story. Let's not take it so seriously," said Anna.

"Keep it light. Keep it funny. Keep it away from what hurts most," said Robert. "Good strategy until things change then what do you do?"

"If they told each other how they felt, then the past wouldn't matter," said Robin. "I guess it is romantic like un-un-unrequested love."

"Unrequited love," corrected Anna. "Enjoy the movie. It's almost finished. Why overanalyze it to death?"

"It's our natural curiousity when presented with an enigma," said Robert. "Here's my theory. She had everything and lost it. Then she was presented with an opportunity to regain a portion of what was lost. Friendship is a form of love after all. She's strong enough to be content with that and yet afraid to hope for more."

Anna stared at the television screen. Robert's voice was gentle with no judgments or anger. Yet every word he uttered were like nails being hammered on her psyche. Her fingers tightened on a strand of Robin's hair.

"You see she wants only the best for him even if that wasn't her. She wants him to be happy. He's being an idiot for not seeing it though," said Robert. "I can understand that fear of losing what she's got. Do you see, Robin?"

Robin nodded. "That makes sense. But Charles really should tell Paula that he's in love with her."

"He should but will she let herself believe him? He has to convince her to take a chance on him," said Robert.

"Ow! Mom, you're pulling too hard," said Robin.

"Was I? Sorry," said Anna. "I was watching the movie."

"Which is what we should be doing and ... and maybe anticipate a happy ending."

Some minutes later the movie ended. Robert tucked Robin into bed then sought out Anna. He found her outside staring at the stars.

"It's cold. Let me get a coat for you," said Robert.

"I'm fine. I just needed some air," said Anna. "I'll come in shortly."

They stood companionably watching the stars and each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Robert decided to take the bull by the horns. "Out of the mouth of babes, eh?"

"Our particular babe was lobbing cannonballs every which way."

"She hit the mark a few times on both sides. My bruises have bruises."

"Her aim is exquisite."

"She had help. That wasn't easy for you. I'm sorry."

"I admit I'm a bit raw right now," said Anna. "You probably are, too. Lots to think about. I'm talked out, Robert."

"Me, too," said Robert. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Breakfast at Kellys?" asked Anna.

"It's a date." Robert left the patio and went back inside the house.

Anna paced the length of the patio. She stopped when she heard the back door open. Robert stepped through with a coat in hand.

"If you're going to mope out here. You don't need pneumonia." He wrapped it around her and said, "I don't want to be a clueless Charles. I'll leave but first-"

"You don't have to say anything," interrupted Anna.

"I'm not in love with you, Anna." He felt her shoulder tense. "Because I never fell out of love. I've always loved you. Please think on that." Anna opened her mouth to say something but Robert stopped her with a short tender kiss. "Sweet dreams."


	18. Chapter 18

_The (Not So) Secret Past of Anna Devane_

_An Exclusive Profile By Cassandra Carey_

Since coming to town, Anna Devane has made a name and a reputation as a tough defender of the law, a devoted mother, a supportive wife and an unfailing friend. But was this aura of respectability always there or is it a case of smoke and mirrors?

A SCANDALOUS SIREN

Devane's pursuit of ex-husband Robert Scorpio was carried out with brazen intent in the full glare of the public eye. One wonders how much more intimate the private encounters were to have driven Holly Scorpio away not once but twice!

Seemingly demure and reserved, Devane lured men to her side with practiced ease. Yet her heart and grasp were set on one man and one man only. She ingratiated her way into his life as indelibly as she wove a spell around our city. It was a spell few found any desire to resist.

A SCARRED PAST

Devane was set on a course of deception long, long ago. Born in England, her wealthy and sheltered upbringing was shattered by the death of her parents. A childhood of musical relations led the clever young woman to training and working for the World Security Bureau.

By all accounts, Devane was an exemplary agent. Her record proves it with assignments all over the world from Istanbul to Monaco to Paris. Despite her youth and inexperience, Devane was soon drawing the most coveted missions from then WSB spymaster, Sean Donely. Safe cracking and bomb disarmament - what dubous expertise to match with quick wits, disarming beauty, unbridled ambition and a honeyed tongue?

Rumors have persisted of Anna Devane's involvement in counterespionage campaigns with her playing the central role of seducer and double agent - for both sides no less. Her record of missions and later choice of employment give some credence to this belief.

A LUCRATIVE RETIREMENT

Forcibly retired from the WSB with a livid facial scar for a memento. Devane's second career was as a procurer of fine art objects available for hire to the highest bidder. The price was no obstacle for the notorious Mr. Wu for whom Devane located and handily purloined several notable paintings.

In New York City, Devane transformed herself into a highly regarded buyer of art objects and jewelry. Sources in the know acknowledge her sharp business tactics and skilled eye for all manner of illicit lucre.

Devane changed tack on moving to our city where she became co-Chief of Police. But birds of a feather and all, co-chief Bert Ramsey was unmasked as crime lord Mr. Big. How much Devane knew of this before Ramsey's indictment has never been fully explained.

A MOTH TO FLAME

Spurned by Scorpio, Devane found wedded solace in the embrace of organized crime prince and later informer Duke Lavery. In her widowhood, author P.K. Sinclair was her choice of escort.

Still she hovers around her former love with daughter in tow. Is it the challenge of the hunt or has she crafted her web and it's only a matter of time until the fly is truly caught?


	19. Chapter 19

_Kelly's Diner_

Coffee carafe in hand, Ruby approached the just seated Anna and Robin. By Anna's easy smile in greeting it was obvious to Ruby that Anna had not seen _The Gazette _yet. Everyone was talking about it and she'd hear about it soon enough.

"Morning, Ruby!" Robin called out while sitting down.

"What will it be today?" asked the proprietor.

"Waffles and sausages for me, please," said Robin.

"For the metabolism of the young," mused Anna. "I'll have the French toast and scrambled eggs. Robert's joining us later. He'll have a Western omelette with wheat toast."

"Coming right up." Ruby's flight to the kitchen was interrupted by a cheerful Robert coming in. His big smile made her blurt out, "God, you don't know either."

"Know what, ducks?"

"Ah, um, know that Anna ordered for you, yeah, that's it," said Ruby.

"Good. I've got an early appointment and I'm starving. Whatever she ordered, will be edible I'm sure." Robert sauntered towards their table.

Robert gave Robin a kiss before taking his seat. "Morning to my two favorite ladies."

"Hi, Dad. Mom got your order in already," said Robin.

"So I was told. What am I having?"

"Western omelette," said Anna as she poured coffee into his cup. "Something a bit spicy to wake you up. You look tired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Brain would not turn off."

Anna's eyes smiled over the rim of her cup. "I slept like a baby."

"Did you now?" asked Robert.

"That's not how you looked this morning, Mom."

"Robin! I was having ... hair issues."

"You were grouchy because of your hair? Really, Mom?"

"This coming from someone who leaves a ton of mish mash clothes on her bed while trying to come up with a good outfit for the day," Anna shot back.

Ruby and another waitress brought out their order. Later, as she wiped off the bar counter, she noticed the subtle glances coming towards the Scorpio table from the other patrons. The breakfast crowd had not yet peeked. More would be coming she was sure. Someone from the press could ambush them at Kellys unaware. She couldn't let that happen, could she?

Ruby got her copy of _The Gazette_ and handed it to Anna. "Sweetie, I don't believe a word in this rag but the city's filled with people who probably would. Read page five."

Anna accepted the paper and said dubiously, "Okay. Thanks, Ruby."

Robin and Robert studied Anna as she read. They were braced for an explosive outburst but no outburst came forth. Anna's eyes drifted down, up and across betraying no warning flash of emotion. Her face lost its potent expressiveness. She was a woman turning into pure, cold stone before their eyes. It was more frightening that if she'd launched into a venomous tirade.

Anna handed the paper to Robert. She turned to Robin and said in tightly controlled voice enunciating every syllable. "You aren't going to school today. I'll drop you off at Olin's and you'll stay there all day until your father or I pick you up."

For once Robin did not protest and merely said, "Sure, Mom."

Anna sat back and sipped her coffee. Her breakfast was pushed away.

It was Robert's turn to be watched. If Robin's mother's reaction was seemingly stoic fury, would her father be the one to provide the expected fireworks? His face too turned into stone. Only his voice raspy and low betrayed his rage. "Robin, you'll be staying at Sean and Tiffany's for the rest of the week starting tonight. I'll pick you up from Olin's."

"Um, yes, Dad," replied Robin. She sipped her orange juice and dared a quick glance from her father to her mother. Whatever was in the paper had to be really bad for both of them to be this upset.

"Finish your breakfast," said Anna. She seemed to be concentrating mightily just to keep breathing evenly.

Robert stood up and went to the counter _Gazette_ in hand. He gave it back to Ruby. "Thanks for the heads up, Ruby."

"I wish I could do more. I'm so sorry," said Ruby.

"Someone will be very sorry. I guarantee it." Robert returned to the table. He noticed the rude stares and ill-disguised glances aimed at his family. He barked out to anyone within earshot. "What are you looking at? Nothing to see here. Think about your own lives for a change."

He sat down and finished his coffee. Like Anna, his breakfast went untouched. "Anna, meet me at Sean's in an hour."

"No."

"No?"

"I have to go to work just like every other day."

"You're not going to get any peace there," argued Robert.

"I'll buy earplugs on the way," said Anna. "As long as they leave you and Robin alone, I'll be fine."

"We have to talk about this."

"It's my problem. I'll handle it," said Anna. "And Cassandra."

"I have a policy about not hitting women but I could make an exception for her."

"She's not worth it, Robert. It will blow over in a few days. Let it go."

"I will if you will." Robert knew full well that Anna was not going to let the matter slide. He certainly was not going to turn the other cheek. Not this time.

Anna gave in. "Fine. Sean's tonight after my dinner with Brett."

"You're going through with that?"

"What choice do I have?" asked Anna. "Besides, I have this ... this brazen reputation. I ought to be enjoying the fruits of it." She noticed Robin watching the conversation intently. If they weren't careful, their observant daughter would learn more than she ought. "You're done, Robin? Good. Let's go."

Outside, Robert walked them to Anna's car. He leaned into the driver's side window and said, "I'm calling you at the office in an hour. Be there. Don't give in to impulse, please."

"I said I'll be fine. Go do your work." Anna added in a whisper. "It's just words, Robert. They don't hurt."

Robert whispered back, "In this case, they can kill. I'm not letting you disappear again just to protect me and Robin. We're a family and we're staying that way."

Anna's eyes widened. She had been thinking along those same lines.

"Don't think I can't read your mind after all this time. One hour." Robert watched the car disappear down the street before turning in the opposite direction heading for the police station. He would make a call to Sean first thing. _The Gazette_ was troubling because it had referred to classified missions and Anna's DVX days. The latter was known only by three people - Anna, Robert and Sean. Knowing the Rottweiler intensity of the Bureau whenever a traitor was suspected, he'd have to nip any potential inquiry as soon as he could. With Sean's help he hoped to do just that. Cassandra he would leave to Anna's mercy, if any, for now.

* * *

_Devane Donely Investigations_

Dogged determination gleaming in her eyes, Anna waded through the reporters and camera people that milled in front of the building like an icebreaker through sheets of glacier ice. Not a word or a smile slipped between her set lips until she got inside the relative privacy of the agency.

"Vultures!" Anna cried out slamming the door behind her.

"They might think that was a compliment," said Felicia. "What are you going to do about Cassandra?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas though."

"Like?"

"Give her a taste of how I'm feeling," said Anna.

"Anna, remember what hap-"

"I don't need another worried hen looking over my shoulder."

"Robert?"

"Yes. We were at Kellys with Robin and read the damned thing at the same time." Anna shrugged off her coat. "Robin's at Olins for now."

Suddenly, the window behind Felicia's desk shattered as a large object flew inside. Felicia ducked. Anna's training took over. She crouched behind the desk gun at the ready. She laid one hand on Felicia's shoulder to keep her down while she peered over the side fo the desk expecting just about anything.

There were no further intrusions. Anna stood up and moved to pick up the object that lay on the floor. It was an ugly cement brick with a note tied around its middle. She let the brick drop back to the floor. Anna loosened the tie and read the note. Her face thunderous, she crushed the note in her hand then dropped it by the brick.

"Felicia, file a police report for vandalism and harassment," said Anna. "I'll be in my office."

Felicia waited until Anna's office door had closed and locked before scooping up the crumpled note. It read in big bold words "Whore Traitor."

* * *

_Port Charles Police Department_

Officers and detectives huddled in clusters all over the department speaking about nothing else but _The Gazette_ piece on their former police chief. Captain Guy Lewis flitted from cluster to cluster urging his people to break it up and get back to work. But it was to no avail. Where there was gossip there was usually some truth. _The Gazette _had a lot of gossip!

A whisper came over the public announcement system. "He's here."

Lewis could fire them but Scorpio, they were certain, would do far worse. They all scrambled like flocks of birds set to flying by a charging predator.

Robert opened his office door to find Sean already there pacing the floor. Robert said, "We have a big problem."

"Yeah, how do we make sure it doesn't get any bigger?" asked Sean. "The WSB cannot start snooping around us. How's Anna taking it?"

"Better than I expected but I think the shock will be wearing off soon and then ..."

"World War 3 guerilla style," Sean finished the thought for Robert.

Robert nodded. "And there won't be a thing illegal about it. I'm going to enjoy watching the show."

There was a knock at the door and Mayor James Cromwell stepped in. "Robert, a word."

"Mr. Mayor, please come in," said Robert.

"I can't. Just a moment though." The mayor stepped inside and closed the door. "I want to say first that you and Anna have my full support about this ... this article."

"Thank you."

"As mayor, however, I have to draw a line you understand," said Cromwell. "If this personal problem interferes with the official matter we discussed, I will have to take some measures and they won't be in your favor, Robert. Perhaps you should distance yourself in some way. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, we do," said Robert through gritted teeth. "I am making progress on the case."

The mayor brightened. "That's excellent news. We'll have a ... a resolution soon?"

"In a week or two," replied Robert.

"I'll see you in two weeks then." Cromwell left the office.

"Hmm, seems a drastic overreaction for the mayor to hold your job over your head for this bit of garbage," observed Sean.

"It's gone too far."

"Just words, Robert," said Sean unknowingly echoing Anna's own phrase.

"It's making a mess of my courtship and that's challenging enough without help from the bloody press," said Robert. "Hell, I want to lay charges on that Carey woman myself out of sheer frustration! The worst thing is what this is doing to Anna. That's unforgivable!"

"So, you two are doing the ... the dance again?"

"No, yes, maybe. I don't know anything anymore," said Robert.

"You were sending out plenty of signals. Mixed but they were out there."

"It started out as a straightforward case with some innuendo for cover and distraction purposes but it's something else now. It could be something more but we need a chance first."

"I'm lost. Distraction? Case? What's more"

"It's time you joined us in the doghouse," said Robert. "First, is it all right if Robin spends the week at your place? The conscierge can keep the press away better than cops at the door."

"Sure thing. Continue please." Sean took a seat in front of Robert's desk and made himself comfortable.

"Cromwell asked me to look into the source of leaks from City Hall. For example, the leak about his chief of staff Daniel Brewster's retirement or the corporate tax break. High level leaks both," said Robert. "I came up with the notion that the source was someone high up and not wanting to tip them off with an official investigation went about it in a more social setting."

"Ah, the mayor's party?" mused Sean.

Robert nodded. "I let Anna in on the case to cover my back but also two ears are always better than one."

"None better than Anna."

"I also thought of the distraction that we could harmlessly float out there that we were dating. It was the perfect reason to go together to various parties and functions."

"Logical."

"Since when have things between us run along logical lines."

"Never."

"Honestly, I don't know whether it was the ambience or the music but something clicked between us. And ... and a few other things happened to ... to make us realize that we're not out of each others' system yet. We've been pushing and pulling against the idea that we should give us another try."

"Who's pushing and who's pulling away?"

"I'm pushing and Anna was shying away like a terrified mare until last night. I really think I got through to her. I hope so," said Robert. "But this poor excuse for print trash is going to give weight to all of Anna's insecurities and doubts."

"Not Anna."

"Not for herself but for me and Robin. She doesn't want me tainted."

"The spy and the commissioner."

"The traitor and the hero," said Robert softly. "With the mayor threatening to can me for paying more attention to my personal life than the case, well, Anna's fears have some validity. So, the best strategy I can think of right now is to close the case as soon as possible while dealing gingerly with _The Gazette_, for now."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was going to have Anna do this but I can't now. I want an investigation, a really deep one, on Daniel Brewster," said Robert.

"He's the victim," said Sean.

"He may wants us to think that but I'm smelling something here and it's not roses," said Robert. "Anna and I caught him out doing some pretty dodgy behavior. I want proof that I have cause to suspect him as I think I do."

"You think Brewster's doing some self-sabotage for some kind of gain?"

"I'm not sure. I do think the timing of this profile on Anna is too much of a coincidence," said Robert. "Why now? Sure, we were a little, um, conspicuous at the party but we've been tabloid fodder for years. The classified bits and the criminal activity are new though. Where did Cassandra get that kind of information?"

"I was going to call the Bureau first thing but I wanted to let you know first," said Sean. "That Istanbul bit is classified and will never be revealed in Anna or mine's lifetime. That I know for certain. Either the Bureau has a leak or something else is going on."

"How do we get them in here without them snooping into our personal business, oh legendary mastermind," said Robert.

"Emphasize the leak aspect. Put the onus of proof on Cassandra. There's no free speech shield big enough to protect Cassandra from outing a classified mission."

"She did say just enough to be tagged as a person of interest," said Robert. "Good thing you're here. Let's call the Bureau together and fax them the paper. Between the two of us, we should be able to steer them down the road we want them to be on."

"Robert, there really is no proof of the ... the other stuff outside of what we know. I made sure of that before I left," said Sean.

"Do I want to know how you made sure of that?"

"No. But you should know that if need be the Swede is willing to testify. That should be enough to satisfy any investigation the Bureau may want to carry out."

Robert smiled. "Ah, that makes things a lot easier! Let's call the Bureau and then I'll give Anna the good news."

* * *

_Devane Donely Investigations_

Anna's feet rested on her table. She leaned back in her chair while talking to Olin on the phone.

"Listen, I need your help," said Anna.

Olin's voice came through loud and clear. "Of course, chum, what do you need?"

"I need a person. Two, no three. Do you know three people who look different - build, height, nationality, average looks, stuff like that - who don't have a criminal record?"

"Sure. What do you want them to do?"

"Nothing illegal. I promise," said Anna. "I need couriers."

"Like carrier pigeons carrying messages in the war?"

"Yeah, this is war, isn't it? They need to follow simple orders and then forget about it. Can you find me people like that?"

"Give me a few hours."

"Call me when you have all three and then I'll tell you where to send them," said Anna.

"This is for that witch Cassandra right?"

"Oh, yes. It's entirely for her." Anna grinned, and not in a good way, as she hung up the phone.


	20. Chapter 20

_The Gazette _Office

Cassandra's blinding smile showed nearly all her teeth. Mark Carlin sat on the edge of her desk leafing through a pile of printed emails mostly congratulating Cassandra on her big scoop.

"I have to hand it to you, Cass, you have gall to spare," said Carlin.

"You would have done the same thing in my shoes," said Cassandra.

"Hmm, I don't know about that. There are some lines I won't cross."

"Really? What?"

"Outing classified material for one," said Carlin. "This is hot, Cass. You're gonna get burned."

"I trust my source," said Cassandra. "Besides, Anna Devane has been retired for more than a decade and by my own calculation she wasn't in the service that long. I doubt they gave her anything really important to do. She's all hype."

"Olivia Jerome wouldn't say that," replied Carlin.

"Stalking and terrorizing a civilian how professional of her," said Cassandra. "I'm not impressed. It's about time someone ripped the veil off the woman of mystery. Why not me?"

Carlin chuckled. "I'd go on vacation if I were you."

Cassandra gestured to the stack of emails. "This is my ticket to national press and credibility. I'm not missing a second!"

"Whatever. Good luck to you. Wouldn't want to be you," said Carlin.

As Carlin stood up to leave, a tall man in a delivery service uniform dropped off an envelope. "Special courier delivery to Cassandra Carey. That's you, right? Sign here."

Carey signed the nondescript form on the clipboard. She barely glanced at the deliveryman as she ripped the envelope open.

"They are coming out of the woodwork," said Cassandra. "This is a my lucky day, Carlin."

"What do you have?"

"Another ticket to the big time that's what." Cassandra stood up and put her coat on. "Bye, Carlin. I'll try to remember you in my memoirs."

* * *

_Devane Donely Investigations_

Anna picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Yes?"

"Are you being a good girl?" asked Robert.

"You should know better than to ask," said Anna.

"I gotta tell you your stock with the department has shot up with that trash piece," said Robert. "My female officers are obliquely hinting that they would love to have a chat with you, private or otherwise. It would be a learning experience so they tell me."

Anna laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I predict a sudden increase in women officers on the gun range and at the martial arts classes."

"They can be just as effective as the men. They just need more confidence," said Anna. "Did you talk to Robin?"

"She's glad to not be in school today. She's read the piece."

"And?"

"Olin is barely restraining her from seeing Cassandra herself."

"Oh, no!"

"I told her to let it slide and that people are misinformed all the time," said Robert. "The press is all over the precinct. I passed by the house and they're swarming all over there, too."

"Great, just great. With Robin at Sean's tonight, I'll check in at the hotel," said Anna.

"Not necessary," said Robert. "There's a perfectly good room at the penthouse You can keep me company."

Anna smiled playing along. "Would that be your room, Robert?"

Robert's voice deepened, "Trying to raise my expectations?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Well, I was, um, humoring you."

"You telling me that THAT wasn't on your mind?" asked Robert.

"That's never been a problem. It's other issues that we have between us that need resolving."

"I see nothing wrong with ... with recalling how compatible we are physically while we talk about whatever," said Robert.

"See, it's this cavalier attitude of yours. I want to talk seriously and-"

"I'm trying to keep the tone light and casual. You were the one shying away last night when things got serious," countered Robert.

"Who could think straight after being ambushed like that. I was reeling," said Anna. "I did do a lot of thinking last night."

Robert sighed. "So did I."

"I want to talk just the two of us. No ambushes or distractions. Tonight at your place," said Anna.

"You're sure? What if things progress further and, um, faster?"

"Faster or slower, well, we've always made our own speed, haven't we?" asked Anna. "Let's just see how the evening goes. No expectations."

"You giveth then taketh away," said Robert. "But you're right. We'll know when we're ready."

"Robert, I have a confession to make," Anna sat back in her chair. A small smile played on her lips. "I'm ready to jump if ... you're ready to catch me."

"Always," came the easy reply.

Felicia knocked on the door and came in carrying a vase full of flowers.

"Robert, I have to go. Work. Bye!" said Anna. She fingered the flowers. "These can't be from Cassandra."

"From Brett actually," said Felicia.

Anna grimaced. "It's a reminder for our dinner tonight."

"Oh, god, with the press all over you," said Felicia. "You really want to be front page news tomorrow? Again?"

"Brett says the press doesn't bother him anymore. It's certainly going to validate my reputation wouldn't it? Dating two men simultaneously that is."

"Um, are you?" asked Felicia.

Anna shook her head but gave out no further information. She stood up and took her coat off the hatrack. "I have to go out for a bit. I'll be back after lunch. If Robert calls, tell him ... tell him I'm meeting with a realtor. Okay?"

"You're moving?"

"No but Robert's looking for a place. He asked me to, ah, help him find one." With that Anna spun on her heel, shouldered her purse and left the office.

As soon as the front door clicked shut, Felicia flew to the phone. "Tif, it's on. Robert and Anna I mean."

"For sure this time?" asked Tiffany.

"They're looking at houses. What does that tell you?"

"That Robert moves at lightning speed when he wants to," said Tiffany. "Okay, we need to start the wedding day pool beginning today."

"We need to get together. Your place?"

"No, Robin's staying overnight this week because of that witch, Cassandra. The Brownstone?"

"Perfect. Bobbie and Ruby and Simone and Audrey are going to want in on this. I know they will," said Felicia.

"I'll be by about eight. Toodles!" Tiffany ended the call.

* * *

A block from the office, Anna found a payphone. She called Robert.

"Sorry for being abrupt earlier. Felicia came in and I couldn't tell you," said Anna.

"Tell me about what?" asked Robert.

"Were you able to confirm that my missions are still classified?"

"Yes. Sean and I called them this morning. The Istanbul mission is absolutely classified. How did Cassandra get her hands on it?"

"Reading over the piece for the third time, I got this strange idea."

"Go on."

"What if it was Cassandra meeting with Brewster at the hotel? Or a ... a go-between who met with Brewster then fed the information to Cassandra?" asked Anna.

"Hmm, it's possible. I did do some digging into Brewster's past history on the computer. For a career public servant, he's not too badly off," said Robert. "The other thing bugging me is the timing all of a sudden. We've both in the public eye but this go around seems a tad too personal to me."

"Getting to you through other people," said Anna.

"Yeah. I'm wondering if my investigation isn't as secret as I think it is. Maybe the mayor talks in his sleep or something," ruminated Robert. "If I was the paranoid sort, I'd almost think someone was arranging a reverse frame up with me in the cross-hairs."

"You think that's happening?"

"Nothing definite. I just get that itchy spot in the back of my neck feeling," said Robert. "They don't want to attack me but maybe they want me distracted so that I make a mistake or drag my feet."

"They don't know you very well."

"It's enough to just put doubt in the mayor's mind," said Robert. "I had a visit from him this morning."

"The mayor?"

"Hmm, he wanted to make sure that I was keeping the case in the forefront of my attention and not my ex-wife," said Robert. "Pointless to worry about that."

"Yeah. You're a workaholic. On some level, your mind is always on your work."

"I was going to say that it was pointless because you're always on my mind whatever I'm doing."

"Am I?"

"Lots of memories run through my head at odd times. They catch me off guard," said Robert.

"Good or bad memories?" asked Anna.

"All good and the fantasies are even better."

Anna chortled. "You have a one track mind."

"Do you have stockings with little hearts on them? Black stockings," said Robert.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing important. Just asking."

"One of your fantasies, Robert?"

"I'm pleading the fifth," said Robert. "We can talk specifics tonight though."

"All right. I'll be by your place after my dinner with Brett."

"You don't think you can cancel?"

"Brett is too good a colleague and friend for me to do that. I think he needs the night out more than I do."

"You know the press will be all over you."

"Probably. Can't be helped. I'm going to paste a smile on my face and brazen my way through it," said Anna. "Wait, a minute, I just remembered something. Wasn't Bettina's ex-husband Brewster's campaign manager when he ran for mayor years ago?"

"I'll verify it but I think you're right. You think Bettina's connected to the case?"

"I told you about the conversation, if you could call it that, that I had with Bettina. There was something odd about it," said Anna. "Then when I read the _Gazette_again for some reason I was thinking back to what she said to me."

"Like what?"

"She ... she said that I had everything a woman could want and she didn't."

"Bettina? I don't think she lacks for anything. Every successive husband has had either money or connections."

"But not love, Robert. She seemed disappointed and bitter to me." Anna said shyly. "She asked me what it was like to have a child, a real family and a lover that respected and loved me."

"Lover?"

"She was referring to you. She asked me if I was unwilling to see what's in front of me or unwilling to let go, of the past, I assume."

"Bettina doesn't seem that shrewd a judge of character. Ambitious yes but not very self aware."

"I think she's very self aware and beyond skilled at putting up a front," said Anna. "The timing is so odd. I've been here for years. Why attack me now?" Anna glanced at her watch. "Robert, I have to go, um, catch, um, an appointment. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, luv," said Robert. "I'll be looking into Bettina in a bit."

One block away, Anna slipped into the passenger seat of a waiting cab. The driver turned around and grinned and said, "Mission accomplished."

"She didn't look suspicious or anything when you delivered the letter?"

"Not at all. She barely looked at the fake form you gave me."

Anna slipped fifty dollars into his meter clip. "Thank you very much and we never had this conversation."

She exited the cab and went off headed towards the south docks. At a news agent, she took out a manila envelope with something lumpy inside. She browsed the magazine rack until the envelope disappeared inside the coat of a petite, dark-haired woman who paid for a paper and left. Anna quickened her steps heading for an abandoned warehouse close by.

* * *

_Pietro's Bistro_

Cassandra took a seat close to a window as instructed. She ordered a salad. At precisely two in the afternoon, an Asian woman gave her a brown manila envelope. She looked around first before opening the envelope. From inside the envelope, she pulled a sheet of paper and a cell phone. A Post-It note tacked on the first sheet said: "Here's a taste of what I have, Interested - call this number with the phone that came with this package."

She avidly read the first sheet. It was a goldmine. One item made her want to crow in glee - the Aquarius Diamond. Anna had stolen and fenced the Aquarius Diamond and the theft was covered up by Scorpio.

"I'm going to get two birds with one stone. How can I lose?" she asked herself. WIth suppressed excitement, she called the number as instructed.

A deep voice using a voice changer answered. "Yeah? You interested? Legit enough for ya?

"You have proof about this?"

"Come and get it."

"Wait. This is going to cost me. What do you want in exchange?"

"Scorpio's run this town for too long. Get him out of office that's what I want," said the voice. "Speaking of Scorpio, how do I know you'll keep me out of this. I don't need problems with the law."

"I keep all my sources secret." Cassandra looked at her watch. She just had enough time to submit a new piece for tomorrow's edition. "When can I get the rest?"

The voice gave instructions to a tavern on the docks. "I'll be outside in a blue sailor's coat with a white shopping bag. You see me. You follow. We'll talk somewhere quiet."

"When?"

"Can you be there in thirty minutes?"

"Got it."

The connection was abruptly ended.

* * *

_Port Charles Police Department_

Robert frowned at the display on the computer. His mind was drawing lines and making connnections and some of them he wasn't liking. Sean entered as Robert was reaching for the phone.

Sean saw Robert's expression and said, "You're either mad or really furious."

"Mad at myself. I forgot the most basic rule of investigations - know as much as you can about the probable suspects," said Robert.

"Talking about your other case?" asked Sean.

"Yeah. It seems to me that Brewster's always had his eye on big business around here."

"For as long as I remember, he's been one of our staunchest allies," said Sean. "He's got a head for numbers, too. Some people think he's got a computer for a brain."

"Really? What's he doing in politics?"

"His grandfather got to the state legislature. His father was state district attorney."

"Family business kinda thing," said Robert. "I spoke with Anna earlier. She thinks someone, maybe Brewster himself, knows about my case. They're doing a smear campaign on Anna and indirectly me to divert my attention."

"Anything is possible," said Sean taking a seat.

"I said that but the more I'm thinking about it and what Anna said about the timing of all this, the more I'm getting convinced she may be on to something," said Robert.

"Let's assume that Brewster knows you're investigating him, he's not likely to do anything obvious," said Sean.

"He'll have other people do his dirty work," said Robert.

"And, he'll want to distance himself from you as much as possible and, if he's really smart, he'll want you in the spotlight and not him."

"Brewster or someone is brilliant then," said Robert. "Anna and I played right into his hands, neat as you please. He probably thought he'd been given a gift from the gods."

"But he doesn't know that you know he's playing you," said Sean.

"True."

"You're targeting Brewster for sure?"

"Looks like it. I've been studying his political career. He hasn't stayed in the shadows but he hasn't put himself out there as much as an ambitious politician would. That's surprising."

"Not really. How well do you know him?"

"Only officially. Why?"

"If you don't know him, you'd think he had all the markings of a political star," said Sean. "Brewster doesn't have the warm, common man touch that Mayor Cromwell has. He's not comfortable in large crowds and that's obvious. Speaking in public, he comes off as a cold fish. One on one is a different story though. He can be witty and effective face to face."

"The power behind the throne type."

"Maybe but he doesn't have a good track record of backing the right horse. He's been part of four administrations and only once, Cromwell's run, has Brewster been on the winning side. The rest of the time he's been the incumbent and he's so effective and apolitical that he's kept on," said Sean.

"What did your less than legal sources come up with about him?" asked Robert.

"I'll know later tonight probably before you and Anna get to my place."

"Change in plans. No meeting at your place tonight," said Robert. "Please, no phone calls tonight. I'll wait until morning for the information."

"I thought you wanted the dossier on Brewster ASAP."

"I did. I still do but Anna, um, may be staying at my place tonight to, um, avoid the press."

Sean smirked and said, "Okay, if you say so."

"I invited her and she said yes. That doesn't mean that we'll be, um, doing anything else but talking."

"She's really got you dancing every which way doesn't she?"

"This IS Anna we're talking about here. We're feeling each other out. We're not the same people but the old wounds are still there. We need to make sure of our feelings."

"I thought you were sure."

"We are but I think Anna's thinking of the go-with-the-slow-flow-let's-talk plan," said Robert.

"And you want to pass go on the express train and get to the promised land."

"Horrible metaphor but on the money. I'm going all out tonight. Flowers, soft music, the works!" said Robert. "I swept her off her feet once. I should be able to do it again and I mean to. That woman will have no doubts about what I feel for her and our future together."


	21. Chapter 21

In the warehouse, Anna surveyed her handiwork. With knowing hands she fiddled with a few gears and switches while carrying on a mental dialogue with herself.

_I think you need to rethink this course of action._

_What's to think about? Cassandra started this. I'm just finishing it._

_What would Robert think about this?_

_He's not here to object is he?_

_You really need to curb this vengeful streak of yours. It's not healthy._

_You need to shut up and let her get on with it._

Anna began to hum to drown out the voices of her good and bad couselors. She muttered, "In the WSB, no one would bat an eye over this."

* * *

Robert studied his notepad. Unable to use his blackboard as his usual thinking aid, he'd resorted to the notepad. He could feel the connections that had to be in the case but he just couldn't see it at the moment. He drew a red circle around Brewster. From there, he added a line to a box labeled Gazette.

Guy entered his office leaving the door open.

"I have a few things for you to sign, Robert," said Guy.

"Hand them over." Robert scanned them quickly and began to scrawl his signature on the first one. "The sooner this is done, the sooner I am outta here."

"You're leaving early?"

"Yeah. Dad and daughter dinner tonight. Listen, Guy, I, um, may be late coming in tomorrow," said Robert. "So handle things here all right?"

Guy suppressed a smirk and said, "Sure, Robert. No worries. Why don't you take the day off?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Bettina strolled in beaming at both men. "Hello, Robert, Chief Lewis."

Lewis nodded at Bettina and left. Robert gave her a crooked grin. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I came by to drop off some flyers for the police auxiliary holiday bash. I think it's going to be our best fundraiser yet," said Bettina.

"Last year wasn't too bad," said Robert. "The events committee always does a bang up job."

"We want to top the previous year's total and this year we just might do that," said Bettina. "We have several corporate donations on auction that will get high bids I'm sure. We're also getting cable coverage for the entire event. We're hoping to get call in bids, too."

"Cable? That's impressive."

"I've been lobbying Derek Barrington to cover the event for years and he finally said yes. It's last minute but it's for a good cause." Bettina sat on the edge of Robert's desk. She leaned across and said in a conspiratorial voice, "The coverage is attracting attention of the political sort. Our mayor will be doing the auction. And, Dan Brewster is going to be our evening's emcee."

"Dan as emcee? Is he any good?"

"People keep asking me that. Dan can be charming when he wants to be."

"He hasn't struck me as being comfortable in the spotlight. But you know him well don't you?"

"Very. My second ex-husband ran his campaign for mayor," said Bettina. "This will be a big event and will give enormous exposure to the auxilliary. With James and Dan confirmed, I'm going around taking names. "

"I'll certainly be there," said Robert.

"Fantastic! And, one more favor, for me?"

Robert chuckled, "As long as it's legal."

"Will you be my escort to the ball?" asked Bettina. "You are the police commissioner. You HAVE to be there. Why not with me? Or is the gossip about you and Anna, true? I don't want to poach."

"Um, ahem, that ah won't be a problem. That was an, um, misunderstanding," said Robert. "It will be my pleasure to be your escort. And don't worry about leaving me alone. I know you're going to be busy making sure things run smoothly."

"Nonsense! I am going to make it my personal mission to see to it that you enjoy yourself," said Bettina.

At the Seagull Bar and Grill, Bettina, in disguise, waited impatiently in a back booth for Cassandra to show. Her watch read eight thirty and still the reporter had not appeared. Bettina left the grill just before nine.

* * *

At the Brownstone's expansive parlor later that night, the ladies pored over a calendar. Different dates were color coded according to bets placed in the pool.

"If they're already house shopping then it can only mean that an announcement is coming up," said Bobbie.

"An engagement at least," added Tiffany.

"How sure are we about this?" asked Simone. "People have been speculating about them for years and nothing has happened."

"Thank you for being the voice of reason," said Frisco.

"You're such a romantic killjoy, Frisco," said Felicia. "All the evidence points to this being the right time. Sean?"

"Yes, Princess?" called out Sean from the couch where he was watching the late news with Tony.

"Tell Frisco I'm right," said Felicia.

"She's right, Frisco!"

"I wish they would give us one tiny little hint of what's going on," said Tiffany.

"They've been around Kellys a lot more as a family," said Ruby.

"Notice anything different?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe a little bit different body language. They lean towards each other more I think," said Ruby.

"I think it's completely romantic," declared Bobby. "And about time."

"What do you think? June wedding?" asked Felicia. Her pen was poised over the calendar. "I have dibs on June 6th."

The rest of the ladies scribbled their guesses and bets on the calendar.

"Oh, boy!" cried out Tony. "Ah, ladies, you NEED to see THIS!"

"What's going on?" asked Tiffany coming over.

"Is THAT who I think it IS?" asked Bobbie sitting down next to Tony.

Sean narrowed his eyes and tried to catch every word of the announcer's report. On the screen was shown pictures of various patrons going into Port Charles' poshest restaurant - Le Ronde.

"The surprise of the evening was the appearance of State Attorney Brett Madison and his date, our lovely lady of mystery, Anna Devane Lavery." The picture changed to a smiling Brett and Anna who posed for the photographers before they entered Le Ronde. They seemed the epitome of chic elegance and sophistication.

"Wow, Anna looks gorgeous!" Frisco let out a wolf whistle.

"Girl went all out," said Bobbie. "Damn!"

"They make a good-looking couple!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Look at those diamonds on her ears and that choker," said Felicia. "That dress is perfect on her."

"Wait a minute. Who is Anna going with?" asked Simone. "Was Cassandra right about the Triangle?"

Tiffany looked at Sean. "You said that Robert had an epiphany!"

"He did. I .. I thought he did," said Sean.

"Brett's had a lot of flowers delivered to the office," said Felicia.

"Maybe, Anna's testing the waters," said Sean.

"Stepping out on Robert you mean," said Tiffany.

"They're not engaged, honey!"

"I meant that this is exactly what the press is going to make of this," said Tiffany. "I mean if they wanted things to … to die down this was not the way to do it."

"But the pool … " began Bobbie.

"Is still on," declared Tiffany.

Tony pointed at the television. "The evidence says different."

Tiffany glared at Tony. "All that tells me is that there's another horse in the field. My money is on Robert."

* * *

At the Donely penthouse, Robin and Robert were watching, too. Robert's gaze hardly left the screen.

Robin studied the images for her own reasons. "That must be a new dress. I don't remember Mom wearing it. She looks great!"

"Yeah, she does," agreed Robert. "Dressed to the nines."

"It's good that Mom is getting out. I don't think Uncle Duke would have liked Mom to … to not, you know, get married again."

"Uh, huh."

"This is helping your cover, right, Dad?" asked Robin. "A … a smokescreen?"

"I suppose you could see it that way."

"Gosh, I'm going to be asked so many questions at school tomorrow. What do I say?"

Robert didn't seem to hear his daughter.

"Dad?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"What should I tell people if they ask?"

"About this?" Robert cleared his throat. "Why say anything?"

"Dad! This is what the Gazette was writing about. A triangle between you, Mom and Mr. Madison."

"A triangle? I don't think so."

"Well, I know that it's all fake but people will think it's real. Mom's really convincing."

"Oh, yeah, she is that." Robert drained his gin and tonic. He stood up to get another.

"So, what do I say?"

"Ah, say that … that they went out. End of story."

"What if they ask if I like Mr. Madison? If I've met him?"

"Have you met him?"

"No but he's been sending flowers to the house."

He spilled a little gin on the bar countertap. "He has?"

Robin nodded. "Sometimes Mom's brought home the flowers he sent to the office."

"Does she?"

"She loves to have fresh flowers around the house."

"I … I forgot about that," said Robert. "She likes bubble baths, too. What else have I … forgotten?"

Robin burbled on practicing different answers to questions. In the meantime, Robert flipped the channels. More than one local news channel had the same report - Anna Lavery out on the town with Brett Madison.

* * *

Before midnight, the elevator to Robert's penthouse opened. Anna stepped out. Friday trotted over and got a pat on the head.

"Hey, Friday," said Anna.

A groggy voice called out from the sofa, "Anna?"

"Were you waiting up? I'm sorry. I should have called shouldn't I?"

"I wasn't waiting up," said Robert sitting up. He held up the notepad. "I was thinking."

Anna spied a tall vase of flowers on the side table. "These are lovely."

"They're new. I … mean not new in the sense that they're new plants. You know what I mean. You … uh, like them?" asked Robert. "I thought they livened up the place a little."

"They do," agreed Anna. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um, work, just … just work. That's all." Robert took in her full appearance from head to toe. The television did not do her justice. "You look, um, Robin said that you were stunning tonight."

"I couldn't very well look like a hag next to Brett could I? He has an image to maintain." Anna stretched.

"That dress is amazing on you." Robert's eyes roved over the beaded black strapless gown that draped down her body yet was pinched in at strategic points hinting at the figure underneath. The color contrasted with her pale coloring making her flawless skin seem to glow with warmth. Her hair was up and it only made her neck seem even more graceful. A ruby choker and large diamond stud earrings drew the eyes.

Anna laughed. "This? I got it in a vintage shop a long time ago. I forgot about it until I was rummaging in my closet. Thank god it was clean." She yawned. "I'm not used to late nights any more. I'm knackered."

"Would you like a hot bath? I put bubble bath out for you. An assortment to … to choose from," said Robert.

"I think I can a manage a shower and that's it tonight."

He walked with her to the spare bedroom. "The room's all ready for you."

"You are so thoughtful, Robert." Anna planted a kiss on his cheek and entered the room.

Robert turned and walked into his bedroom across the hall muttering to himself. "I'm thoughtful. That's one point Robert and 100 points Brett."

"Robert?" Anna called out.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with my dress? I can't take it off by myself."

Robert paused in mid walk, "Um, sure. Be … be right there."

As he entered, he found Anna standing by the bed with her back to him. She said, "Could you unzip me? Then you can go to sleep."

He leaned in close to her. His fingers found the clasp readily enough. He began to slide the zipper down. As close as he was, he breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating.

The zipper snagged. He pulled harder. It wouldn't cooperate.

"It's stuck. I think," said Robert.

"Oh, no," said Anna.

He tugged at the zipper but it was stuck tight. "It's really stuck, luv."

"I just want a shower and some sleep," groaned Anna. "I don't care how you take this off me, Robert. I really don't."

"Can you slide the dress down?"

Anna pulled down but the dress held. "Let's try up. Lift up the hem and pull the dress over my head."

"You sure?"

"I can't sleep in this can I?"

Robert got down on one knee and grabbed a handful of the gown. He began to lift the hem higher and higher. As he went, more and more of her stocking-clad legs were exposed. He throat went dry at mid-thigh. "Nice stockings."

"You like them?" asked Anna.

"W-wh-what?"

"Black with little hearts on them. I saw them at Wyndhams. Didn't you say you liked them?"

"Oh, I do," rasped Robert. The rising hem revealed another surprise. "A g-garter belt?"

"More comfortable," said Anna. "This dress is hotter than it looks. Robert, aren't your eyes supposed to be closed?"

"I have to peek to … to do this properly." Robert rose to his feet. As he did, the dress reached the ends of the garter belts.

"Lift it please. I need to get out of this thing and into bed."

"Um, right, bed." Virtuously, he looked away as he continued to pull the dress up but not before catching a glimpse of the tiny bit of lingerie she wore beneath. Her back was bare. "A shower would cool you off."

"Changed my mind. Too tired. Too much champagne." She held both arms up in the air and Robert, eyes closed, pulled the dress up and over her head. Anna stretched like a cat. Then remembering Robert was there, she pulled the coverlet up to cover herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Robert backed away. He didn't quite look away when he should have. He watched Anna slip into bed. "Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Robert," Anna called out. "There's something I wanted to tell you but I can't remember what it is."

"We'll talk tomorrow." Robert fled to his room and took a cold shower.


	22. Chapter 22

Sheets glided over warm, silky skin. A self-satisfied moan accompanied outstretched arms. Morning light filtering through drawn curtains dazzled brown eyes fresh from sleep. A bare foot struck out over the edge of the bed. Anna stirred and looked around.

Her eyes drifted left, up, right and down. With a sigh, she realized she wasn't home and was instead at Robert's place.

"Robert?" she exclaimed. The blanket dropped revealing her bare torso. She pulled the blanket to her body hurriedly covering herself.

Anna peered under her blanket and gasped aloud. She hardly had a stitch on top or bottom. Images flashed through her mind. Each one of them had Robert undressing her.

"We didn't? Did we?" A flare of pain shot through her head as she sat up in bed. "What happened last night? I'm sore all over."

Anna wrapped the blanket around her and got to her feet. She swayed only a little. "We did. We didn't. Surely I'd remember THAT."

She made her way out to the living room calling out, "Robert? I need you."

In the living room, Robert grimaced at hearing his name. Across the dining table, Tiffany smiled and Sean looked heavenward.

Anna's forward momentum was cut short when she spied the Donelys and she they. She said weakly, "Um, 'morning."

Tiffany looked at Robert. "You said she wasn't here."

"Obviously I was mistaken," replied Robert. "Sean and Tif were just leaving."

Sean stood up and pulled Tiffany's chair out. "Yes, we were. Honey?"

"Oh, god yes. Loads to do today," said Tiffany. As the elevator closed, she called out cheerily, "Bye, you two!"

"Two more minutes and I would have had them out the door," said Robert. He began to pour coffee into a cup. "Have a seat. Have some coffee. Black with two sugars, right?"

"Yes." Anna remained where she was unsettled by being caught by surprise.

"One point to Robert," he muttered under his breath.

"Listen, Robert, my head is pounding and, uh, I need-"

"Have the coffee and let me put together my patented hangover concoction," said Robert making to stand up. "Give me five minutes."

"No. It's all right. I'll live. I think," Anna leaned on the back of the chair.

"You look very, ah, fetching this morning." Robert munched on his toast. "I didn't wake you earlier. You were exhausted. You needed your sleep."

"Yeah, speaking of sleeping, um … did … did we sleep together last night?"

"You slept in the spare room and me in my room."

"I keep seeing this image of … of you undressing me and -" said Anna.

"It was your idea. You called me into the room."

"I did?"

"What thoughtful, red-blooded man could have refused?"

Anna slid into the chair. Maybe it was the bright lights assaulting her tired eyes or the smell of fresh coffee but more images from the night before flooded through her mind. This time it was accompanied by memories of other sensations - the glide of Robert's hands on her legs, his gentle touch on her bare back. She gasped.

Robert buttered some wheat toast and put them on Anna's plate as he finished them. "After I was done, I forgot about your dress. Left it on the floor. I hung it up in the closet this morning. I'm going to the dry cleaners. I can add your dress to my stuff."

"This cannot be happening. Not like this," muttered Anna. She breathed in and caught the scent of Robert's favorite aftershave. That triggered another set of far older memories long suppressed. She grabbed her coffee and drank deeply. "All right I'm not dead from the neck down. Good to know,"

"What was that, luv?"

"Robert, I want a … a straight answer." Anna took a deep breath and said, "Did we or did we not have sex last night?"

"Together?" asked Robert.

"Robert!"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I am in no condition to trade barbs with you. Answer the question, please."

Robert grinned. "For the record, we did not."

"Oh, thank god!"

"Why do I feel ever so slightly insulted?"

Anna was instantly apologetic. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way."

"How DID you mean it?"

"I couldn't remember for sure and I know that I would remember if we had sex. I thought it was my fault," said Anna. "I had too much champagne. I blame that."

"We wouldn't have had sex," said Robert.

"No? Why not?" Anna backtracked though clearly affronted by his slight of her. "I mean … I mean to say that you'd never take advantage of a woman."

"We would have made love not sex," said Robert intently watching her face. "And, you would have remembered it."

Anna could feel the heat run up her neck and face.

Robert continued, "That's one area that I'm not worried about."

A small smiled played across her lips. "Yeah, it'd be better."

It was Robert's turn to be surprised. "Better?"

"Before, we weren't together for very long and I was inexperienced and-"

"You were such a fast learner."

Anna blushed. "When it's the right time maybe I can teach the teacher a few new things."

"When it's right?"

Anna laughed. "Just because we have a history together does not mean that … that we can jump into bed … just like that."

"No? But you said that you were ready to jump with me."

"Well, I am-"

Robert stood up and held his palm out. "C'mon, teacher."

"I meant that I wanted to see if we could work again as a couple. As a test, we should, you know, date."

Robert looked like he'd just bitten into something bitter. "Date?"

"That thing that most people do while they get to know each other," said Anna. "I want to know if this - us - is what we both want."

"It is for me. Are you backing off?"

Anna took a deep breath and said carefully, "It's frightening how much I want this to work. Because of that I … I don't want to do anything too hasty. I want to go slow."

"There's slow, slower and excruciatingly slow. What will it be?"

"Slower until this case is done then … then maybe, just maybe, faster but still at our own pace. We don't have to rush into anything. We shouldn't."

"And you're going to date Brett and me at the same time?"

"Brett? What does he have to do with this?"

"Your evening out with him was all over the news last night." Robert picked up a paper. "And this morning, too."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? Are you or aren't you going out with Brett again?"

"Probably. He's great fun. We talked about so many different things," said Anna. "Real conversation for once."

Robert sat back in his chair. "What's good for the goose and the rest of it."

"What did you say?"

"You haven't made up your mind entirely about us. I can go with that," Robert said. "For full disclosure, I ought to tell you that I'm escorting Bettina to the auxiliary holiday ball. You and your little black dress are off the hook."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Bettina?"

"Yes. She asked me and I accepted," said Robert. "The mayor and Brewster will be there. In fact, Brewster is the emcee."

Anna repeated, "Bettina?" The word "why" came out silently.

Robert continued, "This is a good development actually. With you out with Brett and me with Bettina, it's more camouflage for the investigation. The Gazette's going to sell out but nothing we can do about that."

Anna gasped. "The Gazette! Oh my god. I forgot."

"I think we're close to cracking this case," said Robert.

"Robert, did I say anything about Cassandra last night? Anything at all?"

"Not that I recall but my mind was on other things closer to hand."

Anna looked everywhere for a clock. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten."

Anna sprang out of her chair. "I have to go. I'll … I'll talk to you later!"

"But we're not done talking about our … our future, our feelings!" exclaimed Robert. "We haven't even set a time and place for an actual first date!"

"Tonight, um, a dinner date." With that said, she began to walk to the bedroom.

"Anna?"

She turned and looked back. "Yes?"

"We've waited years to be together. I'm going to do everything I can to get out of the slow lane," said Robert. "Resist all you want. It won't work."

"Was I resisting?" Anna asked coyly.

"Not for long. And do stock up on those stockings."

"You peeked?"

Robert eyed her head to foot before saying, "I was a gentleman. I didn't see nearly enough as I wanted to. Or could have."

"You're going to have to be patient," teased Anna. "That won't be easy for you."

"We'll see who loses … patience first. It might not be me."

"You're challenging me? Me?" laughed Anna. "You're on!" She stuck her hand out. "Shake on it."

Robert stood up and walked over to her. He took her offered hand and kissed it. "Winning will be my just reward."

"The more arrogant they are, the harder they shall fall," said Anna before disappearing into the bedroom.

Chuckling, Robert poured himself more coffee and began to plot his courtship. "Ninety-seven points to go. I will get that woman on to the autobahn one way or another."

* * *

Port Charles Gazette

Editor in chief Ted Van Dyne paced in his office overlooking the news floor. He'd asked everyone around and no one had seen Cassandra since yesterday. She hadn't answered her cell phone despite his numerous calls. She hadn't been seen in her apartment either.

"Where is that woman?" Van Dyne yelled.

"Cassandra?" came a voice at his door. It was Mark Carlin.

"Have you seen her, Mark?"

"No. I came here to talk to her. I though we could collaborate on an article."

"That would be a first," said Van Dyne.

"Pride has to bow to opportunity," said Carlin. "When is she expected back?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know where she is."

"She hasn't checked in?"

Van Dyne shook his head. "I'm worried."

Carlin looked alarmed. "Ah, she got a package yesterday while I was here, Ted."

"From who?"

Carlin shrugged. "She wouldn't say but she left in a hurry."

"I hope it was nothing to do with Anna Devane or the commissioner. I warned her not-"

"Mr. Van Dyne?" came a deep male voice.

Carlin gave a start at finding two tall men and one woman standing behind him. He hadn't heard them come up to him.

Van Dyne straightened his tie. "That would be me."

The man pulled out an ID card, "Agent Greg Phillips, WSB. We'd like to see one of your people - Cassandra Carey. Is she here?"

"N-n-not right now," stuttered Van Dyne.

"Not a problem. We'll wait," said Phillips.

* * *

General Hospital

Tiffany bustled over to the nurses' station where Bobbie and Simone were.

"Okay, Tiff, what was so important?" asked Bobbie.

Tiffany rummaged through her purse. She pulled out something wide. "I got the extra large one. The other one was too small."

"Extra large what?" asked Simone.

"Calendar!" said Tiffany. "After recent events, we need more room."

Bobbie held up the Port Charles Herald. "According to this, it's a torrid triangle."

"Well, whatever. My man is winning," said Tiffany.

"We all saw the news together. Brett and Anna looked pretty cozy to me," noted Simone.

"Trust me, Brett's not a serious thing," insisted Tiffany. "And it was one date."

"You know something don't you? Spill it," commanded Bobbie.

"You tortured it out of me. Guess who I saw coming out of the bedroom at Robert's place?"

"No?" gasped Simone.

"Yes!" exclaimed Tiffany.

"But that doesn't mean that-" began Bobbie.

"Bobbie, the blanket she had wrapped around her, barely I might add, left little to the imagination. Those two are ON." Tiffany spread out the calendar on the counter. "I've crossed out the "when will IT happen" bets since we ALL lost there. The red is for the engagement date. Green is for the wedding. Orange is for when Robert makes mincemeat of Brett. I can't wait. Blue is … is, fiddlesticks, I forgot what that one was for."

"That was for the date that they would go public as a couple," said Simone.

"Who's a couple?" asked Nurse Amy Vining.

Tiffany tried to cover up the calendar but it was too late. Amy had seen enough.

"This is about Anna and Robert?" Amy fairly squealed in delight.

"The entire ward just heard you," admonished Bobbie. "Hush!"

"What's that about Robert and Anna?" asked Audrey Hardy with husband Dr. Steve trailing.

"Nothing wrong I hope," said Steve.

"There's a pool about their whirlwind romance," said Amy.

Tiffany and Bobbie groaned in exasperation and embarrassment.

"Put me down for a wedding on the third Saturday of June," said Amy.

"Cassandra was right about something. How unusual," remarked Audrey. "I love weddings. Put me down for the third Sunday."

Tiffany looked sternly at everyone. "I want everyone's promise that they won't find out about this. Mums the word."

Everyone looked at Amy.

"Why are you all looking at me?" asked Amy, the hospital's most reliable gossip and news network.

"Loose lips sink ships," said Bobbie. "And yours have sunk whole fleets."

"They won't find out from me. I promise," said Amy virtuously. "I don't want to face either of them when they're furious."

"They're mad all right. Mad about each other," said Tiffany with a big wide grin on her face. "Ah, romance is in the air. Love it!"


	23. Chapter 23

23

_Midtown Port Charles_

Anna drove like a madwoman through the morning traffic. She raged at slow drivers and gunned the engine at the stoplight.

"I need to see a shrink. Soon. I mean why am I so … so vengeful? It cannot be healthy," she said. "What could happen to her? Death by a thousand paper cuts? Hardly."

Conscience appeased a little, she eased off the accelerator

With a squeal of her brakes, she arrived at the warehouse. She frowned seeing the large roll-up doors still locked with the padlock she's placed on it. As the doors were rolled up, she saw Cassandra's car tucked inside safely. She left the doors wide open. Her footsteps echoed in the cavernous warehouse.

Way in the back, she could see the lamp she'd left on overnight. She walked towards it. Her ears strained to hear any kind of noise. Her eyes checked up, down, left and right for anything amiss.

The reporter had staunchly refused to reveal how she'd gotten the information on her WSB career. Anna respected that. Besides, it was with Cassandra herself that she had issues with not her source.

Finally, Anna reached a large laundry bin such as those that hospitals use to ferry laundry. The bin was full with sheets of paper. On the wall against which the bin stood, there was a slot. Anna could see bright light streaming out from the slot.

She bent down and looked through the slot. She blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness.

Gone were the four stacks of reams of paper piled five foot high apiece. The floor was littered with pencil shavings. Cassandra sat in a chair in front of a card table. Her head was pillowed on her arms. She was snoring. Loudly.

Anna grinned at the sight. She picked up several sheets of paper from the bin.

"Let's see if she followed directions," she said. On one side, she made out Cassandra's scrawl. Ten lines on each side of the paper.

One line repeated : _I am a Hack._

Cassandra's voice sounded, "Is someone there? Anna? Anyone?"

Anna replied coolly, "I'm reviewing your work."

The reporter rushed to the door. "I did exactly what you said. Ten lines, each side. I used up all the paper you left in here. You HAVE to let me go now."

"Do I?

"I've done everything you wanted me to."

"I can't rush my review can I?" Anna swirled a hand inside the bin enjoying the sound of paper gliding against paper. "I like to be thorough and accurate. What if you cheated?"

"I didn't! And t-t-the other matter?" asked Cassandra in a quivering voice.

"I've bought out one of three markers. Give me or my family any further problems and your bookie will be collecting immediately on the second and third markers you owe him and so will I, with interest I might add. Do we understand each other?"

"Y-y-yes. Please let me out."

"There's a lot here to review. Patience is a virtue, Cassandra." Anna reached in deep into the bin. Her hand came up clutching a thick sheaf of loose papers. She examined each sheet. True to her words, Cassandra had followed the instructions.

Anna let her stew and fret for another twenty minutes. Then she released the bolt on the door and watched dispassionately as Cassandra staggered out.

"Your purse and car keys are on the table there. Have a happy day!"

Cassandra snatched her belongings off the table and made straight for her car. She'd learned her lesson and only wanted to get away as soon as she could.

Anna cleaned up the small office where she's had Cassandra in overnight. The noise of a car pulling in made her dash out of the office.

Olin and two teenagers came out of a car. "Anna, we're here!" Olin called out. The teens began to remove items from the open trunk.

"Right on time. You have everything?" asked Anna.

"At least fifteen kinds of envelopes and lots of boxes," said Olin. "This can't be your Christmas card list."

"No. I have a different sort of gift in mind actually," said Anna. She pointed at the bin. "That bin there is full of paper. Fill the boxes with them and have them delivered to Cassandra at work and at home."

Olin took a sheet and read it. Her face lit up. "Cassandra?"

"Every line and sheet of paper," confirmed Anna. For her part she took one sheet and folded it. "This is my personal souvenir."

* * *

_Port Charles Police Department_

With quick strokes, Robert began to erase the blackboard. Lewis shuffled in.

"Okay, Robert, just a few things I need signed." Lewis looked up and saw what Robert was up to. "Hey! You got a hot case going on?"

"Uh, no. Why do you say that?"

"The blackboard usually means you're got a problem to untangle."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it," said Robert. "What have you got for me?"

"Some court filings, requisitions, the usual," said Lewis. "What are you working on? You can tell me."

"Just a … a private project," said Robert. He shifted foot to foot.

Lewis studied his boss. "You look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning."

"Well, I got a lot of sleep last night."

"You did? Really?"

"Don't I look it?" asked Robert defensively.

Lewis stammered, "Yeah, yeah, sure. But, um, you know, Robert, you have this nervous energy about you."

Robert ran a hand through his hair then straightened his tie. "I got a lot of things on my mind. Points to accumulate, things to remember and … and lots of important stuff, too. Give me those papers and leave me to my project."

"Points?" asked Lewis.

Robert leaned over his desk as he scrawled his signature on the paperwork. He said nothing.

"Is it like collecting stamps at the store to get a … a frying pan or a toaster?" asked the chief. "My wife does that. It's fun."

"Fun? This is more like crawling naked across burning coals the length of a football field with a heavy pack on your back. Twice," said Robert.

"This should be child's play for someone like you."

Robert put the pen down and looked at Lewis. "Someone like me?"

Lewis realized he was teetering on the edge of a spot of quicksand. "Uh, um, a … a man of the world, former spy. You can handle anything."

Robert straightened. "You know you're right. I can handle anything she dishes out."

"She? Someone I know?"

"Look, I do not want to be disturbed today unless it's something you absolutely cannot handle."

"Consider it handled." Lewis paused at the door before leaving, "Oh, Bettina called for you."

"Who?"

"Bettina, your date for the holiday ball. She said that her dress was dark blue. She requested that your tie match it."

"Right. Ladies like that sort of thing. Call her back and let her know I'll try to match it."

"Shouldn't you be calling her?"

"I need to concentrate on … on this new project, Guy. As a favor, call Bettina for me, okay?"

"Sure, sure." Lewis closed the door.

"Let's do this in WSB fashion, shall we." Robert stood at his blackboard and wrote in large letters: Project Cupid.

In the top right corner he wrote the number '97' and circled it.

"What do I know about Anna? What things does she like?" muttered Robert. He wrote two headings on the board - "Likes" and "Dislikes."

He began to scribble jumping from one column to another.

* * *

_The Gazette_

Cassandra ambled off the elevator. The hot shower and three cups of coffee had revived her enough to be presentable. Her editor Ted was the first to see her at her desk.

"Where have you been?" asked Ted.

"To hell and back," she answered. She looked through her drawers and pulled out every pencil she had and began throwing them into her trash basket. "I'll get my normal column out and … and go home. Is that all right, Ted?"

"That's not up to me, Cass."

"I hate Human Resources policies. Okay, I'll take an official day off tomorrow. I need a vacation far, far away."

WSB field agent Greg Phillips loomed over Ted's shoulder, "Ms. Carey, a few minutes of your time please."

* * *

_Devane Donely Detective Agency_

The reporters waited in cars parked across the street. Once Anna got out of her car, they sprang out of theirs and ran for her. With the serenity of a buddha, she ignored their tape recorders and microphones as she made her way into the office.

"Afternoon, Felicia, sorry I'm so late in," said Anna.

"There were no appointments today. You could have stayed home," said Felicia.

"The press will let up as soon as the next story comes around the corner. I'm only staying for an hour or so. I'm going to see Robin at Sean's after school." Anna spotted a large flower arrangement on Felicia's desk. "These are lovely."

"They're from Brett. There's a note."

"Oh, so there is." Anna plucked the card out and read the message out loud. "For a delightful and distracting evening, Brett. How gallant."

"The man knows how to charm."

"Some woman will be very lucky someday." Anna took the flowers into her office.

Felicia grinned and reminded herself to update Tiffany on this latest tidbit.

* * *

_Port Charles Police Department_

Lewis looked left and right before stepping into the interrogation room. Inside, he found a familiar figure.

"Tiffany, I've got a few minutes," he said.

"Fine. Fine. What have you got?" Tiffany took out the calendar from her large tote bag and laid it open on the table.

"I'll read them off and you can fill them in."

As they added the bets on the calendar, they made small talk.

Guy looked at the calendar. "Wait, you struck out these bets here."

"They've done the deed, Guy. I've had to take it off."

"How's Robert doing?"

"He's practically pulling his hair out."

"Really?" asked Tiffany. "Tell!"

"He's holed up in his office and everytime I've popped in there, he turns the blackboard the other way so I can't see," said Lewis. "There's chalk dust in his hair and clothes. He's been drinking tons of coffee. He's a mess."

"Oh, goody," said Tiffany. "He's feeling the heat."

"From Brett? No way."

"From Anna."

"What?"

"She's setting him up just right," said Tiffany. "This is going to be fun."

Robert called Anna.

"We're on for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course," said Anna. "Do you need to cancel?"

"No. I … I just wanted to make sure YOU didn't want to cancel."

"I'm quite looking forward to it."

"So am I," Robert eyed his blackboard. Every centimeter of it was covered with his writing. "I have all your favorites lined up."

"What about dessert? Shall I handle that myself?" asked Anna with a lilt in her voice.

"I have some thoughts about that."

"Good thoughts or bad?"

Robert chuckled. "Fishing for information?"

"It's a reflex. Anything you want me to do for tonight?"

"Just show up looking your usual gorgeous self. I'll take care of you."

"You always have, Robert."

"Keep that thought. I'll see you later." Robert hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.


	24. Chapter 24

24

The untidy pile of clothes and accessories on the bed testified to Anna's last hour - frantic primping interrupted by either a beaming smile when a sweet memory came to mind or a sardonic arch of the eyebrow when mentally girding herself for the battle of wits (and desires) to come.

"You will stay STRONG," said Anna to her reflection in the mirror. "But casual and, um, relaxed. No tension whatsoever." One hand smoothed down the front of her long-sleeved black dress. It fitted her like a glove and its decollatage dipped precariously enough to lure the eye. She breathed in and noticed the upswell of her breast. "Any weapon in a contest as it were."

"Anna?" came Olin's voice.

"In the bedroom!" Anna fastened her earrings on.

Olin stepped inside and whistled loudly. "Whoa, chum, hot date?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Just dinner."

"Uh, huh," replied Olin thoroughly unconvinced by Anna's casual attitude. "You gonna give the dude the whiplash of love?"

Anna giggled. "I hope so." She pursed her lips, studied them before putting her lipstick away. "Could you do some grocery shopping for me? I haven't had time with -"

"Oh, sure, sure, no worries," said Olin. "You go and shake it loose!" Olin gyrated into a salsa number. "And don't come back until noon!"

Anna laughed and giggled. "I don't know about that."

Olin gave Anna a knowing look and said, "Don't you?"

Anna began to blush. "I ... I don't know. I mean I WANT something to happen, yeah, and I know he wants to ... move things along."

"Times a'wasting, Anna."

Anna sobered. "It is isn't it?"

Olin held on to Anna's shoulders. "Listen to me, listen good. You want to be happy. You know what will make you happy. Go for it."

Anna sighed. "It's complicated."

"Only in here." Olin tapped a finger against her friend's forehead. "In your heart, it's very simple - yes or no." She put a finger on her own lips. "Shhh. Don't answer it now. Answer it when you first see the Commish. Okay?"

Anna nodded.

"I'll pack some more clothes for Robin and drop them off at Sean's. You enjoy yourself tonight."

"I intend to, one way or the other," said Anna with a smile.

* * *

Robert turned the bottle of champagne first to the right then to the left jostling the ice inside the bucket. He kept his eyes downward while muttering, "I will not look at the clock ... again."

He straightened up. His hand grazed the soft material of his sweater. He looked down on himself. He still wasn't happy with his attire of light jeans and a cream sweater. It was too ordinary. He needed to impress.

"Show her I made some effort," said Robert rushing back to his bedroom to change for the fourth time.

The elevator door slid open nearly soundlessly. Anna stepped through and looked around. Robert was nowhere in sight. She put her purse and key on the side table.

She called out, "Robert?"

His voice came from the bedroom. He sounded strained, "Be ... be right ... out."

"Are you all right?"

"Peachy."

"Do you need help with ... something," said Anna.

"No!" came Robert's emphatic reply. "M-m-make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," said Anna drawing out every syllable. She shrugged off her coat and put it on an empty chair. She surveyed the room. Her ears pricked up at one of her favorite songs playing on the stereo. Her eyes rested on the laid out table.

Robert came out of the bedroom smiling shyly. "Hey, you look great." His eyes traveled over her. "Dressed for dinner, too."

Anna returned the appraisal. "I see you didn't."

"Too busy today, ahem. I was going to," said Robert. Absently, he played with a button on his light blue chambray shirt. "Don't you like this shirt? Yes or no?"

Anna blinked and chuckled, "Yes or no? It can't be this easy."

"I ... I could change, a-um-"

Anna stepped close to Robert and looked up. She pressed her palms on his shirt front. "Yes."

"Is that a yes you like the shirt or a yes you should change?"

"Come over here." Anna reached up and wrapped her arms securely around Robert's neck. Not needing further clues, Robert closed in. Their lips and bodies melted together for a searing kiss.

Breathless, she broke the kiss and walked towards the dinner table. "Let's have dinner. I'm ready for this night to start, aren't you?"

Robert pulled out her chair. "I'm almost afraid."

"Of me?"

"Of getting interrupted," said Robert. "The way our luck holds Robin will come in at the most inconvenient moment possible."

"She's at Sean's and Olin's visiting her there," said Anna. "I don't think Robin will be a problem tonight."

Robert rubbed his hands together. "Good because I've got a bit of all your favorites here." He began to remove the covering trays from the various dishes. "Hope you like everything."

"I'm sure I will."

They began to eat with exaggerated care while making small talk about this and that. Robert poured their wine.

Anna smiled. "All this looks fantastic. Must have taken you ages planning it."

"Naw, I just gave a list to Angel and voila." Robert added brightly. "It was a really long list though."

"You and your lists. I AM impressed."

"You are?"

"Very." Anna raised her glass. "A toast to … to taking risks and shaking up one's life for the better."

Robert clinked his glass against hers. "I'll drink to that."

Anna bit her lip, held Robert's gaze and ventured to say, "And no interruptions. Not tonight."

* * *

Robert eyed his dinner guest. It had gone better than expected. They were both visibly at ease.

"Like the wine?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Like dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Did you like the company?"

"You, you mean?" asked Anna. "Uh, huh."

Robert prodded, "What else would you like?"

Anna took a deep breath and said in a low flirtatious voice, "Dessert."

"Wait here. I've got just the thing." Robert stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Anna thought how awkward that exchange was. She thought - _What an idiot I am_.

Robert returned with dessert plates filled with the most sumptuous torte she'd ever seen. "How 'bout this? Viennese cream torte."

He placed the plate in front of her. His head lowered to hers.

"This looks really good but-" began Anna.

"You had something else in mind?" asked Robert. He looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of desire and confusion.

"I'm not sure … exactly. I … think we need to … um … have a change of scenery." She pushed back on her chair and stood up.

Robert's face and body language spoke of frustration. Anna had to smile. She picked up her dessert. "Come with me, please, and bring the wine."

Anna led the way to the living room couch. She put the plates on the table then sat down. She patted the space next to her. "Over here, Robert."

Trying to detect what Anna had in mind while not getting his hopes up, Robert obeyed.

"I wasn't expecting all this you know." Anna began to nibble on her cake.

"Bobby did good?" asked Robert.

"Very, very good."

"Would you say I hit it out of the park? A hundred points, maybe?" asked Robert intently.

Anna smiled. "A hundred points at least."

"Yes!" Robert didn't deny himself a little fist pump into the air.

"If you'd thought up all this then you'd probably thought about the, ah, dating rule."

"Dating rule?" asked Robert warily.

"The modern thing. First base, second base and so forth."

Robert grinned like an eager schoolboy. "Erm, surely we're earned a pass to, ah, second base, at least. We've kissed more than once, right? That puts us past first base for sure."

"But that was BEFORE our actual, official first date tonight. Those kisses don't count."

"No? Not at all?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Robert with a touch of petulance.

Anna barely kept her lips from smiling. She loved to tease him. She bit into her cake and took her time responding. She could feel Robert's rising irritation. "Because they were done in the heat, the spur of the moment. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well, I was. THAT should count."

"I didn't make the rules, Robert."

"Rules are made to be broken." Robert put his plate and wine glass on the coffee table. "I have a far better idea. Inspired actually."

"What's that?"

He inched closer to Anna. "Let's play catch up. Extra innings. Overtime."

"Is that a good idea?" Anna watched his expression. "Like how far do we go tonight?"

"How about we try for second base or a bit of a go towards third?" He glanced at the mantel clock. "We have plenty of time."

Anna laughed. "You're so single-minded."

"I'm a man with a devastatingly attractive woman beside him and … and lots of sugar in his system. What do you expect?"

"A chat about us. That's why we're here."

"My new favorite subject. Fire away."

"I was joking about the bases thing but now I'm asking for real," Anna continued. "We have done this … dance before. Do we start at the beginning, the middle, the end, where exactly?"

"Definitely not the end," said Robert.

Anna countered, "Not at the beginning either."

"That leaves the middle. We're getting into serious waters here."

"And what else?" prodded Anna. "We have a lot of unsorted STUFF between us - the messy middle. Maybe we should start there."

Robert flexed his shoulders. This wasn't exactly the way he had planned for the evening to go but he was good at winging it. "I gotta tell you I'm over all that - the divorce, the bomb thing, the scar, the-"

"Really? Truly?" asked Anna.

"We can't pretend it all didn't happen but we got past it."

"No, we went around it," said Anna picking up her wine. "That's what we've been doing all these years. We don't think about it. It's a sort of denial."

"You've lost me."

"Admit it. I hurt you terribly when you found out I was a double agent."

Robert nodded. "I see. YOU haven't gotten over it."

"Maybe I haven't," said Anna feeling a bit defensive.

"All right. Doctor Bob has the cure." Robert shifted until his back was pressed against the armrest. He gently pulled Anna against him. They lay front to back on the sofa. "Comfy? Yes? No?"

Anna couldn't help but snuggle closer. "Hmm, yes."

"The issues are guilt and forgiveness," began Robert. "We both were to blame, you know."

"I should have told you. Trusted you but I thought I could handle it. Get out of the DVX without anyone being the wiser, most of all you. Idiot, me," said Anna.

"Who's to say you didn't make the right call, luv? I was a stiff-necked prick back then - a stickler for right and wrong."

"You still are."

"I don't know. I've mellowed." Robert stroked her hair. "You have to admit I've softened up a bit."

"A tiny bit."

"My … attitude still scares you then?"

Anna twined her hand with his. "Your face when you looked at me. Remember at the hospital? So harsh and grim. There was no warmth, no understanding. All I saw was anger. All I heard were hateful words. Your expression chilled my blood. It really did. It tore me up inside. Every word you hurled at me was … was like a razor sliding over my soul. I couldn't think only feel."

Robert squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I've wished many time that I had more faith in the two of us."

"Then when I re-entered your life at the bar in New York City, you were scornful and sarcastic. No matter what I said or did, it came out wrong. I … we could have been friends but you didn't want even that."

Robert didn't attempt to defend himself. How could he? She was right.

"When I found out you were alive and that Sean hadn't killed you on that tram, I can't describe how relieved I was and how happy. But then I … I saw you with Holly afterwards and all my happiness disappeared and I hurt again. Worse. I decided I had to do whatever I could to put us in the past forever. To never even think about … "

"About us as a couple?" deduced Robert.

"Yes. It was fine to be friends and work together but that was it. That was all I could cope with and what you could give me. I put my feelings for you behind a door and left them there."

"Out of sight and out of mind. No more pain," said Robert. "I can see why you're scared out of your mind now."

She half turned and glanced at Robert. "I don't want to hurt like that again and I don't want to hurt you either. I'm not sure if I can close that door once opened."

"I think - I know that we're not the same people. We're better and wiser … and what I feel for you is deeper than-" Robert sighed. "I'm not doing this right." He took a deep breath and tried again. He wrapped his arms around her. Anna rested her head against his shoulder. His voice was low and almost hoarse with emotion. "I don't just love you or want you in my life, Anna, I need you. I need to hear you say my name with all of your heart in your voice. I need to … to come home and know you belong there. I need to … to be in your life completely, all the way. That's as plain as I can make it."

"And if I said I wanted to stay friends?" asked Anna. "If that's all I can handle right now?"

"If that's what you want then we won't speak of this again. Or we can take it slow. Very slow. Glacial in fact."

"You're a man of action."

"I can slow down. Watch me," said Robert. " I have to insist on an answer, Anna. That's only fair to both of us. Go or stop? Yes or no?"

Anna turned over and looked at him. "I've already said yes but I wanted-"

"To make me squirm and spill my heart out," said Robert.

"Yeah. It's more romantic that way and you're always at your best when challenged."

"Minx." Robert curled a stray tendril of hair around her ear. "Starved for romance are you?"

"The night is young. What else have you got for me?"

"A spot of dancing close and personal?" offered Robert.

"I have a better idea." Anna got off the Robert and the couch. Robert watched her as she put her coat on. "Let go for a walk, a short one, on the docks. I want to hear the bells. Then we can come back here. Later."

"Talk more?"

"Yes and, maybe, run the bases."

* * *

Hands intertwined, they strolled down the docks. If the night chill bothered them, they made no sign of it. They stopped at the same time as they reached their favorite spot.

"I love this place," said Anna. She curled her arms about Robert's waist.

Robert chuckled. "I always knew what state you were in by how intently you studied the view."

"You were no better. I remember a time or two catching you in a brooding mood here."

"Admit it, Devane, we're stuck with each other."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Scorpio."

Robert planted a kiss on her head. "I meant every word earlier. We can go as slow as you want as long as we're headed in the same direction. Yes, I want to push you along but I just want to be a part of your life, in every sense. I'll have no doubts on that."

"None."

"Good. One victory down, a dozen more to go."

"You don't need a scorecard or a campaign, Robert."

"All's fair in love and war," said Robert. "Which brings to mind one other consideration."

"Which is?"

"Robin. When do we tell her? Our friends?"

"Can't we keep this just to ourselves for a little while?"

"Fine with me, luv, but sneaking around will get old," said Robert. "And I want lots of dates with you."

"And trysts in the dark?" asked Anna coyly.

"Tease."

"Only for a while, Robert. When it's right, we'll take that step."

"You do realize how much trouble you're going to be in when that time comes?"

"Oh, something to look forward to. I like that." Anna grinned. A gust of wind made her shiver.

"Let's get back."

"All right," said Anna. They turned and headed for Robert's place. "We can talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Any deep dark secrets you care to share?"

"Besides you?" asked Robert playfully. "You know them all."

"We're on a date. We're supposed to be getting to know each other," said Anna. "I want to know more about you. Where you came from? What things did you dream about when you were younger?"

"Your detective instincts coming to the fore I see," said Robert. "You know you're right. Aside from the bit in the beginning, we don't really know each other."

"No, we don't." Anna looped her arm around Robert's. "Tell me about ... about your childhood."

"Yours is much more interesting," replied Robert.

"You tell me and I'll tell you," countered Anna.

Robert knew he had no choice but to surrender. "I had an idyllic childhood. I was raised on a ranch. It's a ... a boy's paradise."

"What were your parents like?"

"My ... parents were wonderful. I looked up to my father in everything. Mum had a lot of fire and spirit. It's not a ... an easy life on a ranch even nowadays but Mum was up to the challenge."

"Brothers? Sisters?"

Robert's steps faltered. "I ... I think of myself as an only child."

"Think?"

"My brother and I are estranged. I haven't seen him in years."

Anna was shocked. "You have a brother?"

"He's not important. He'll never be anything to me or to our family. He doesn't exist," said Robert with a tone of finality that Anna did not miss. "Your turn."

"My parents died when I was young. I barely remember them. My sister Lindsay and I were raised by a series of relations in England then I was sent by myself to Canada. My aunt and uncle were all right but I got out of there as soon as I could."

"And your sister?"

Anna leaned her head on Robert's shoulder. "It's sad when time and distance separate a family. After I joined the WSB, I had a chance to look her up. She died in her twenties." She took a deep breath and her hand tightened spasmodically on his arm. "I never knew. I should have."

"Life happens," said Robert. "We move on and try to be better ourselves."

"We shouldn't forget the past."

"No, but I prefer to look to the future, especially ours." He looked at her. "We can't change what's already happened. Accept it. Stop hurting yourself with guilt."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Robert laughed ruefully. "You know me too well."

"Ditto."

"And you're still here."

"Excitement addict, that's me." Anna stopped and faced Robert. She adjusted the collar of his coat. She peered up at his face. "I'm happy we're doing this. I love you, Robert."

"It can only get better because we're in love again. Aren't we?"

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Anna. "A dozen times yes!"

Robert kissed her tenderly. As they embraced, snow began to fall gently down.

Anna wrinkled her nose as snowflakes landed on her radiant face. "Oh, it's snowing!"

"Let get inside! Fast!"

They dashed the remaining distance laughing and teasing like kids home on holiday.


	25. Chapter 25

25

The next day in the kitchen, Olin busied herself with making coffee. The backdoor swung open and Robin stepped in. She immediately dropped her suitcase and backpack on the floor.

"So good to be home!" exclaimed Robin.

"I thought I was picking you up from Sean's after school," said Olin.

"It's Friday and it's my last day there so I asked Uncle Sean to drop me off here for breakfast. What's a few hours' difference?" asked Robin as she took her coat off.

"That wasn't what your mother said to do." Olin looked at her watch. "It'll have to be a quick breakfast if you don't want to be late for school."

Robin began to make herself a bowl of cereal. "I'm not that hungry anyway. This is enough."

Bathrobe-clad Anna entered the kitchen humming softly to herself. Automatically, she headed for the coffee maker but it was still percolating. Thus, she missed seeing Robin.

"Mom?" asked Robin softly.

Startled, Anna turned around and yelped, "Robin! You're here?"

Robin said in a rush of words, "Technically, I'm early, I know. But I couldn't stay at the penthouse another minute. I missed all my stuff, my room, my music and there's Friday. I hope you're not mad, Mom."

Anna drew closer and stroked her daughter's hair. "Should I be?"

"I know the press can get to me here but I don't think they'll be a problem anymore," said Robin. "There hasn't been any more stories about you or Dad in the paper. Dad must have gotten upset at someone."

"Yeah, Robert can be maddening especially when he concentrates," The percolator beeped. Anna stood up and went to pour herself some coffee.

Robin added, "Cassandra hasn't had another article in the Gazette this week. It's like someone waved a magic wand and made all the bad press disappear."

Anna sighed. "Yeah, it can be magical and wonderful and really perfect."

Olin turned away to hide a smile knowing full well what Anna was really talking about.

Intent on avoiding an argument, Robin did not notice her mother's unusually languid tones as she rattled on. "Mom, you shouldn't be upset because it's really logical that I went against your instructions and ... and I know you don't like it when I'm not here. You get lonely and-"

"I wasn't lonely," said Anna in an offhand manner.

"You weren't?" asked Robin.

Anna blinked a few times and her eyes brightened. The caffeine was kicking in. "I was busy is all. I'm finally caught up though." She stirred a smidgen of sugar into her coffee.

"Don't you take your coffee black?"

"I do but I thought I'd change things a little." Anna took an experimental sip then another. Her lovestruck mood slowly gave way to her usual attentive wariness.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Absolutely not, daughter of mine," replied Anna. "I completely understand."

Robin grinned in relief. "You must have gotten lots of sleep without my loud music and all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're in such a good mood and before you've had your cup of coffee, too."

"You say that as if it was a rare occurrence."

"No but it's unusual."

"I have many things to be happy about."

"Such as?"

Anna smiled. "We're all together here. You're safe and I'm in ... in - well, in one piece. No one is in the hospital. Things are going well at work."

"And you're with Dad."

Anna was startled for the second time that morning. Her voice was sharp. "What do you mean?"

"Your, you know, Mom, your case."

Anna laughed then said, "Yeah, that. Right."

"Case?" asked Olin.

"Mom is helping Dad on a super private case so they're pretending to be dating," said Robin.

Olin looked at Anna. "But I thought that-"

Anna said, "It's a long story, Olin."

"But-"

"It's part of their cover," said Robin helpfully. "Everyone is falling for it."

Over Robin's head, Anna tried to signal Olin to not say anything more.

Olin shrugged. "I guess you know what you're doing."

"It's complicated," said Anna.

"I'll be in the car, Robin." Olin left through the backdoor muttering some phrases of Chinese under her breath.

"I'll ... I'll explain things later, Olin," Anna called out after her old friend. She turned back to Robin. "Look, I'm going to, um, see your father at the station. He likely will want a plainclothes officer at the door."

Robin groaned. "Could you ask him not to?"

"Me? Change Robert's mind?"

"You know you can, Mom," said Robin. "Please."

"No promises."

"How's your case doing? Are you going out again?"

Unconsciously self-conscious, Anna drew the lapels of her robe closer. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

Robin rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "Because I don't want to invite my friends over if ... when you and Dad are here on a date."

Anna scoffed. "You're ashamed of your parents?"

"No!" giggled Robin. "I just don't want to hear all the commentary." She finished her cereal.

"Like what?"

"Dad is handsome and you're beautiful. My friends who have divorced parents can't believe you and Dad still talk to each other," said Robin. "And if you're so friendly, why did you ever divorce in the first place?"

"You talk about stuff like that?"

Robin put her coat and backpack on. "Not all the time. Only when you and Dad are around." Robin grimaced as she opened the back door. "Or when you're plastered on the front page. Bye, Mom! I'll be home late!"

"Late? What?"

"Dance practice, Mom. Did you forget my recital is coming up in February," said Robin. "Bye!"

* * *

_Port Charles Police Department_

Anna entered Robert's office unannounced surprising Robert, Guy Lewis and a few detectives meeting inside. She smiled broadly and began to take her coat off revealing a fitted wrap dress in midnight blue. She could feel Robert's eyes following her as she moved towards the back of the office. The commissioner's riveted interest did not go unnoticed. The detectives hid grins and knowing looks amongst themselves.

"Ignore me and go on with your briefing," said Anna.

Ignorance was futile and Anna knew it. She'd taken extra care with her appearance. She looked very good and the knowledge injected confidence and daring into her every step. A surreal silence descended as she found her seat.

Once she was seated, Robert seemed to find his voice again. He cleared his throat. His face was stern and serious but his voice had softened taking on a playful lilt. "We're just going over some new methods and procedures issued by the Bureau, Anna, mostly on counterintelligence and surveillance. Feel free to chime in with your opinions."

"I'm years away from that stuff, Robert. I'm sure you can handle things just fine." replied Anna. Her eyes flashed with merriment. "You always have."

"I like to keep up with the latest techniques."

"Heaven forbid, you get rusty," countered Anna. She crossed her legs without hurry as if she had all the time in the world. The better to make sure that Robert could see the little hearts on her dark stockings.

The detectives, all avid witnesses to this unexpected exchange, didn't dare to snicker or make any visible movement but they duly noted every word, said and implied. The betting pool would be extra lively once they got out of the office.

Sensing Anna's mood, Robert grinned like a cat who'd gotten into the cream. "It's just like riding a bicycle. You don't forget. You, uh, you can even get better."

"You're told that are you?"

Robert straightened his tie. "I don't like to brag but-"

"Sure you do," said Anna.

"I'm not being vain. I'm all about the facts. You know what I'm like don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Was it an unconscious thing that her voice dropped low and sultry? "I'm starting to remember, bits and pieces of your, um, technique."

Her tone rattled Robert out of his cool teasing of his once and future lover. He spluttered, "You are?"

"I remember how thoroughly prepared you always were when beginning an assignment. Your dedication and stamina were ... admirable," said Anna.

Robert preened at the compliment. "Can't say you're wrong there. And it's are not were."

"The PCPD may be in a small town but it's capabilities rival the big cities. That's due in no small part to the people in this room." Anna beamed at them all.

At her sincere words, the detectives couldn't help but sit up a little straighter in their chairs. Their former police chief had a wonderful open smile, expressive eyes, a voice that could melt steel when it chose to do so and the chops (literally) for law enforcement work. The killer body was the least thing about her - almost.

"The department, right," said Robert reluctantly recalling what he'd been doing before Anna's arrival.

"That's why we're all here," said Anna in an offhand manner running a hand down her calf. She muttered. "Oh, drat, I have a run in my new pair of stockings." As she examined her leg, her dress tightened around her torso accentuating her curves further.

Robert let out his breath slowly then a second time. He announced, "I think we're finished here. Lewis go over the suggestions and incorporate what makes sense into our current procedurals. All right?"

Guy said helpfully, "You said you wanted to specify the additions personally."

"Well, I've changed my mind. I'm the Commish and I'm allowed to do that," said Robert. "Now, everyone scram and get back to work."

Just as the last detective left the office, Frisco barged in. "Say, Robert, I gotta tell you- oh, hi, Anna, morning."

"Hi, Frisco," said Anna. "You look very sharp today."

Frisco looked Anna up and down. "Not as wicked as you do. Woo, baby!"

"Wicked? Do I look that, really?"

"Oooh, yeah, totally hot," said Frisco.

"Hot means good?"

Frisco nodded. "Is that a new dress and hairdo?"

"You noticed. How nice."

"Hey, I noticed the ... the hair and the dress, too. I just haven't had time to ... to mention it. Unlike some people, I was actually working," said Robert. "What do you want, OFFICER Jones?"

Frisco straightened. "I was looking at the roster for the weekend and I'm assigned to residential patrol."

"Crime can happen anywhere," said Robert. He sat down in his chair. "Check with Lewis if you have a schedule problem."

"No problem. I wanted to point out that street duty isn't a good use of my prior experience with the WSB," explained Frisco. "How about if I do, um, customs-related inspections of ships? Or ... or help out in Vice or Homicide?"

"Those are detective level duties, Frisco."

"A promotion would be timely, Robert. With the baby coming, I could use the pay raise and-"

"I'll let you know when you're READY for a promotion, officer. There's the door. Take it and close it behind you," growled Robert.

Dejected, Frisco left but not without a dramatic flourish at the door. "Before I go, I just want to say holy moley you look good, Anna!"

Anna giggled. Robert stood up and shut the door. With deliberate steps, he crossed to Anna. Gently, he raised her from the chair.

"You should be careful."

"Careful of what?" asked Anna. "You?"

"I may have to detain you in for incitement to seduce a duly appointed officer of the law," said Robert.

"You're going to have to prove intent and guilt, officer."

"I have hard evidence on all counts." Robert pulled her body flush against his. "More than enough to prove guilt."

Anna's hands wandered under Robert's suit jacket. Her strong agile hands glided up and down his back. "Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Robert groaned in appreciation and surrender. "Stockings with hearts on them are not innocent." Anna's hands swept upward. "And one size smaller and that ... that dress would be downright indecent."

Anna squeezed his shoulders. "Hard as rocks. You're too tense, Robert."

"Only ... only since you got here," said Robert. "When am I going to see you later?"

A knock came at the door. Anna and Robert sprang apart as if scorched. Robert walked back towards his desk.

"This better be a matter of life AND death." Once seated behind his desk, Robert said, "Come in."

Guy came in escorting two men in dark suits. "Robert, this is Agent Philips and Agent Caldwell from the WSB." WIth that, Guy left but not before glancing in concern at his boss and his lady. In his experience, no visit from the WSB had ever meant good news.

"Philips, Caldwell, you know Anna Devane?" Robert shook the two men's hands.

"Your reputation precedes you, ma'am," said Philips shaking Anna's offered hand.

"That was a long time ago," said Anna.

"Good work never gets old," added Caldwell.

Anna rose and made to leave. "I'll get out of your way since this is official business and-"

"This actually involves you," said Philips. "You'd better stay. Commissioner, can you request Sean Donely to join us in person or on a conference call?"

"That bad?" asked Robert even as he began to dial his phone.

"It could be but if we work together, we can minimize the fallout."

While Robert spoke with Sean, Anna asked Philips, "This is about Cassandra's articles about me, isn't it?"

Philips nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"We thought this assignment would be a walk in the park but it's not turning out that way," said Caldwell.

"You found something?" asked Anna.

"Yes. And, we believe that it impacts all three of you."

"Where's Cassandra now?"

"Ms. Carey was questioned and released. She did turn her documents over to us but refuses to name her sources," Philips said. "As this is only a preliminary investigation we are limited in what we can do."

Robert put the phone down. "Sean will be here in ten minutes."

Caldwell opened his briefcase and began to lay out a stack of documents on Robert's desk. "Here is all of Ms. Carey's documentation. You'll see why we're concerned."

Robert and Anna each picked up a few sheets of paper and began to read.

Robert shook his head. "Good God! This stuff should be under lock and key."

"H-h-how did they get this information?" asked Anna. "I've forgotten most of this already."

"Before we get into it, I suggest you read more," said Philips.

"The scope of it is staggering. The information covers years," added Caldwell.

Anna and Robert began to scan through the pages. Their faces paled the more they read.

* * *

_Detectives Room_

Frisco sat on the edge of Detective Flores' desk watching with amazement as Flores' collected bets left and right.

"Okay, Flores, here's a twenty for a wedding second Saturday in May. That's for my mother-in-law. And, the wife wants a ten on same but for June," said Detective Weissman.

"Unbelievable," said Frisco.

"You better make that for next year, Weissman," advised Detective Yao. "Women need at least a year to plan their wedding. He was engaged to Ms. Delafield for forever."

"No way is Scorpio dragging this one out," said Detective Johnson.

"Yeah, he's homing in on her like a laser-guided cruise missile," said Detective Dacosta.

"It didn't look to me like she was running away," joked Yao. "She keeps moving the target though. Keeps him guessing. Smart woman."

"The hook's already in. She's just making sure he enjoys the chase," said Flores. "He's loving it."

"And when the boss is in a good mood, it's a lot better for the rest of us," added Weissman.

"I keep telling you guys, they're just good close friends," said Frisco. "Go ahead and waste your money. What do I know."

Dacosta placed a twenty on the desk. "Put my sister Maria down for them going public in a month."

"Fine detective you are, Jones. You can't even see what's right in front of you," said Flores.

"Nothing wrong with my vision, guys, and I'm not listening to gossipy birds either," said Frisco.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire. Let me tell you, Frisco, the second she walked into his office, the air began to steam up," Flores said. "He couldn't take his eyes off her and she was playing him like a Stradivarius."

The other detectives laughed and hooted.

"Scorpio did such a sharp about face on the agenda, I got whiplash," said Yao. "I don't think I've ever heard the chief talk like that. Ever."

"That accent can make anything sinful sound proper," said Flores scribbling in more bets on his notepad.

"I think it was the dress," said Dacosta. "The chief's always been a looker but, you know, no-nonsense and all business. When she dolls herself up like today, just stand back and drink it all in, slow and steady."

"Well, when she set herself down then crossed her legs, slow as molasses on a hot day, the skirt inched up a little, I just about had heart failure," said Johnson. "And, no one better tell that to my wife."

"Hey, does anyone remember Scorpio's lines? Think I'll use some on the wife. I might get lucky," said Yao.

"I like that stuff about riding a bike and getting better," said Weissman.

"Oh, please, they flirt with each other all the time," said Frisco.

Flores scoffed, "I know flirting. That wasn't it."

"Foreplay all the way, baby," said Johnson. "I'm outta here. I need a smoke."

"I cannot believe you guys are falling for this. They've been this way for as long as I remember," insisted Frisco.

"We're all cops here and we've heard and seen enough to know that this is the real deal," said Flores. "You think it's not. Fine. Give us some proof that it's business as usual for them and we'll believe you."

"And if you do get proof, we'll go one better and support your request to join the detective squad full time," said Dacosta.

"You will? Excellent." Frisco rubbed his hands in glee. "This is going to be like taking candy from a baby. You want proof. I'll get you proof."

Captain Lewis broke up the group. "Straighten up in here. Look sharp. The WSB is here."

"Why?" asked Frisco rising to his feet.

"No idea. Close door meeting is all I got," said Lewis. He took Flores' offered notepad and an envelope bulging with cash.

"Don't tell me you're in on this too?"

"Of course I am. Besides, a small percentage of all bets goes to our auxiliary fund," replied Lewis. He leaned in close to Frisco. He whispered conspiratorially. "You can tell me. When's the big day?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Frisco.

"Sure, you don't."

"I know nothing but I'm going to find out what's going on. Count on it!" Frisco left for his patrol with plans to visit his goddaughter later in the day. If anyone had the inside information, it would be her.

Author's Note: For the most current chapters, please see my home page.


	26. Chapter 26

26

At Anna's house, three former spies paced on the living room floor. One was slow, another fast and another hesitant. After meeting with agents Caldwell and Philips, Sean, Anna and Robert had decamped to Anna's house to strategize in private.

"Panicking is not getting us anywhere," said Sean. "We need to regroup and think this through."

"I wasn't panicking," said Robert.

"I am," said Anna. "Whoever this is has access to the Bureau. He or she has used this access to get information about us."

"Whoever the insider is, is pretty high in the Bureau to have the clearance to get this," said Sean. "That's a pretty small pool of people."

"They've requested that we find the leak on our end. They'll take care of the insider internally," said Robert. "That's where our energy should be going."

"This calls for some reverse engineering," said Sean. "On our end, we have Cassandra who is targeting you two. Beyond gossip fodder, she may have other reasons."

Anna cleared her throat. "Cassandra's pretty harmless. She's ambitious. That's all."

"You wanted her head on a platter a few days ago," said Robert. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Yeah, right, I was furious with her and so were you," countered Anna. "I'm just saying that she's not the big villain here. She's a pawn."

"A pawn who is very lucky to not be in the penitentiary right now," said Sean.

"Cassandra had all this and yet what she actually wrote is a lot of references to past missions without real, meaty details," reasoned Anna. "The person we want is the one who gave this material to her and we need to keep going along the chain until we get to the very end."

"Cassandra won't reveal her source," said Robert enunciating every word. "I can subpoena her but that would tip our hand which the Bureau doesn't want. What do you suggest we do next?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Anna incredulously looking at Sean and Robert.

"What?" asked Sean and Robert together.

"We know this person. I mean we don't know for sure who it is but we know who they are. They are in our social circle," said Anna. "Look who they're targeting? Us. We're not in the service anymore. We've stayed in the same spot for years. So, the person we want has to be around us."

"So it's not some international criminal with an axe to grind?" asked Sean.

"And this person is about as subtle as a sledge hammer," said Robert. "But he or she is smart. They know where to hit us where it hurts."

Sean sat on the sofa with a thoughtful expression. "No, not us just you, Robert. They're after you."

"I'm not the one being dragged through the mud," said Robert.

"No but everyone knows that Anna and Robin are your soft spots," countered Sean. "The two things guaranteed to get a reaction from you. And that's what they wanted."

"C'mon, I've been in town for decades. Why would they start now?"

"Figure out the why and we'll be closer to the who," said Sean. "Let's go back to the chain. You two have filled your share of tabloids but the timing of this one and nature of it is a lot more personal than before. What have you been tackling lately?"

"I'm the police commissioner. I've lost count of the nut jobs who want me dead," said Robert.

"But all this started when you began working on the case," said Anna. "Either it's all connected to this case or it's a coincidence."

"I think Anna's right," said Sean. "This has the scent of a smear campaign designed to distract you."

"Well, they've got my undivided attention," said Robert. "If this is about my case, then the only person I can think of who would benefit from me being distracted is Brewster."

"Maybe he saw us, Robert. That day at the cigar store," said Anna.

"Possibly," said Robert. "How does Brewster and Cassandra connect? There's a middle person. There has to be. Who?"

"What attributes would this person have to have to be a middleman?" asked Sean falling back on old procedures of analysis. "It's two different worlds - politics and the public aspects of journalism."

"Public is another word for society," said Anna. "Politics, society and the fourth estate. Only one person I know fits the society angle. In fact, she has a long history of connecting politics, society and business."

"Bettina," said Robert and Sean at the same time.

"So Brewster is working through Bettina and they are both using Cassandra. It kinda fits," said Robert.

"Brewster could conceivably have a way to access the Bureau. He's well connected in the state," said Sean.

"But beyond getting Robert off the case, what's his motive for something this elaborate?" asked Anna.

"He's covering up something big," said Robert. "He's bent. He's about to be exposed. And, he's desperate to not be caught."

"He's months from retirement. What could be worth so much that he takes action now?" asked Sean. "In a few months, he's out of the public eye. Everytime, I see him all he wants to talk about is his retirement."

"He's a politician. Dirty or not, there's one thing that politicians put value on - their reputations," said Anna. "What if he's afraid that Robert would find something sordid or ... or something that would destroy his legacy, whatever it is."

"The second thing politicians don't play around with besides their reputation is money on the table or even under it," said Robert. "Maybe Brewster has plans post retirement and I could maybe derail those plans somehow."

"All this about Brewster is pure conjecture," said Sean. "What do we really have to go on?"

"Cassandra is out of the picture. That leaves us with Brewster and Bettina," said Anna. "Let's focus on Bettina." She smiled at Robert. "You're just the man to do that, Robert."

Robert groaned. "You asking me to ... to take one for the team?"

"Not one maybe a half," said Anna.

"You've lost me," said Sean.

Robert explained, "I'm taking Bettina to the Auxilliary Holiday Ball. The mayor will be there and strangely enough Brewster is suppose to emcee the shindig."

"I heard that it's going to be televised on cable," said Sean.

Robert nodded. "I've never heard of Brewster being willing to be a public frontman for anything. I thought it was fishy he'd have the nerve for it."

"I agree," said Sean. "I'll get tickets for Tiff and me for backup."

"Brett and I will be there as well," said Anna.

Sean looked at Anna then at Robert. "You know if you two want the press to lay off, going with other dates to the same event isn't going to help."

"It was supposed to be camouflage but it's not working out that way," said Robert. "We can't back out now."

"The more I think about this the worse the smell gets. Brewster as emcee when he's notoriously bad at public speaking," said Sean. "He can barely manage a toast."

"According to Bettina, Brewster isn't bad when he's more prepared," said Robert.

"You're going to have to get information out of her about Brewster. She's our only link to him," said Anna.

"Yeah, I gotta get up close and personal."

"Not THAT close," warned Anna. "You're taken, remember."

Sean blinked in surprise. "What? You're admitting it."

"Only to you and you're sworn to secrecy," said Robert.

"But why keep it a secret? We'd all be happy for you two."

Anna fidgeted. "We just want a little breathing room as we ... we date."

"You're dating? I thought you'd - ah, I mean ..."

"Anna had too much to drink and fell asleep in my guest room," said Robert. "What you and Tif saw wasn't what it looked like. Clear your wife on that will you."

"Do I have to?" asked Sean with a pained expression on his face.

"People think we're carrying on?" asked Anna. "Seriously?"

"Look, I will help you on this case however way I can. BUT, can you leave me out of the personal stuff. Tell me nothing," said Sean.

"If that's what you want," said Robert.

"That's the only way I'll be able to keep my sanity," said Sean. "Promise?"

"Going forward, fine, but you still gotta tell Tif."

Anna explained. "We don't want our friends making assumptions and those get to Robin. We haven't told Robin anything and that's the way we want it."

"But, she tells everyone that you two are dating."

"Don't ask me how but we had to tell her about our case," said Robert. "Robin believes that we're playacting due to the case."

"And after the case is over, Robert and I go back to the way we were," Anna added.

"But you're really not." Sean rubbed his forehead. "I'm starting to get a headache."

"You'll tell Tif?" asked Robert.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," said Sean. "I need to get back to the office. I'll return to investigating Brewster, especially his finances. There must be something I've missed."

"I'll ask Brett about him. He worked with him for some years. He has to know him better than we do," said Anna.

"That leaves me with Bettina," said Robert. "Why do I think I'm getting the worse assignment?"

"Just pretend she's someone else," advised Anna.

"I'll be thinking of you every second," said Robert giving Anna a quick wink and smile.

"If you want the rumors to die down, you two cannot be exchanging smoldering glances at each other," said Sean.

"We weren't," said Anna.

"One wink does not a smolder make or something like that," said Robert.

"What am I going to do with you two?" asked Sean. "I'll contact the Bureau about the holiday ball. Maybe get a few agents in the crowd." Sean opened the front door. "I'll call if I find anything." Sean stepped through the door and left.

Robert took Anna by the hand and led her to couch. They both sat down. Anna leaned her head on Robert's shoulder.

"Alone at last," said Robert. He twined their fingers together.

"Robin will be home soon," said Anna. "We have about forty minutes."

"I'll take what I can get," said Robert. "Do you think Sean's right?"

"About what?"

"The smoldering glances."

Anna laughed. "He was kidding."

"I don't know. Maybe not," said Robert. "How come all our friends think that we're ... involved? Aside from the stuff in the paper, we haven't done anything to make them think that. Or have we?"

"We haven't hidden how ... how involved we are in each other's lives," said Anna. "Or how much we trust and rely on each other. Maybe that's read as something else."

Robert brought up their joined hands and spread his palm open. She splayed her fingers against his. "Katherine said more than once that I was still in love with you."

"She said the same to me about you."

"So why didn't we see that possibility?" asked Robert. "We could have done this years ago."

"Maybe because we were too scared to change what we had," replied Anna. "The time wasn't right. Lots of reasons."

"What do we do now? We're together and we can't be telegraphing smoldering glances can we? Hmm?"

Anna touched a hand along Robert's jawline. "I can't look at you with anything less than love. I never could."

"I always got this neanderthal urge to protect you. It's never gone away," said Robert. "I called it other things but it was always love."

Anna beamed. "Aren't you glad not to be in denial anymore?"

"Ecstatic and truly grateful," said Robert. He brought up their joined hands and kissed her hand. "This is it, Devane. I'm putting my foot down."

Anna laughed. "So am I!"

A long heated look was exchanged as feminine arms wound around a neck and strong arms pulled a soft body closer. Lips touched, glided and played. Hands explored familiar paths and created new ones.

* * *

_Devane Donely Investigations_

Sean entered his office to find Tiffany waiting for him. Felicia trailed him from the outer office.

"Where have you been? I've been calling all over town," said Tiffany. "Guy said you, Anna and Robert left the station en masse."

"What's going on?" asked Felicia.

"Nothing is going on," said Sean.

"Guy mentioned the magic letters. W-S-B," said Tiffany.

"He did?" asked Felicia. "That's never good."

"Spill it, Sean," said Tiffany. "If you, Anna and Robert are involved with them again, just tell me now. Please."

"We are assisting the Bureau on a case. On a scale of one to ten, it's a three," said Sean. "I'm in danger of boredom more than anything else. So, don't worry."

"And?" asked Tiffany.

"And what?"

"What aren't you telling us?"

"The details are confidential, honey," said Sean.

"Any international mastermind involved?" asked Tiffany.

"No. Strictly a local case."

"Any spies of whatever nationality involved?" asked Felicia.

"No. We're talking corporate espionage not the other kind."

"Is Robert or anyone going to have to fake a death or disappear?" asked Tiffany.

"Definitely not," said Sean. "And there are no hostages, high speed chases or hitmen around either. Satisfied?"

"Well, okay," said Tiffany.

"Good. I need you to get us tickets to the Auxilliary Holiday Ball," said Sean to Tiffany.

"That boring thing? Why?"

"Just because, honey."

"The case?"

Sean nodded.

"We'll have to stay through most of it, don't we?"

"Probably unless something exciting happens."

Tiffany perked up smelling a story. "I'll get the tickets and a new dress. Anything else?"

Sean took a deep breath. "One more thing." He looked at the two ladies. "I'm only going to say this once so listen good."

Tiffany and Felicia gave their full undivided attention to Sean.

"Robert wants me to tell you, Tif, that what we saw at his place with Anna wasn't what we thought it was," said Sean. "Anna had fallen asleep in the guest bedroom. Sleep. Nothing else. You get my drift?"

Tiffany gasped. "You mean they haven't?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"But they are together in the romantic sense?" asked Felicia.

"I know nothing," said Sean.

"But you're not denying it either," said Felicia. "Therefore they are."

"Confirmation from the horse's mouth at last," said Tiffany giving Felicia a high five.

"Note that NOTHING has passed MY lips about this," said Sean.

"We swear, honey," said Tiffany. She looked at Felicia. "This changes everything!"

"I know!" exclaimed Felicia. "We have to put that one back on the board."

"The pot is going to explode," said Tiffany. "How great is that?"

"Just ... just make sure you leave me out of all that," insisted Sean.

The two ladies left together. They didn't give any sign that they had heard Sean too engrossed in their plans.

Author's Note: For the most current chapters, please see my home page.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Robin shouldered her backpack and waved goodbye to the minivan departing down the street. Olin had not been able to pick her up and the normal bus was late. Fortunately, Jodie was being picked up and her mom was more than happy to drop Robin off at home a little early.

She entered through the back door and made her way quickly through the kitchen. She had to let Olin know she was already home. She wouldn't want her to panic or anything. She'd just reached the door leading to the living room when she heard small unidentifiable noises coming from the room beyond.

Long paranoid and experienced in the unexpected happening when one least expected it, Robin had learned to be cautious. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She didn't hear any actual words. What reached her ears were soft murmurs. Was that a moan?

Robin crouched low and gingerly opened the door less than an inch but enough to see through. She peered into the living room. The curtains were drawn but there was sufficient light to see clearly. Her eyes roamed from the door to the sofa. She recoiled and put a hand to her mouth. She had to be seeing things. She risked another peek into the room.

It was no hallucination! Her parents were making out on the sofa. _Holy afternoon romance!_

Robin closed the door to give her parents their privacy and so that they wouldn't hear her barely suppressed giggles. She picked up her pack and closed the back door quietly. She looked at her watch. She was fifteen minutes early.

"Okay, I'll give them another five minutes of kissing and stuff." Robin smirked and looked quite pleased with herself. "Right, Dad, it's just a case. Yeah, sure. I guess I'll make it ten minutes."

She was about to go to the backyard picnic table when Frisco came by on foot. He jogged over to Robin and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, Robin, can I get some water or juice?" asked Frisco.

"Sure, Frisco," said Robin. "Wait! Don't go-"

She was too late. Frisco had opened the back door and went straight into the kitchen. Robin ran inside after him.

Robin pitched her voice a little louder than normal. "Stay right here, Frisco! I'll get some juice for you! Are you tired?"

"The beat can make a man thirsty," said Frisco.

"I didn't know this block was on your route." Robin poured a glass of orange juice for Frisco. Her ears strained to hear any noises from the living room.

"It's not but I, um, like to help out where I can."

In the living room, Anna and Robert sprang apart gasping for air.

"Robin's home!" exclaimed Anna. She looked down on herself. Nothing was amiss below the neck. She touched her hair. It was a mess. Robert undid her hair every chance he got. "Bother!"

"Why didn't you stop sooner?" asked Anna as she scurried to her bedroom to freshen up.

"Who was nearly horizontal, huh?" Robert rose and changed seats to the armchair. He smoothed down his hair as best he could and straightened his clothes. He felt a draft in his neck. His top buttons were open and his tie was missing. Anna couldn't resist playing with his buttons to tease him. "Damn!"

As he composed himself, he listened to what parts of the conversation he could hear. He moved closer to the door but he couldn't hear it all. He inched the door open a tad bit.

Frisco looked intently at his goddaughter. "I guess you're pretty happy about your mom and dad, huh?"

"Um, what about them?" asked Robin warily.

"The paper says their, ah, dating."

"Oh, right. I'm okay with it."

"Just okay?" asked Frisco. "I'd think you'd be over the moon. Or, isn't it true? Newspapers print so much garbage these days."

Since she was facing towards the door, Robin saw it move. She realized someone was eavesdropping. She decided to have some fun.

"I'm cool if they want to have a fling. You know something casual," said Robin.

Frisco couldn't hide his surprise. "They ARE involved? For real?"

Robin nodded. "I just hope they're responsible."

In the living room, Anna was about to open the door fully but Robert stopped her with a hand on her arm. He cocked his head at the door. They both listened intently.

"Responsible for what?" asked Frisco as he took a sip of his juice.

"Birth control. I don't want any accidental siblings."

Juice spurted out of Frisco's mouth. He coughed. "The things they're teaching kids these days."

Anna and Robert's jaws dropped nearly to the floor.

Robin continued. "Now, if they got married then that would be a different story. I wouldn't mind a little brother or sister or even one of each."

Anna looked shocked. Robert was thoughtful. He mouthed the words 'Why not?' towards Anna.

"They're getting married? I thought you said this was a fling," said Frisco.

"Maybe and maybe not," said Robin. "It's up to them."

"Which is it?" asked Frisco.

Anna had heard enough. She swung the door open and declared, "It's not."

Robin said airily, "Hi, Mom, I got a ride from Jodie's Mom." When she saw Robert, she added, "Dad, I didn't know you were here."

"Does Olin know you're home? Wasn't she supposed to pick you up today?" asked Anna.

"She took her cousin Li Peng to a doctor's appointment. She was going to pick me up a half hour later but I didn't want to wait," said Robin. "I better call her and let her know."

"Go do that, sweetheart, while we have a chat with Frisco," said Robert glowering at his subordinate. He waited until Robin was out of the kitchen before saying, "I can't remember when badgering a child was put into the police manual."

"I ... I wasn't, well, I was a little but I had a good reason," said Frisco.

Anna glared at Frisco. She was annoyed in general. "What reason was that?"

Seeing Anna and Robert's thunderous expressions, Frisco knew he was in trouble - big time. "The Gazette was going on and on about you two and I just wanted to know what was going on."

"Why not go to the source namely us?" asked Robert.

"Ah, um, yeah, right," stammered Frisco. If he was going to be banished to the PCPD's version of Siberia, and it looked very likely, he might as well go out with a bang. "So, are you two doing it? The dating mambo?"

It was Anna and Robert's turn to not have a ready answer. In fact, they gave opposite answers.

"No," said Anna.

"Yes," said Robert. Before Anna could say anything, he added, "I think it's time we let Frisco know what's REALLY going on, dear."

"You do?"

"Like Sean, he is Robin's godfather and we can't have either of them having bad information, can we?"

Anna said nothing but her eyes narrowed. Robert had his poker face on. She couldn't tell what Robert had in mind.

"What's going on?" asked Frisco. "Anything I can do to help?"

Robert cleared his throat. "The Gazette is an annoyance and full of innuendo."

Frisco nodded his head like a bobble doll. "Total agreement there."

"But it does have a grain of truth," said Robert. "You see, Frisco, Anna and I are on a ... a private case. Our investigation calls for us to pretend to be together."

Frisco let out a long breath. "Whew! Thank god!"

"You sound relieved. Why?" asked Robert.

"You thought we were an item?" asked Anna.

"Oh, not me but everyone else does," said Frisco. "I kept telling them that they were barking up the wrong tree."

"Why do you say that?" asked Anna. "It's not out of the realm of possibility surely."

"It's possible but, let's face facts, how likely is it? You two have moved on from ... from before," said Frisco. "You're all wrong for each other anyway."

"We are?" asked Anna.

"You're different people now. You need different things," said Frisco. Taking what he thought were encouraging looks from Robert and Anna, he continued, "Anna needs someone who's less grouchy and set in his ways. And, you, Robert, you, uh, you, uh ..."

"Go on. What should I be looking for in a woman?" asked Robert.

"I'm rather curious myself," said Anna. "Go on."

"You need someone less stubborn than Anna is and, um, moldable, you know," said Frisco. "Maybe someone younger and more social."

Robert coughed to disguise the small smile emerging on his face. Anna clapped a hand on Frisco's back and led him towards the door.

"Well, I think you'd best be on your way, Frisco. Thanks for visiting," said Anna.

Frisco had a sudden flash of belated insight. He tried to make amends. "Not that you're old or anything, Anna."

"Or antisocial?" asked Anna.

"You're really friendly one on one," said Frisco.

"I see." Anna opened the back door. "Goodbye, Frisco."

He stepped out the door. Anna closed the door behind him. The locked clicked into place.

Robert chortled and said, "I think I prefer grouchy and intransigent to old and lonely."

"What about randy and reckless?"

"That was about both of us."

"I think Robin's implication was more on you than me," said Anna leading the way back to the living room. "I'm the social wallflower, remember?"

"What does Robin know about flings and ... and birth control?" asked Robert.

Anna flushed. "I had the TALK with her, Robert. She's not ignorant. She's a mouthy teenager. That's something you have to experience from day to endless day."

"She thinks we're irresponsible. Straighten her out will you?" Robert held the door open for her.

"Me?"

"It's more a mother and daughter thing," said Robert.

"I can't. It might make her suspicious. We have to keep her in the dark for as long as possible," said Anna. "If she suspects anything, she will make my ... our lives sheer torture! She will be impossible to live with."

"I agree. We need some damage control. What if Robin's embellishing like this at school?" asked Robert.

"Is this a trowel I see before me?" said Anna.

* * *

_GH Nursing Station - Seventh Floor_

"I love the holidays. So much excitement and anticipation," Amy leaned towards Bobbie and whispered, "I've always thought there was something between Anna and Robert."

"Oh, please," said Bobbie.

Amy chattered on. "I remember during Celia's wedding shower Anna zoned out when we were discussing weddings. She had this look on her face."

"What look?"

"Like when someone remembers something really important and good. I bet she was thinking about Robert."

"I was there and I don't remember that," said Bobbie. "But I know they have each other's backs at all times. Robert went off the rails when Putnam kidnapped Anna. She always seemed sad to me whenever the topic of her marriage to Robert came up. I think it's sweet that they've found their way back to each other after all this time."

"What broke them up in the first place?" asked Amy.

"No idea. All Anna would say was that she made a mistake that Robert could never forgive," replied Bobbie. "Maybe he did and now she knows he does."

The elevator doors opened. Tiffany and Felicia came out. They practically dragged Bobbie into the secluded alcove. They sat her down.

"What is going on?" asked a surprised Bobbie.

"It's earthshaking news," said Tiffany.

"It really is," added Felicia.

"What is it?" asked Bobbie.

Tiffany began rummaging inside her bag.

"We need you to collect bets here at the hospital," said Felicia.

"I thought we'd closed the pool to new bets," said Bobbie. "Audrey put the money collected in the hospital safe."

"We did close it but we need to put something back into the pool," said Tiffany. She opened the calendar and pointed a manicured finger at an entry. "THAT is back in play!"

Bobbie squinted and read: First time intimacy.

Bobbie looked accusingly at Tiffany. "But you said-"

"I know what I said and I was wrong," said Tiffany.

"But we're NOT wrong about them being involved," said Felicia. "Sean confirmed it."

"This means that we're going to have to keep our sharp eyes on those two because they are not going to give anything away," said Tiffany.

"About that intimacy thing," began Bobbie. "How would we confirm that?"

"That's easy," said Felicia. "Anna won't be able to hide it. We'll know. I'm certain of it."

"I don't know about that. Anna can keep things to herself when she wants to," said Bobbie.

"Sean is doing his loose lips sink ships routine," said Tiffany. "I'll just keep chipping at him until he spills the beans. And we're going to the auxilliary ball tomorrow night. I'll be able to see Anna and Robert in action so to speak. Cable coverage starts during the early dancing and auction. You'll both be able to watch."

"Well, I know what Frisco and I will be watching," said Felicia.

"Why do I have the feeling it's going to be quite a night," said Bobbie.

"Exciting!" said Amy who was looking over their shoulders.

"Amy!" cried out Tiffany. "This was a private conversation."

"So?" said Amy. "I'd much rather talk about romance and adventure than doom and gloom drama."

"We're a hospital. Drama IS our middle name," said Bobbie.

"Personally speaking, I could do with a lot more feel good gossip," said Amy. She took the calendar. "Bobbie, as a charge and ER nurse, you are way too busy to do this. I would be more than happy to take this off your hands."

Tiffany, Bobbie and Felicia exchanged worried looks. Then they all turned to Amy and looked at her dubiously. Eyebrows arched. Eyes narrowed. Lips pursed.

"I promise to update only those who are already in the pool," said Amy. "I CAN be discreet."

"I better not regret this," said Bobbie.

"Not a word to Anna or Robert," said Felicia.

"Or we are all dead," finished Tiffany.

* * *

Later that evening after a cozy dinner, Robert, Anna and Robin sat companionably in the living room watching the local news. Anna and Robert listened closely as Bettina was interviewed about the imminent holiday ball and its unusual cable broadcast.

After the segment was done, Anna caught Robert's eye and she bobbed her head in Robin's direction. Robert got the message.

"Sweetheart, did your Mum tell you that we're going to the holiday ball?" asked Robert.

"No. That sounds like fun," said Robin sitting on the sofa leaning into her mother's shoulder.

"It's for the case, luv," said Robert. "I'll be going with Bettina. Brett will be escorting your mother."

Robin perked up at this. She sat up straight. "Oh, really?"

"We have to keep up the ruse," said Anna. "You have to be prepared in case anyone asks questions."

"Okay, no problem," said Robin.

"And stick to ... to simple statements nothing like ... like what you said to Frisco earlier," said Robert.

"I wasn't going to lie to Frisco, Dad."

"Excuse me?" asked Anna.

"If you WERE dating for REAL, then everything I said was true," said Robin. "I wouldn't mind if you got together by the way. But, I think, I'd want to know YOUR intentions, Dad."

Her parents gaped at their daughter.

"It should be serious - a relationship, I mean," explained Robin. "Anything less than that would be unacceptable."

There was no answer forthcoming.

Robin yawned. "It's been a long day. I'm going to bed." She rose and kissed Anna then Robert in turn. "Have a good night! Don't stay up too late."

Silence continued for another minute after Robin had departed.

"What just happened?" asked Robert.

"I have no idea," said Anna.

"I could have sworn-"

"Did she just imply-"

They looked at each other.

"Nah," said Robert. "No way!"

Anna laughed nervously. "We're seeing ... hearing things that aren't there."

Robert smiled like an imp. "After the day we've had, I'm not surprised we're delusional." He rose to his feet. "I better be on my way home."

At the front door, Anna pressed close to Robert. She rubbed her cheek against his. "We're going to have to be really careful."

Robert's hands wandered low over her hips. He pulled her closer. "We always are."

Their bodies melted into each other as their lips met for a short but intensely passionate kiss.

* * *

In her bedroom, under a blanket with a flashlight in one hand, Robin wrote in her new diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best! Mom and Dad are TOGETHER and hiding it from ME. I don't know why. I'll find out anyway. I'm going to have to think about how to help them. My dream has to come true. It has to. We're going to be a real family!_

_Happy Robin_

By touch alone, Robin tucked her slim diary into the lowest drawer on her nightstand inside a plain folder. She went to sleep dreaming about summery dresses and fancy hats.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Robin opened the door and said in surprise, "Dad?"

Robert stepped through with a bouquet of roses in one arm. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, Mr. Madison," said Robin.

"Right," said Robert.

"I thought you were going with that lady."

"I am." Robert dropped a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "But I had some last minute things to discuss with your mum. Is she presentable?"

"She is WOW and then some, commish," said Olin coming out of Anna's bedroom. She looked at Robert from head to toe and back up again. She whistled. "You're not so bad yourself."

Robert looked at Robin. "Can you get your mum for me?"

While Robin was out of the room, Robert leaned close to Olin. "Has Anna filled you in on the real story?"

"Yeah, yeah but my head is still spinning," said Olin. "You gotta make it quick, dude. Robin's a smart cookie."

"I'm doing everything I can to speed things along but Anna wants us to take our time," said Robert.

"How about I help?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe a super duper private place to meet," whispered Olin. "Guaranteed genuine love pad. Very romantic."

"I like that idea," said Robert. He noticed Robin leaving the bedroom. "We'll talk rates and days later, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Any time," said Olin.

Robert glimpsed Anna trailing Robin. She was a vision of loveliness. He let out a breath then cleared his throat. "Brett's gonna be the envy of the ball tonight."

Anna smiled and walked up to Robert. "You look very handsome. I hope Bettina can fend off the competition."

"Thank you very much." Robert held out his bouquet. "These are for you."

Anna accepted them. "They're lovely. Do you have one for Bettina."

Robert shrugged unable to hide his irritation. "Yeah, it's in the car." He tapped a finger on Anna's flowers. "I thought these would come in handy for signaling purposes."

Anna laughed. "Of course! You always preferred old fashioned spy craft."

"Because they're usually simple and fool-proof," said Robert.

"And not many people these days know this stuff."

"Exactly."

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing with the flower? What spycraft?" asked Robin.

"You'll see." Anna held the bouquet out towards Robert. "PIck one."

Robert pulled one long-stemmed rose and snapped most of the stem. He asked Anna, "In your hair I think."

Anna nodded. "It'll go with the dress. Put it on my left side please."

"Your wish is my command." Robert inserted the stem into Anna's hair while explaining to Robin. "If we're seen together too much, it would be suspicious. But we may need to talk to each other. We can't very well be waving our arms at each other can we? When she wants to talk to me, she'll remove the flower somehow. When I see that it's out, I'll catch her eye or make sure she can see me and follow me to someplace we can talk. Or I can follow her."

"That's smart AND sneaky," said Robin. "What about if you want to talk to Mom? Maybe a rose in his boutonniere?

Robert beamed at his daughter. "You ARE a smart cookie."

"That might be too obvious because the flower is similar to mine," said Anna. "You never want to make it too easy if you want to hide something. Unless you want it to BE obvious."

"Got it," said Robin.

Anna patted Robert's handkerchief pocket. "I know. Robert will tuck his handkerchief in all the way if he needs to see me."

"Sounds good to me," said Robert.

"What other little secret signals do you use?" asked Robin.

"They wouldn't be secret if we told you," said Anna.

"But ... but Mom I'm your flesh and blood. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," said Robin. "You know I can keep a secret."

Robert laughed. "You are bringing out the big guns there but it won't work. You know too much already."

"But-" began Robin.

"Our work is not glamorous or anything," said Anna as she fastened a long dark cashmere wrap on. "We don't want you to get the idea that it's only about being more clever, devious or faster than the other side. It's dangerous work."

"I know that but I want a job with excitement and meaning," said Robin. "Like being a detective or working for the WSB or-"

"Whoa a minute," said Robert. "There are many more careers to consider first before any of that. How about being a lawyer or a doctor?"

"Those are boring jobs and I would be boring doing them," said Robin. "I want a job that can make a difference. Besides, It's not like I have a choice."

"Why not?" asked Robert.

"It's in my genes, Dad. Neither of you can deny that," said Robin. "I've got all the traits to be a good detective, too. And who knows I may meet my future husband on a thrilling mission or a mysterious case someday."

Robert glanced at Anna. "Damn if she doesn't know how to stick the knife in and give it a good twist."

"Whose daughter is she again?" replied Anna. She looked at Robin. "I think someone has homework to finish. Didn't you say you had a big test tomorrow?"

Robin groaned. "Okay, okay off to my room I go." She shuffled off.

"What can we do to discourage her, Robert?" asked Anna.

"She's right. She's got it all - brains, leadership ability, beauty, analytical skill, strong drive to help people," said Robert. "The Bureau would love to get her into the program."

"All those things can apply to other careers as much as our work," said Anna. "Maybe if Robin volunteers at the hospital. You know see the important work that's done there, she'll find it interesting."

Olin shook her head. "Both of you need to do a reverse on this one way street you're on."

"How so?" asked Anna.

"The more you push Robin to not be like you, the more she will be," said Olin.

Robert nodded. "Reverse psychology."

"That doesn't work on you. I don't think it's going to work on her," said Anna. "Ever since she was a little girl she's always wanted to be like you, me or her godfathers. She thinks our work is like a dangerous game and that's our fault you know."

"Well, how about the police academy? She could pass with a hand tied behind her back. No, wait, she's too much like you. She'd be antsy at the academy. She'd be worse than Frisco was," said Robert.

Anna rubbed at her temples. "Oh, I feel a headache coming on. I cannot stand the thought of our baby in the Bureau. I will make it my life's mission to prevent that if I have to."

"I agree completely," said Robert. "Going forward we won't discuss work around her."

"Fine," said Anna. "Do you have anything else to discuss with me?"

Robert looked at his watch. "No, that's it. I have to go get Bettina."

Anna walked Robert to the door. She gripped his forearm. "I want you to be extra careful tonight."

"That goes for you, too," said Robert.

"You're the target not me." Anna kissed him then wiped off all traces of her lipstick on his lips. "I don't want to lose my first secret lover."

Robert peered into Anna's eyes. They had a brightness to them that he hadn't seen in a long time. "Having a secret lover turning you on?"

"Maybe," said Anna. "I dreamt that he took me away with him."

"Where did you go?"

"Must have been by water. I remember hearing waves. And ... and there were lots of lit candles," said Anna. She ran a hand down the front of his shirt. She whispered into his ear. "I remember the moonlight falling across our bare bodies. I remember the sounds he made when I-"

Robert kissed her quickly and hard cutting off her words. "I'm going to have to see about that love pad. Soon."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Robert. His hand descended to her shapely derriere. He gave it a light squeeze. "Let me remind you that the real thing is always more satisfying."

Robert opened the door and left. Anna leaned her back against the wall and breathed in deeply a few times. "I will behave in a professional. But after this case is done-" Anna took another deep breath. "All bets are off."

* * *

Felicia put the second bowl of freshly popped popcorn on the living room coffee table. She smiled approvingly at the small round table off to the side that had other refreshments such as Simone's sponge cake and Amy's apple pie. Tony came in from the kitchen with an ice bucket in hand. He put it on the table next to the soda and a stack of paper cups.

"It's nearly show time," said Tony.

Frisco scampered down the stairs with a notepad and pen in hand. "Has it started yet? How about we put it on early, hmm? Maybe there'll be interviews and stuff."

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Tony.

"Well, it's 'cause it's a first for, um, the local cable network," said Frisco. "And it's live not taped. Anything could happen."

Felicia looked steadily at Frisco and said, "Right." Her curiosity peaked as she watched Frisco stake out a spot to the side of the television and sat Indian style on the floor.

From the staircase came the sounds of people descending. It was Tom and Simone. At the same time, the doorbell rang. Tom opened the door to accept Amy and Meg.

Bobbie came in from the kitchen and turned the television on. "Let's get this party started!"

Frisco began to scribble on the notebook. "So, honey, who else is going to be at the ball that you know of? Tony, know anyone attending?"

Felicia sat down on a recliner next to her husband. "Robert, Anna, Sean, Tiffany, Bettina, the mayor and Brett."

"Steve said Audrey had convinced him to go to represent the board of directors," said Tony.

Frisco looked at Amy. "Know anything, Amy?"

Amy was thoughtful. "Let me see. Monica and Alan will be there for the Quartermaines and ELQ. It's mostly going to be public service people there, Frisco, like the fire chief and the mayor's staff. In fact, I read in the Gazette, that some of the guests will be manning the phones taking pledges."

"You are a fountain of information," said Frisco returning to his scribbling.

On the television, the presenter was indeed interviewing some guests as they arrived. Sean and Tiffany were interviewed. Frisco leaned closer to see and hear better.

In answer to a question, Sean replied, "Well, it was a last minute decision to attend but it's for a good cause."

"Public service is usually an invisible job. Tonight people will get to see and hear the people responsible for keeping our city running and working," said Tiffany.

"Tiffany looks great!" said Tom.

"She's got her reporter on duty look I think," observed Felicia.

"She does?" Frisco stared at Tiffany's image. "How can you tell, honey?"

"She's a little too on if you know what I mean," replied Felicia. "I know Tiffany isn't really into all this public stuff unless it's for her job or it's a fun thing. And Sean's smile seems fake, too. He's trying to hard to seem casual."

"You got all that in a one minute interview?"

"I DO know them well to pick up their physical tells," said Felicia. "I used to observe them while I did the exercises in my detectives course."

On the screen, Bettina's arrival on Robert's arm caused a stir. They made for a sleek and sophisticated pair.

"What is he doing with her?" asked Simone.

"You don't think she's got him marked for husband number whatever?" asked Amy.

"Robert has much better taste than that," said Bobbie.

"She's hanging all over him," said Meg. "He doesn't look like he minds one bit."

"The woman is marking her territory," said Simone.

'They are both single," said Tom.

"So? Bettina is a woman who needs a trophy husband. You said that to me yourself," said Simone. "She wants Robert. Look at her body language."

"They look good together," said Frisco. "He needs a social life." Various popcorn kernels were aimed Frisco's way. He batted them away. "You chicks overanalyze this stuff. Robert moves on from his relationships all the time."

"There's one relationship that he NEVER strays far away from," said Bobbie with a knowing smile.

Amy posed out loud the questions that they were all thinking. "If Robert is with her, does that mean that Anna is with Brett? Is there REALLY a triangle going on?"

"Maybe the Robert thing is a smokescreen for Anna dating Brett," said Frisco.

"We are not going there, Frisco," said Bobbie. "It's Anna and Robert all the way."

"Deny it all you want, Bobbie," said Frisco.

"I will and I do," said Bobbie.

"I have to say that Robert looks very dashing," said Amy. "I can see why Bettina would want him."

"Yowza!" exclaimed Tony. "Look at Anna."

Brett and Anna were show walking in. The presenter hustled over to interview them.

"She should wear her hair down like that more often," said Meg. "So pretty."

"They ARE striking together," said Simone. "Maybe there IS a triangle."

"Sure. Anna, Robin and Robert. There's your triangle," said Bobbie.

The presenter asked Brett, "What's the word? Will you be running for Governor in the next elections? The mayor has said you've got his support if you do. Governor Madison has a nice ring to it."

Brett answered the question on screen. "That's very kind of James to say so. At this time, I have not made any decision on the matter."

"But you are here to make connections aren't you?" asked the persistent presenter. "There's a rumor going around that Dan Brewster will not retire if you appoint him as your chief of staff in the Governor's mansion. Is that true?"

Brett wound an arm about Anna's waist and seemed to pull her closer to him. "I'm sure there will be many conversations of a political nature tonight but Anna and I are simply attending as private citizens supporting a worthy cause."

"Are you and Mrs. Lavery dating? Ready to go public with this?" pressed the presenter.

Anna beamed. "Brett and I have been friends, good friends, for a long time. He needed a date. He asked me. Here we are. People shouldn't believe everything they read." She gripped Brett's arm and looked into his eyes with an expression that could only be described as adoring. "Shall we go in?"

Anna and Brett endured another round of blinding flashbulbs as they made their way inside the banquet hall.

"She said the 'D' word," said Amy. "Oh my gosh!"

"That's was pretty close to admitting they were together," said Meg.

"What did I tell you people!" said Frisco. He slumped as a virtual hailstorm of popcorn assailed him.

"I don't know. It's too obvious," said Felicia.

"What's too obvious, honey?" asked Frisco as he shook popcorn out of his hair.

"Everything! There's something going on though. That's obvious, too."

"And what pray tell would that be?" Frisco's attention was riveted to the screen as the camera began to pan across the rapidly filling ballroom space. His eyes darted amongst the faces being shown. "Wait a minute! What's agent Phillips doing there?"

"Isn't that Sam your partner?" asked Felicia.

"Yeah, it is," said Frisco. "She called in sick at work today."

"Doesn't look sick to me."

"She's dressed to the nines," said Tony. He pointed at the television. "Look, there's chief Lewis. Is that his wife next to him?"

"Something IS going on," deduced Frisco. He recognized three more agents in the ballroom. "What's the WSB doing at a small town fundraiser?" He stood up. "Honey, is my tux pressed?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"I gotta get down there. They may need help," said Frisco. He ran upstairs.

* * *

Waiters flitted about with trays of glasses filled with champagne. Sipping their drinks, Bettina and Robert posed with Mayor Cromwell and his wife and various city officials. Anna and Brett were seen talking to the emcee of the evening Daniel Brewster and the city clerk. Sean and Tiffany posed with Alan and Monica and various business leaders. Anna sans Brett gravitated towards Sean and Tiffany. They even posed for a roving photographer. The mayor and his chief of staff seemed to wander from group to group as did Brett who was photographed with Anna by his most of the time and a few times without her.

"Brett's says he's not running for governor but he's pressing the flesh and networking as if he is," noted Tom.

"He's going to be all over the papers tomorrow," said Tony.

"I think that's the point, Tony."

"Ah, once a politician, always a politician. Just like Brewster."

Later, the screen showed the dance floor. The music was a slow waltz. Brett and Anna were dancing easily together as if they had been dancing for a long time together. Of to the side, one could see Robert taking Bettina into his arms. For a second, the camera caught Anna and Robert looking at each other over their partners' shoulders. Their glances spoke volumes.

"Oooh, something's boiling under the surface there," said Amy.

"Just what I've been saying all along," said Bobbie.

"Maybe Brett's the competition that Robert needs to get moving," said Simone. "Some men need a little prodding before they make the first move."

"Was that directed at me, sweetheart?" asked Tom with a grin. "I did ask you out didn't I?"

"After months of me sending you various signals," replied his wife. "I'm glad you did though."

"It's the end result that counts," said Tom before giving Simone a quick kiss.

"Well, Robert and Anna are going to have a happy ending. I know it," said Bobbie.

The presenter made his report to the camera. "The auction will be starting after the dancing. As you can see behind me, the telephones are being readied. You'll be seeing some familiar faces behind the phones." He turned away. "There's something going on. Someone's collapsed."

The camera zoomed in on a couple on the dance floor. Eyes closed and face pale, Bettina lay on the floor. Robert cradled her in his arms.

Robert barked orders. "Lewis, Wells, lock this place down! No one is leaving! Touch nothing!"

Monica and Alan rushed through the crowd towards Bettina.

"What are you doing?" asked the Mayor looking at Robert.

"Launching an investigation, Mr. Mayor, with a roomful of suspects, that's what," said Robert.

"I've called the paramedics. They'll take her to the hospital," said Dan Brewster.

Robert snarled. "Didn't you hear me? No one is leaving."

"She needs to get to a hospital," insisted Dan.

"We have to save her life first," said Alan. With few words, he and Monica began CPR on Bettina.

Chief Lewis shepherded people away from the ongoing drama. "Give 'em some room, people! The paramedics are on the way."

"Sean?" called out Robert.

Sean appeared at his side. They had a whispered conference.

"Can you run the WSB side?" asked Robert.

"Already doing that. Full containment protocol," said Sean. "Things seems fishy to you?"

"Smells like the hold of a fishing boat with a fresh catch. Bettina was fine then she folded. No warning. No symptoms." His eyes fell on the wet patch where Bettina's champagne glass shattered. He took his handkerchief and used it to blot the spilled liquid. "Sam?"

"Yes, Robert?" came Officer Samantha Wells' reply.

"This is evidence. Keep it clear until forensics gets here. I want a full analysis on this champagne ASAP."

"Will do."

Looking at his handkerchief rapidly becoming dark with champagne, Robert's head snapped up. He scrambled to his feet. He scanned the ballroom in all directions. He grabbed at Sean's elbow. "Did you .. you send Anna somewhere?"

"No," said Sean.

"Then where is she?" Both men took another survey of the room. They walked towards Brett.

"Brett, where's Anna?" asked Robert.

"She said she had to talk to someone. I assumed she meant you," said Brett.

"Obviously not," said Robert.

"She must be here somewhere," said Brett beginning to look around himself.

"Brett, check this room out. Ask people you know," said Robert.

"Sure," Brett replied.

"Did she drink champagne? How much?" asked Robert.

"Yes. We both did. Um, I had two glasses and she had one, I think."

Sean sighed. "It only takes one. Damn!"

Robert and Sean broke into a run and scattered in different directions. Sean went off to update the WSB agents of this latest development. Controlling his panic, Robert ran towards the area where he remembered seeing Anna last - the hallway leading to the back of the ballroom. He looked up and down the hallway. There was no trace of Anna.

A flash of red caught his eye. He bent down and retrieved the flower that Anna had worn in her hair. He began to yell her name as he ran down the hallway. "Anna? Anna, where are you?"

Soon, he reached the shipping dock in the back. Cold air swirled around him. He spotted a dark spot on the floor. He ran towards it.

It was a man lying face down on the ground. A knife handle protruded from his back.

"Anna?" shouted Robert. "Anna?"

The howling wind answered back like a mournful whistling dirge.

* * *

From the author: Sleuths and mystery lovers, all the clues to the informer's identity and Anna's disappearance are contained in this story. I have not changed any clues in previous chapters. This chapter is full of clues and a few red herrings (what's a good mystery without one?) to help you figure it out. The mastermind has already appeared in the story along with his/her minions. The reason for Anna's disappearance has also been revealed but you'll have to find it out. Share your guesses and clues found in the comments.

Hint: Faison did NOT take Anna. Faison is not in this story.

More chapters are posted on my home page. Check out my profile!


	29. Chapter 29

On the local news, Tiffany was reporting live from the police department.

"At this time, this is what we know. Doctors Monica and Alan Quartermaine were able to resuscitate Bettina Sarkosian last evening. However, Ms. Sarkosian has not regained consciousness. She is in a deep coma at General Hospital and under police protection. Mayor Cromwell has issued several statements indicating that all the resources of the city are under the disposal of Commissioner Robert Scorpio," said Tiffany. "In addition to the collapse of Ms. Sarkosian, we are now confirming the disappearance of former police chief, Anna Devane from the holiday ball last night. I have police chief Guy Lewis here to provide a statement."

Guy Lewis came into view. He read off a prepared statement. "The police department is investigating two cases. Forensic evidence has confirmed that Ms. Sarkosian was given a chemical substance that caused her collapse. This matter is being treated as a homicide due to the apparent premeditation. The disappearance of Anna Devane has been escalated to a kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" asked a surprised Tiffany. "It was a missing person case last night."

"We, uh, have new evidence that points to kidnapping."

"What evidence?"

Guy shook his head. "I'm sorry. That's all the information I'm authorized to release to the press." He looked straight at the camera. "Speaking for the force, we are all dedicated to finding Anna. We will find her and those who took will be prosecuted."

Tiffany finished the broadcast then entered Robert's office unannounced. It was jammed with people working with a frightening intensity.

Robert faced off against Agent Phillips. "Don't give me excuses or spout the manual at me! I don't care about YOUR problems! You withheld vital information from ME!"

"But it was need to know only and-" began Phillips.

"Do you know who you're TALKING to? Do you?" asked Robert. "If we'd known, believe me, Anna would have been on her guard."

"We didn't think-"

"You're right there! You didn't think," said Robert. "Get out there and look door to door if you have to. I'm calling your boss Garrison to let him know what a screw up this is!"

Agent Phillips practically ran out of the room.

Sean sat on the edge of Robert's desk. "Go easy on him. He was only doing his job."

"Covering his ass you mean," said Robert. "When a private citizen's life is in potential jeopardy, his duty was to that citizen not to his job."

"Keep your perspective on this. Let's not jump to conclusions," said Sean. "The DVX angle is just one possibility."

"The setup smells DVX through and through, Sean. You know it and I know it. The champagne mickey was a dead giveaway," said Robert. "I knew she was a target but she kept saying it was me. I should have listened to my gut."

"Robert, you're exhausted. You've haven't slept or eaten since yesterday," said Tiffany.

"Neither have you two."

"It's not the woman I love who's missing," said Sean. "Officer patrols have increased. Roadblocks are up. All points bulletins are out. The FBI has alerted all their personnel to watch out for her."

Tiffany added, "Anna's picture is all over the news. We are getting calls on the hotline. No real leads but it's something."

"If she's still in the city, she's not getting out," said Sean.

"She's still here. I can feel it," said Robert. His shoulders sagged. "If ... if this another criminal I put away, like Putnam, getting at me through the ones I love, I don't know how well I'm going to handle it." He looked earnestly at Sean. "I am not losing her this time."

"We both know what a resourceful captive Anna is. Whoever has her is probably having a miserable time."

"Yeah, there is that," said Robert.

A knock came at the door. Frisco popped his head in. "Robert, Felicia brought Robin to the Brownstone. She's doing okay. I've got all the ones on your list rounded up. Interrogation room is ready for you with a transcriber inside. I've also winnowed down the catering staff to just the ones serving in the ballroom at the time or handling the champagne. I've got statements from every one else in the catering staff."

"Good. I'll be there in a few minutes," said Robert. He looked at Tiffany. "Were you able to get the video footage from last night from the cable station?"

"I gave it to Lewis before I made my report," said Tiffany. "A video player is going to be set up in here."

"Okay. Do me a favor, Tif, Frisco. Look at every frame of that thing. See if you spot anything out of the ordinary, suspicious or curious. I want to clip every part where Anna and Bettina appears," said Robert. "Pay close attention to the champagne. Only Bettina's glass had the poison in it. At some point it was added in. Maybe it's on video."

Guy bustled in. He put a report on Robert's desk. "You're not going to like this."

"Give it to me straight," said Robert.

"The stabbing victim, the security guard on the shipping dock, regained consciousness after surgery. Sam took his statement. It's in the report. According to him, a beat up full-sized cargo van pulled up to the dock some time after the ball started. When he went to check it out, they told him that they were part of the catering service. He left them alone," said Lewis. "Later on, the guard went to get some food from the kitchens and when he came back, he saw one guy entering the van. He says it seemed to him that the guy was carrying something in his arms."

"Or someone," said Frisco.

Guy continued, "Our guard runs up to them and the other guy tries to stop him. There was a brief struggle then he gets stabbed."

"Can he ID the perps?" asked Robert.

Guy paused before replying. "That could be a problem. During the fight, a wig fell off and both perps had beards which are likely to have been fake too or shaved off by now."

Robert glared at Sean. "Tell me NOW that this isn't DVX!"

"They don't go for revenge plots, Robert. What's in it for them to go after Anna now?" asked Sean.

"The DVX?" asked Frisco. "This isn't about that stuff with the coins is it?"

"I don't think so. If it was, they would have done something a lot sooner than now," said Sean.

"Maybe ... maybe they just got around to it now," said Robert. "Some people can have really long memories."

"The WSB caught the DVX spy at WSB HQ. There is no connection between that and Anna," said Sean.

"That we know of," said Robert. "Because thanks to Phillips we didn't have all the info!"

"This was done out in the open. On camera for crying out loud. Is the DVX known for being flamboyant?" asked Sean. "Huh? Tell me!"

Robert shook his head. "All right. I concede it's not their style. But I can't think that it's all just one humongous coincidence, Sean. The timing is too neat."

"You go question your suspects and witnesses," said Sean. "I'm going to pay Cassandra a visit."

"Why?" asked Robert.

"It seems to me that a lot of this stuff started with her and the source she refuses to divulge," said Sean. "I'm just in the mood to be ... persuasive."

"What are you going to do?" asked Tiffany. "She has the law on her side. You can't go superspy on her, Sean."

Sean kissed his wife. "Sweetheart, the less you know, the better."

"Anything else on the report, Guy?" asked Robert.

"Yeah. I'm going out of the station for a while. The security company that handles video security surveillance for the ballroom is giving Flores the runaround. I intend to put the fear of God or you into them," said Guy. "There was a camera on the outside dock. Maybe it caught something."

"Good. Do whatever you need to do," said Robert.

"And one last thing, we got some faint tire tracks," said Guy. "Might not be connected to this case but I've got Yao checking for matches anyway."

"Great job, Guy, as always," said Robert. "I'm off to interrogations. Feel free to interrupt if anythng comes up."

On the way to the interrogation room Robert was waylaid by a very concerned and disheveled Brett. He was still dressed in his tuxedo.

"Is there anything new, Robert?" asked Brett.

"I wish I could say yes but no," said Robert. "Thank you for staying around last night and keeping everyone calmed down."

"I wish I could have done more. I brought her there. I feel responsible," said Brett. "I've made a full statement. If there's anything else you need from me just ask."

"I will. Thank you."

Brett put a hand on Robert's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Robert."

"You ought to be sorry for the ones who have her," said Robert grimly. "Since you're no longer our local attorney, can you review our evidence and case later on and make sure it's watertight? Off the record."

"It will be my pleasure."

The two men shook hands. Before Robert could proceed to the interrogation room, the mayor came up to him.

"Robert, I have to get back to the office. I've made my official statement," said Mayor James Cromwell. "My wife and I are very sorry about Anna."

"Thank you, James. Anna will be found I assure you," said Robert. "This will NOT be a repeat of the Putnam case."

"That was ... was unfortunate and you're right, we can't have a repeat of that again," said Cromwell. "Listen, Robert, if you want to take a leave of absence no one will hold it against you."

Robert set his shoulders like a gunfighter. "Are you tactfully telling me that you're going to pull me out if I divert too much of MY department's resources looking for Anna? You're going to fire me?"

"Robert, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't think about how this affects the city," said Cromwell. His voice had lost all its previous warmth. "I don't want you to forget that you are a public official. The police is there to serve the entire community not just one person. If Anna becomes a personal case, then I rely on you to do the right thing. "

"Resign and look for Anna on my own?" asked Robert bluntly.

"Yes."

"You want my resignation? You got it. Guy's ready for a promotion and-" began Robert.

"It's too early to discuss your successor. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Cromwell. "I hope you do find Anna soon. I really do. You do what you have to and so will I. I know that we'll both have the best interests of the city in mind."

The mayor walked away. His various assistants at his heels.

"I am so tired of everyone just doing their jobs!" exclaimed Robert. "I need answers. Fast."

* * *

_Unknown Location_

It was the cold that severed the last tie tethering Anna's consciousness to deep slumber. Goosebumps appeared on her exposed arms. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh, wh-what happened?" asked Anna. She lay still as she experimented moving her fingers, toes, feet, hands, legs and neck.

After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the dim conditions. She spotted a tiny strip of light up high on the opposite wall. Slowly, she sat up. She groaned as stiff muscles protested any movement. Cautiously, she got to her feet. She gasped as her bare feet met the cold floor. With tentative steps and hands held out in front of her, Anna made her way towards the strip of light.

Her hands touched a cold slippery wall. She rubbed at the surface. Her hand slowly reached upwards towards the strip.

"Plastic and metal," said Anna in a low voice.

Her fingers found the strip and traced its edges. It was a tiny metal flap. With a finger, she pushed against it. She looked away as bright light came through accompanied by blasting icy cold air. The air brought her to full wakefulness.

She peered through the flap. At first all she could see was white snow. As her eyes adjusted, she could see that in front of the flap the earth was cleared of snow. She didn't see or hear people, animals or other signs of civilization. She listened intently for a full minute. Only the wind filled her ears.

She turned her attention to the interior. With the light from the flap, she could see that she was in an enclosed space that was long and narrow. Three gallon jugs of water lay on the corner next to boxes of crackers, a jar of peanut butter and a tall empty bucket. The floor was metal and rubber. She noticed bolt holes on the floor. On one side was a padded counter. It had been her bed apparently. Crumpled on the floor was a dark blanket. On the opposite side she saw a door panel.

She wanted to investigate but removing her hand from the flap would plunge the interior into near darkness. That was no good.

"Got to find something to prop the flap up." Her eyes studied the interior more carefully. She patted her body and hair. Her fingers came across a long pin in her hair. "This might do." She bent the pin into angles and then affixed it on the flap to keep it open.

"No people but no animals. That's a plus." Barefoot, Anna padded towards the door panel. She found that it was a sliding door. With a grunt, she shifted it to the side.

She gasped at what she found inside. Her hands reached out for the steering wheel as she slid into the driver's seat. She flicked switches and levers with no result. She pounded on the horn pad. No sound came forth.

"No battery," said Anna. She ran a finger along the dashboard. She rubbed her fingers together. "No dust." She tried the locks and windows. They didn't work. She pushed against the door. It did not move at all. She searched the areas she could - the floor, the ceiling, under the seat, the glove compartment. All were bare of identification and contents.

Her gaze traveled around her prison from the driver's section to the rear cargo space. She rattled off what she knew. "I'm in some kind of cargo van. I have water and food. There's air. Obviously I'm not meant to die yet."

In three long strides, she reached the wall where the flap was located. She pressed her eyes against the open flap looking outside.

"When you want to hide something, you throw it into the sea or river or bury it underground," said Anna. "They buried the van with me in it! How original."

* * *

Author's Note: This is not a redux of The Snowman though there are similar elements. I'm shooting for suspense and mystery. The WSB gang was the best group of family and friends. I hope you enjoy reading because it's been a lot of fun writing this story.


	30. Chapter 30

Mayoral Chief of Staff Daniel Brewster sat fidgeting in the interrogation room. He had taken off his tuxedo and folded up his sleeves. A mug of coffee lay steaming on the long desk. He looked up as Robert entered.

"I've given my statement, Robert. Why am I still here?" asked Brewster.

"I want to ask you some questions," said Robert.

"About what happened last night? It's all in my statement."

"I've read your statement," said Robert.

Brewster rubbed his hands over his face. "I must be really tired because you're not making any sense to me."

Robert's voice was deliberately calm. He watched Brewster for physical clues and reactions. "What doesn't make sense to you?"

"Me. Why am I being held?"

"Did you have Bettina poisoned?"

Brewster exploded, "What? Are you insane?"

"Did you?"

"No! Absolutely not," said Brewster. "I consider her a very close friend."

"Close friend or ... paramour?"

Brewster said through gritted teeth. "A friend only."

"I'll be blunt, Dan, you're here because you're a suspect in Bettina's poisoning."

"You've got to be joking!"

"Out of so many people in the ballroom only Bettina was targeted. A poison was added into her champagne at a specific time. I need to know why," said Robert. "We're questioning all persons known to have regular contact with Bettina."

"That lets me out."

"Does it?"

"You want to know about Bettina? Go talk to her inner circle - the Barringtons, the Whitney-Smythes, the Dressers. She's really chummy with Tracy Quartermaine. Talk to her."

"You weren't close? A minute ago you described her as a very close friend." Robert cocked his head towards the transcriber. "It's on the record."

"I ... I meant that we knew each other as more than passing acquaintances. We worked on the same campaigns over the years. We see each other during social events. We travel in the same circles." Brewster's eyes narrowed and he emphasized each of his words, "All I know is that I did not poison her."

"Did I say that you had personally done it? I didn't say that but you went straight there. Interesting don't you think?"

Brewster sneered, "Is this the vaunted Scorpio interrogation technique? Intimidation. Trick questions. I'm not impressed."

"Got a twin brother? Cousin who looks a lot like you?"

"No. What ... what does that have to do with this?"

"You like cigars?" asked Robert casually.

"What?"

"Do you smoke them?"

"I don't smoke," said Brewster. He glanced at the transcriber quietly tapping away in the corner. "For the record, I don't inhale either."

"That sense of humor's gonna be helpful in the penitentiary," said Robert.

"This is ridiculous. Either charge me with something, Scorpio, or let me go," said Brewster.

"Bettina knew too much so you had to eliminate her. Is Cassandra next?" asked Robert.

"Keep fishing," said Brewster.

Robert smirked, "No yay or nay for the record?"

"Treating me like a common criminal isn't the way to buy my support in the future," said Brewster. He looked directly at Robert. "You've been on thin ice for years in this town. One day you're going to fall into a hole that you've dug yourself and no one is going to bother to help you out."

"Is that a threat?"

"Is there a problem with your hearing?" asked Brewster.

"What support can you give me? You're retiring. That's all I hear about you," said Robert.

"I'm retiring but not my friends and acquaintances."

"My records stands on its own merits and I got the public on my side. I don't need to rig a popularity contest like some people." Robert stood up. He put both hands flat on the table and leaned across. He held Brewster's eye. "You're crooked, Brewster. You know it and I know it. Even the mayor knows it. In fact, you're hustling your retirement to take the heat off you. I got news for you. The heat's here and it's going to get hotter. You know why? Because you and your associates stepped over the line and made this personal. Let me assure you that taking Anna got my complete and undivided attention."

Brewster was left speechless.

Robert opened the interrogation door and shouted to someone. "Dacosta!"

In minutes, Detective Dacosta entered. "Yeah, boss?"

"Book Brewster on suspicion of premeditated homicide. Make sure he gets his rights and phone call. Let me know when my next suspect is ready." Robert looked back at Brewster and said, "At your height, stripes aren't going to be flattering."

Robert left the interrogation room. Brewster still had not said a word.

In Robert's office, Frisco and Tiffany pored over the video footage. On the chalkboard was a timescale starting from the time the ball began and ending with Bettina collapsing. There were scribbled notations under the early times.

"Give me some good news, people," said Robert as he came in.

Tiffany said, "Monica called me. She said to tell you that they're making sure that EVERY patient admitted is properly identified bandaged up or not. Steve will let us know if anyone is suspicious. You don't look so good, Robert. Get some food into you."

Frisco's turn came next, "Based on the toxicology report, the poison has a window of fifteen minutes from ingestion to end result."

Tiffany turned several knobs and watched the changing analog counter on the player. "I've clipped the tape to twenty minutes before and after. And now we're watching over and over for detail."

"That's what I like to hear - progress." Robert slumped in his chair. A cup of hot coffee and a sandwich lay ignored.

"How did it go with Brewster?" asked Frisco.

"I didn't think he'd crack but I believe I've rattled his cage but good. I left him with a lot to think about," said Robert. He finally noticed the food. Absentmindedly, he took a bite of the sandwich and gulped the coffee. "This is going to trash my diet."

"You're on a diet?" asked Tiffany taken by surprise.

"Not really. I've just been exercising more and watching what I eat," said Robert. He patted his stomach. "I've gotten a little flabby. I'm not hungry but I've got to eat if I want to function properly. I learned that after the Putnam mess. I hate to think of the days and hours I wasted. Any word from Lewis?"

"Guy said he's on his way back with the tapes," said Frisco.

"Mr. Reliable that my Guy," said Robert. "And Sean?"

"He hasn't called in," said Frisco.

"La-la-la I'm NOT hearing this part," said Tiffany. "Whatever he does to her, I don't wanna know."

"It could be very entertaining," said Frisco.

Tiffany relented, "Well, maybe after the case is all wrapped up and Anna's found but not before then."

"Cassandra is a small but flashy fish in a really big pond. We're after big game. One thing to keep in mind is that our quarry is a different kind of animal from the normal kind we chase after," said Robert.

"A criminal is a criminal," said Frisco.

"Not when they're politicans," said Robert.

"Then they're real animals," said Tiffany with an arched brow. "Like snakes and weasels."

"That works to our advantage actually," said Robert.

"In what way?" asked Frisco.

"Because politicians rarely like to get their hands really dirty and they don't usually hire psychotic henchmen who'll torture their captives." Robert took another bite of the sandwich. "In fact, it's going to be in their best interests to keep Anna alive and they know that it is. We have to use that. I've got to keep the pressure on until they change into their true colors and start talking."

"True colors is right. It amazes me how a politician can seem to be one thing when campaigning for office and another once he or she's won," commented Tiffany. "After one term in office, they're practically unrecognizable."

A knock came at the door and Dacosta peeked inside. "Next suspect is ready."

"Be right there." Robert finished the sandwich in record time.

"There!" Tifany cried out. "See, see, Frisco. He filled the champagne glasses then he put his hand, his left hand, to his side. He could have taken something out of his pocket. This is the same waiter who's been serving most of the VIPs, too."

Robert peered over Tiffany's shoulder as she advanced the tape frame by frame. Tiffany froze the screen as the waiter passed a hand, his left hand, over the champagne glass. Something small and white hovered in the air above the fizzing liquid.

"Gotcha!" said Robert. With his right hand, he gave Tiffany a quick hug and a kiss on the head. "You are wonderful, eagle eyes!"

Frisco looked at the screen and then his clipboard. "That waiter, John Willis, is on the interrogation list."

"Is he the one after Brewster?" asked Robert.

"No," replied Frisco. "I think he's just moved up the line."

"I think you're right."

"Can I sit in please?" asked Frisco.

Robert nodded. "Sure."

Frisco left to retrieve John Willis from lockup and bring him to the interrogation room.

* * *

Felicia and Bobbie watched bemused as the mob of teenagers in Bobbie's living room were slowly but relentlessly organized by a determined Robin. The teens were grouped and each group had a bundle of flyers with Anna's picture on it. One teen in each group carried a clipboard.

"The broadcast of the ball ended at nine-thirty last night. That's when Ms. Sarkosian collapsed and my mom was taken," said Robin in a loud and clear voice. "Go though your assigned areas and ask anyone, especially the kids and teens, if they noticed anything happening around them at that time. It could be simple like ... like a car speeding down their block. Or hearing sounds that they don't normally hear. Whatever they say, jot it down on the clipboard."

"What if they don't know anything?" asked Rowdy, a dark-haired teen who was one of Robin's close friends.

"That's important, too, because it can tell us where there wasn't anything happening," said Robin. "It's called a ... a process of elimination."

"The cops are doing the same thing. What could we do different?" asked the student government treasurer Pat.

"Kids will tell other kids what they wouldn't or couldn't tell a grown up. We're young but we notice a lot, too," said Robin. She sighed. "This isn't going to be easy. And I really, really appreciate you all showing up to help. The police can't do everything. What we can do to help, we should do. All our notes are going to go to my Dad when we're done. My Mom always tells me to do what I feel is right. Well, I know this is the right thing to do and I'm going to do it. Are you with me?"

There was a chorus of enthusiastic cheers.

Robin added, "Milkshares at Kellys on me later!"

There came another louder round of cheers. Robin led the mob outside and the teens dispersed to their assigned neighborhoods on foot and bikes.

Felicia buttoned her coat on. "I'm going to shadow Robin from my car, Bobbie. Can you call Frisco and tell him what's going on?"

"Sure! He's not going to believe it," said Bobbie with a smile. "I'm so glad Robin's on our side."

Sean repeated the question to the building manager. "You're sure that Cassandra told you that she was going on vacation?"

"Well, she didn't tell me outright but I heard her say, maybe, the other day, that she needed a vacation," said Erickson. "When one of our tenants goes on vacation, we follow procedure like holding their mail, holding their dry cleaning and things like that. I haven't heard from her today and her friends, like Mr. Carlin, ask about her. So I assumed that she'd gone away for the weekend or a vacation."

Standing next to Sean, columnist Mark Carlin kept notes.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Sean.

"Yesterday afternoon about three o'clock," said Erickson. "She's been keeping some strange hours lately."

"What do you mean by strange?" asked Carlin.

"Carlin, I'm on an official investigation here. Butt out!" said Sean.

"Devane's your friend and Cassandra is mine. It sounds like they're both missing," Carlin retorted. "I've got as much right to be here as you do."

"Fine but I don't want to hear a peep out of you."

"You and Scorpio are cut from the same cloth," said Carlin. "Go ahead show me how it's done."

Hands on hips, Sean began interviewing Erickson again, "Describe these strange hours. When did they begin?"

"I just asked that," muttered Carlin.

"Now Ms. Carey has a high profile and important job," said Erickson. "She goes to parties and events at night. That's not unusual but she's never come back in the middle of the next day looking like ... like someone who hadn't slept all night. I had to help her to her unit. She was so distraught."

Sean had a good idea that the reason for Cassandra's stressful condition was her chat with the WSB. "Did she say why she was in distress?"

"We don't pry into our resident's private lives, Mr. Donely," said Erickson.

"Of course not," said Sean smoothly. "To your best recollection, when was this strange day?"

"Four days ago," came the immediate reply. "And a bunch of boxes were delivered to her unit. No return address. And, I didn't recognize the delivery person."

"Boxes?"

"I don't know why they were brought up," said the manager. "Ms. Carey ordered them incinerated that day."

"Really? What was in them?" asked Sean.

"Papers from what I could see. We did not read them so that's all I can tell you."

"Papers like documents?"

"There was some kind of writing on them. All of them."

"I don't suppose you have a sample left lying around?"

"Of course not! Everything was burned as ordered," said Erickson.

"Maybe they were death threats," said Carlin.

Sean glared at the reporter then turned his attention back to the manager. "Erickson, have you verified that Cassandra isn't in her unit? Have you gone up there?"

"Well, no, but she doesn't answer her bell and I tried knocking on the door," said Erickson. "She always answers the bell. I've tried several times this morning."

"Why don't we go up there now and see?" asked Sean.

"But that would be-"

"Just a precaution," said Sean. "If she has a fit, you can blame me. Or I can get a warrant. That will take a little bit of time but not much. Either way, we'll get inside."

"What if she's hurt herself? Or she's unconscious?" put in Carlin helpfully.

"I suppose that's possible." Erickson selected a key from a ring of keys on a large key fob. He led the way into the elevator and up to Cassandra's unit on the twelfth floor.

On opening the door, Erickson called out, "Ms. Carey? Cassandra? Hello?"

The trio went through the living room and kitchen before entering the master bedroom. Her bed was made up but a suitcase lay open on top of it. Clothes and shoes were strewn about. A purse lay at the foot of the bed with its contents scattered around it as if someone turned the purse upside down and shook it. A lamp on the bedside table was smashed into three pieces. Car keys lay on the dresser. Of Cassandra there was no trace.

It took Sean only one look inside to say, "I'm declaring this a police site. By the looks of this place, there was a struggle. I don't believe for a second she left willingly."

Carlin took out a small camera and began to take pictures. "Don't even try to stop me, Donely!"

"I wasn't. Just don't touch anything until forensics is done with it," said Sean. "I know what it's like to lose friends. I know what you're feeling."

"She - she better b-b-be all right," said the reporter in a shaky voice. "I'm not waiting for a police release on this. I can't. This is one of us!"

"Your call," said Sean. "I don't think Robert will give you problems. Print what you need to. Do your job."

He left the bedroom to use the phone in the living room. This was not the news he had envisioned giving to Robert.

A/N: Check out my profile for more chapters on my home page.


	31. Chapter 31

On the high side of forty but still reasonably fit, John Willis sat straight in the chair. His long blond hair so nicely arranged in the ballroom video was now limp and hung over his eyes. Like all the suspects detained for twenty-four hours, he hadn't changed clothes and slept the night in lockup. Unlike Brewster who had initially shown nothing more telling than nervousness, Willis was visibly under strain.

Frisco entered first and took a seat opposite from Willis. He didn't speak a word and the silence seemed to unnerve Willis more. Five minutes passed before Robert came in.

Willis stood up fast. "I didn't know! I swear! They told me it was ... was Ecstasy."

Frisco looked at Robert with admiration. "How do you do that?"

Robert grinned. "Been trying a new aftershave. Maybe it's that." He rapped a knuckle on the table. "Sit down, Willis, and start from the top. Every, and I mean EVERY, detail you tell us will help your case considerably. You may not even need to plea bargain if I'm happy with what you tell me."

"Uh, okay, yeah, I needed rent money, Commissioner," said Willis.

"From the top," prompted Robert. "Did you know you were going to do this before you got to the ballroom?"

WIllis shook his head vigorously. "No, nothing. I'd served the first round and I went back to take a leak. I was coming out of the john and some guy offers me a hundred bucks to drop Ecstasy into the lady's glass because he really liked this lady."

"Frisco, the lavatories are in the back of the ballroom by the hallway that goes to the docks," said Robert.

"That's really interesting," murmurred Frisco.

"Go on, Willis," said Robert.

"It was a hundred bucks they offered. I can't say no to that. They showed me a picture and I knew who she was. So I did it," said Willis.

"For now I'm going to ignore your casual attitude toward hallucinogenic drugs. How many pills did they give you?" asked Robert.

"One."

"You sure? You're staking your life on your answer."

Willis swallowed and then nodded. "One pill. I put it in my pocket and went to get my tray."

"Describe to me how you carried out your task," said Robert. He looked over at the transcriber. "No mistakes here okay?"

"I'll get every syllable, sir," said the transcriber.

At a nod from Robert, Willis began to talk at first slowly then faster and with more confidence, "I've done a lot of these fancy parties for the catering service. I know the hotshots' faces. As usual, I got the assignment to cater to the VIPs. I had to make sure that they always had a full glass in their hand. They told us that would look better on camera. I'd serve one side of the room then refill my tray. When it was time to serve the group where Ms. Sarkosian was, I refilled my tray then I put the pill into the one glass. I made sure to give that glass to her. After I gave it to her, I went to refill my tray again. I did a few more rounds in the ballroom. Next thing I know people are shouting and running around."

"No one else gave you instructions concerning Anna Devane? You know who she is?" asked Robert.

"Best looking cop ever," said Willis. "I used to work on the docks before I threw my back out. She'd sit and look at the water sometimes. Yeah, we all knew who she was. You couldn't miss her." At Robert's annoyed expression, he added, "Not that we'd ever make a move on her. She was way out of our league and besides she was one of yours, Commissioner. We knew better."

"One of my what?" asked Robert.

"Your birds," said Willis.

Robert cleared his throat. "Let's step back. What did you do after Ms. Sarkosian collapsed?"

"The catering manager told us all to stay. The police locked the place. So, I just stayed. I knew I was going to get it."

"Do you have the money given to you?" asked Robert.

"Sure. In my wallet," said Willis. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Frisco, take the wallet and try to get prints," said Robert. "The works."

Frisco accepted the wallet without a word.

"Next question, after this man gave you the money, did you see him again? Maybe inside the ballroom? Did you see anyone else like him?"

"No. Just him. He'd stand out, too. Everyone in the rich clothes and him in overalls."

"Would you recognize this person if you saw him again?" asked Robert.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"He looked funny, Commissioner."

"In what way?"

Willis frowned and seemed to concentrate. "He just didn't look right. I can't explain it."

"Did he look like someone with a bad haircut or a wig?"

WIllis banged his palm on the desk. "Yeah, really shaggy hair almost like an afro. He walked funny, too."

Robert's eyes lost their relaxed expression. "What about his walk?"

"He sort of shuffled. Like his feet were heavy."

"Frisco, get a sketch artist in here. Willis, if you cooperate fully with Officer Jones, I'll consider dropping charges to a misdemeanor and recommend community service," said Robert. "You'll be staying here until your arraignment."

"Thank you, Commissioner. I won't give anyone any problems."

"I don't want to see you in here in future, Willis. In fact, I'm going to require that you attend sessions with Ecstasy victims as part of your community service." Robert took Frisco aside. "Bleed everything out of him however way you can."

"I got it," said Frisco. "You know that was a master class right there."

"Buttering me up isn't going to get you a detective's badge."

"No harm in trying but I meant that. Really," said Frisco. "I'm going to read the transcript when it's available."

Robert left Frisco to his work and headed for his office. With any luck, maybe Lewis had more news for him.

With the light outside dimming from what she could see through the flap, Anna decided it was a good time to take stock of her situation. Wrapped in the blanket, she sat on the floor munching on crackers and sipping water from a gallon jug.

She'd spent a good chunk of time examining every inch of the van. Hitting the walls only resulted in dull thumping. It confirmed her suspicion that the van (and her) was buried and covered. Only a small area in front of the flap had been left exposed. Other than the items she'd already found, there was nothing else in the van. It had been meticulously cleaned. No dust anywhere.

"I haven't heard any sounds from outside or seen movement so I must be in an isolated area," said Anna. "No jewelry. No watch. No shoes, no wrap. Just this wool blanket. If I close the flap, it's going to be pitch dark in here but I can't have the wind blasting in making it even colder. Hmm, I'd best rest early and get up with the light. Not much I can do in the dark."

She reclined her back against the wall as she ate. Her mind went to thoughts of Robin and Robert. She replayed thr last moments she'd had with each one.

"Oh, Robin, your mum is in a fix now," said Anna. "I know I wanted to go away but not by myself." She gasped. "Robert must be going insane!"

The thought made her leap to her feet. She looked through the flap. "Have I been here longer than I think? Am I still in the city?"

She became aware of a high-pitched sound coming from outside carried by the wind. It was faint but distinguishable. It was the sound of a fire engine's siren.

"Thank God! I'm not completely cut off. A fire engine means a city or a town." Anna peered through the flap with fresh and newly motivated eyes. "There has to be a clue as to where I am. There has to be."

She began to yell out into the empty world. She'd done this a few times before with no response. She was going to keep trying anyway.

Robert's nose followed the trail of delicious aromas to his office. Inside, he found Lewis fitting the security tape into the player while Tiffany laid out pizza and cartons of Chinese takeout.

"So, Guy, how many arms did you have to twist to get that?" asked Robert.

"It was either give it to me or come here and talk to you," said Guy. "Easy choice."

"Set it up and let's have a look."

"Their video specialist wasn't giving me much hope, Robert," said Guy.

"What do you mean?"

"The security company has been on the ballroom's management to install more overhead lighting in the dock area. The ballroom has dragged their feet on it," explained Guy. "The camera isn't very sophisticated especially under low light conditions."

"So we could have hours upon hours of grainy dark pictures on our hands?"

"Yeah."

"One break! That's all I want," said Robert. "It's not like I'm asking for the bloody moon is it?"

"Listen, let me look at the playback first," said Guy. "If I find something, I'll let you know."

"Fine, Guy. Thanks."

"Sit down and have some food," said Tiffany.

"I don't have much of an appetite, luv," replied Robert.

"Oh, come on. I got all your favorites even Lobster Cantonese."

A grumble came from Robert's stomach. "Traitor! I guess I ought to humor you and eat. Let me call Robin first. See how she's doing."

Tiffany seemed apprehensive. "Bobbie called while you were out. Robin organized a group, a mob, of her friends. They're going door to door with flyers with Anna's picture on them."

"What? By herself?" exclaimed Robert.

"No. Felicia is with her. She's not letting her out of her sight," said Tiffany. "They'll end up at Kellys later."

"What does she think she's doing? I got enough to worry about here," said Robert.

Tiffany voice gentled. She put a hand on Robert's arm. "Robin's not a child like ... like before. She wants to help and I think it's a good idea. C'mon and sit down. Please. For me."

Robert sat down. He began to make a plate of Chinese food. "It's just that everytime this family gets a little progress going something happens. I'd like a little boredom for a change."

Tiffany's ears perked up. "Progress? As in what?"

Robert kept his eyes on his food. "The usual stuff, Tif. Helping Robin through the teen years and ..."

"And? Something about Anna?"

"We're fighting less. Yeah, that's it," said Robert.

"So you've reached an understanding?"

"D-d-did that word pass my lips?" asked Robert. "This food is delicious." He ate faster.

Tiffany huffed, "Would it kill you to admit that you and Anna have gotten closer?"

"Didn't Sean tell you ... clear up that misunderstanding?"

"Yes, he told us what you told him to say but I don't believe it."

"Nothing happened."

"That doesn't mean anything where you two are concerned." She sat down on a chair next to Robert. "You and Anna are dear to my heart. I just want to know that you're happy. Together."

Robert was spared answering by his telephone ringing.

Guy picked up the phone, "Commissioner Scorpio's office. Guy Lewis speaking." He listened intently. "I'm putting you on speakerphone." Guy pressed a set of buttons. "It's Sean."

Robert rose and moved to his chair. Tiffany sat on the edge of Robert's desk.

"You have something, Sean?" asked Robert.

"Another missing person - Cassandra," said Sean.

"That's just great," said Robert. "What happened?"

"The building manager hasn't seen her. When we entered her apartment, it was obvious to me that she had struggled with someone and that person or persons took her away," said Sean. "Guy, I need an artist and forensics team."

"I'll get a team out there," said Guy. He left the office.

"i haven't seen any signs of blood so I'm guessing she's alive and healthy somewhere."

"Could she be with Anna?" asked Tiffany.

"Anything is possible, honey," said Sean. "By the way, sweetheart, Carlin's already here taking pictures."

"For the love of - why and how did he get there?"

"He was here looking for Cassandra when I got here," said Sean. "I may have a good lead though. Cassandra may have been threatened some days ago. The day that the WSB spoke with her, boxes of papers, documents probably, were delivered to her here."

"More records on Anna?"

"Maybe. She had them burned at the apartment incinerator. Every single sheet of paper," said Sean.

"That makes sense. She didn't want classified information on the premises," said Robert.

"The manager may be able to ID or give us a good description of the delivery person - an Asian woman," said Sean.

"Asian? That's out of left field," said Robert.

"I'm scratching my head over that, too, but it's a lead," said Sean.

"Is that bit off the record?" asked Tiffany.

"That's another thing, Robert, the press is going to go rabid over this."

Robert groaned. "I can see the connections of innuendo they'll come up with. Cassandra to Anna to me. Damn it, this could muddy up the search."

"It's a definite distraction," said Sean.

"Or maybe not," said Robert. "I'm getting more and more convinced that the link goes Brewster to Bettina to Cassandra. Brewster had to be rid of the two women. While doing that, he opens up new paths of investigation to keep the police happy and off his case. I can't get my head around what Brewster wants to accomplish. What's his goal? Is it kidnapping Anna? I don't think so."

"A red herring for you to focus on and take your eye off the main plot?" asked Sean.

"It's doing what it's supposed to," said Robert.

"Stay strong, old buddy," said Sean. "We've both played marathon games and so has Anna. When the dust clears, we're going to be the last ones standing. I'm sure of it."

"Gentlemen, I gotta file a story. Please tell me what's off the record," said Tiffany.

"Mention that we have a very strong lead on the Cassandra end. Once a sketch is done, I want you to use it, air it, do everything you can to publicize it," said Robert. "Don't mention anything about documents. Confirm that we are confirming that there was a struggle and that Cassandra was taken alive and, we assume based on current evidence, unharmed. Nothing on Anna. Is that enough?"

"Yes, it is. I am out of here. I'll see you at home later, honey!" Tiffany flew out of the office.

"That wife of yours has been fabulous today," said Robert.

"She's like that every day. I know how lucky I am," said Sean. "What's our next move?"

"I'm uh a little overwhelmed right now. Too much information coming in," said Robert. "I'm definitely getting old."

"You're just tired," said Sean. "Fall back on training."

"When overwhelmed, simplify," said Robert. He sat down on his desk. "Let's see. We've got a clear picture on Bettina's poisoning - the how, who and when. I think she was inconvenient and had to be put away. Add in your information and we're unbelievably ahead of the game on Bettina's case."

"But we can't say the same for Anna's case," said Sean.

Robert eyed the tape player. "I'm pinning my hopes on some camera footage. Then I'm going to cross examine those people who could have been in the back area of the ballroom. That's really all I got."

"What about Brett?"

"His statement was exactly what he told us last night."

"Too bad," said Sean. "What about the cable videos?"

"Big negative as far anything useful for Anna. She's not on very often. It doesn't look like she was poisoned at least not like Bettina."

"No? Then how did they get her?"

Robert sighed. "Knowing Anna, she probably found them first." He banged his palm on his desk. "I know why I can't make sense of this!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sean full of concern.

"Nothing. I just realized I'm missing something that could be vital," said Robert. "Wrap things up there will you."

"Soon as I can." Sean ended the connection.

Frisco put his head in at the door, "Robert, Dacosta and I are almost done with WIllis. Anything else you want done with him?"

"Not him but you are not done yet," said Robert.

"Me?" asked Frisco dubiously.

"Yeah. We've got all this modern stuff like video footage. I need something old school, basic. Something to stimulate the imagination," said Robert. "I have homework for you. For tomorrow, I want prepared a basic layout of the ballroom. On the layout I want certain points tagged for example the spot where Bettina collapsed or where I picked up the rose or found the stab victim."

"A mock up for orientation and location?" asked Frisco.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Yeah. TImes change, Robert."

"Tell me about it," said Robert. "I want that ready sometime tomorrow. Use your initiative to decide what points we should start with. Then in your spare time I want you to go over some statements I'll pre-select. I want you to plot the location of the owners of those statements on the map."

"All that for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Some things never change," said Robert. "I'll be at Kellys to get Robin then home. Have a good night."

* * *

The temperature in the van dipped. In the pitch darkness, with the blanket wrapped tight about her, Anna huddled on the narrow bed. She dozed off and on. When her shivering body made sleep impossible, she paced until she was warm again.

She had quickly lost her sense of absolute time. The amount of light coming in from the flap had become her clock. When there was light, she stayed awake and alert. She planned options in her head, searched her tight quarters again or watched and listened through the flap.

When her new world descended into darkness, she retreated into her mind. Repeatedly, she went over the conversation she had overheard between the unlikeliest of allies.

"I can't believe we didn't even consider the possibility," said Anna. "Some detective you are. It was right there!"

* * *

Robert stepped into Kellys at dinner time and was nearly knocked back by the rush of noise that greeted him. He stopped and looked over the sea of teenagers parked at nearly every table. Every table was loaded with food. It was a very hungry mob. He spotted Robin at the counter talking with Ruby and drinking a milkshake.

He tapped his daughter on the shoulder, "Trying to take over your old man's job?"

"Just helping out, Dad," said Robin. She gave Robert a hug. "Any news about Mom?"

"Not yet but we've made progress which is always a good thing in the first twenty-four hours. More people to talk to tomorrow," said Robert. He eyed Robin's milkshake. "Can I have what she's having?"

Ruby smiled. "Coming right up."

Robin reached into her pocket and took out a few bills. She placed them on the counter.

"I'll pay for it," said Robert.

"I treated everyone to milkshakes. You're included."

"Win the lottery and not tell me?"

"It's my Christmas money," said Robin.

"You were going to get a new jacket with that and a present for me as I recall."

"I'd rather have Mom back. That could be your present, too," said Robin. "I'm packed. I'm going home with you tonight?"

"It's best that way. I want you where I can keep an eye on you." Robert stroked his daughter's long hair. "We'll have her back. Soon."

"It's Saturday tomorrow. I can't stay home doing nothing. I'm going to do a lot of walking and knocking on doors. I want to do my part, Dad. Are you going to be mad?"

"Well, I was a tiny bit upset when Tiffany told me but not anymore. You're too much our daughter. You'd go stir crazy not doing something. I'm proud not mad," said Robert. "You do have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If you're going to keep doing this sort of thing, I want you to take Friday along at every door, every block."

Robin protested, "He's a coward, Dad."

"Sure he is but no one else knows that," said Robert. "Give the appearance of protection and people will think twice about messing with you."

"Another lesson learned," said Robin.

"Promise me or you're grounded. I mean that."

"Okay, okay, I'll take Friday with me. Everywhere," said Robin.

"Plus an adult trailing you in a car," said Robert.

"Hmm, Felicia can't make it tomorrow. I'll ask Olin."

"Perfect."

Ruby came back and placed a frothy milkshake in front of Robert.

"Ruby, can I have this in a takeout cup?" asked Robert. "We have to be heading home."

"Don't be silly," said Ruby. "Bring it back when you can."

Robert and Robin gathered their things. Robin thanked all her friends. Goodbyes and 'see you tomorrow" comments rang out as they left.

Created on Saturday, March 17, 2012 4:41:50 PM America/Chicago from /Users/Orac/Documents/My


	32. Chapter 32

This time it wasn't the cold that woke Anna but the closing of the metal flap. The sound came again.

CLINK!

Then another sound. Softer.

THUMP.

Anna's eyes snapped open. Ignoring stiff joints and protesting muscles, she leapt at the wall.

Something was being pushed through the flap. Something dark.

WIth no hesitation, Anna reached for the black mass oozing through the flap.

* * *

_Robert's Place_

Robin jerked awake crying out, "Mom!"

Robert's voice came from the hallway, "Robin? What's wrong?"

Breathing heavily from her vivid dream, she managed to say, "Nothing, Dad."

Pajama-clad, Robert came in. He sat down on the edge of the bed. His smile was genuine and so were his red blood-shot eyes. Robin didn't think her father had slept very well either. "You're up early."

"Had a bad dream ... about Mom," said Robin.

"That's only natural. When you have thoughts like that, you have to remember how strong your mother is," said Robert.

"Is that what you do?"

"You got me," said Robert. "Anna's a fighter and so are we. Right?"

"Right!" said Robin.

"I'm heading into the office but I don't want to leave you by yourself here," said Robert. "What do you think about spending some time at the station until Olin picks you up there?"

"Sure."

"Let's have some breakfast. Then you can get Friday ready to go."

* * *

_Donely Penthouse_

Tender hands shook weary shoulders. A lanky body shifted. Loose papers fluttered to the floor.

"Honey, wake up," said Tiffany to her husband who'd fallen asleep on their living room couch.

"I'm awake. What time is it?" asked Sean shielding his eyes from the light of dawn filtering through the balcony doors.

"Six," said Tiffany. "I've got coffee brewing. Eggs and toast on the table."

"You are a gem," said Sean sitting up.

Tiffany picked up the papers that had fallen on to the carpet. "Did these help any?"

"Just my rambling notes. I was jotting down everything we knew trying to spot patterns or things we may have overlooked."

"And did you find anything new?"

"Not a damned thing," said Sean. "On one end, we have Bettina and there's a lot of evidence there. Next is Cassandra and it looks like we're going to have some good material to work with there. Probably not as much as what we got with Bettina's case though. On the opposite end we've got Anna. We know next to nothing about her case. It's so ... so frustrating. Robert's putting up a good front."

"He hasn't exploded ... yet," said Tiffany.

"Nobody is taunting him from long distance, his child is not in shock and no one is withholding evidence or clues," said Sean. "But we can only play the waiting game for so long before the ... the silence makes us all crack."

"Isn't there always a ... a ransom note or something?" asked Tiffany.

"In an ordinary kidnapping, yes. This is not normal."

"You're going to the station?"

Sean rose to his feet with a groan. "My first stop. I suppose you'll be tied up at the station all day."

"I've heard that the Herald, the Chronicle and the Gazette changed their morning editions to feature Cassandra. I don't blame them one bit. But because of that, the story could go national if it hasn't already."

"And that means more pressure on Robert to find her first before Anna," concluded Sean.

"I can't shield him, Sean. I want to but I can't," said Tiffany.

"He understands that. Don't worry." Sean led the way to breakfast. "Let's eat. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

In the dark, Anna's fingers closed over something soft and dry. Whatever it was, it was made of a smooth fabric. For a few seconds, she let the fabric run through her hands as more and more of it was pushed through. Finally, unable to suppress her curiosity, she gave the fabric a quick tug.

The fabric's stilled in her hand. It did not move. Anna pulled again. Harder. A bit more fabric was released.

She heard noises outside. It was footfalls right in front of the flap. She pulled at the fabric anxious to pull it all in and expose the flap. She pulled faster.

RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

"That's a car!" Anna began to shout even as she pulled at the fabric. It seemed to have gotten stuck. It wouldn't budge even as she pulled harder. "Hey! You outside! I demand to be released!"

CRUNCH.

It was the sound of tires over snow.

"They're leaving?" Anna began to pound at the door fabric forgotten. "Hey! Get me out now! Hey! You out there, hey!"

The sound of car and tires began to fade. Anna's voice grew hoarse. Her palms ached.

"Oh, god!" Anna sunk to her knees.

SNAP!

"What is that?" The sound came from her knee. She'd landed on something. Experimentally, she stood up. Slowly, she moved her foot in a circular arc across the floor space she could reach. Her toe hit several small objects. She gave one object a little push. Nothing happened. "Okay, the no animal condition continues. Fortunately."

With caution, Anna turned and felt for the fabric once more. She began to pull harder and faster. More and more of the fabric came through.

Once the fabric was free of the flap, Anna propped up the flap with her bent hair pin. Cool air and welcome light entered the van.

Anna reached for the fabric. She turned it about. It was a sweatshirt in a man's size. Eagerly, Anna put it on over her thin evening dress.

"It's still a little warm." Anna sniffed at the cloth. "And washed."

WIth her mood slightly lifted, she looked on the floor curious to see what she'd stepped on previously. She crouched down and picked up a dozen individually wrapped bars. She opened one.

"Hmm, it's a granola bar." Anna took a small bite. "Not bad. So, no animals and available food and water. If they don't want to kill me, they must need to keep me captive. Question is for how long."

She put the rest of the bars by her stack of crackers. Nibbling on a bar, Anna searched the van to see if her mysterious captor had dropped anything else while she had slept unaware. She didn't find anything else.

"Maybe there's something outside." Anna peered through the flap. Her eyes darted left, right, top and bottom.

The earth showed disturbance - shoe or boot prints. The flap offered only a limited vantage point though. She couldn't see beyond the cleared area in front of the flap. The ground had been disturbed. That was very clear. Her visitor had stayed long enough to push through the sweatshirt and other items. What would he or she bring on their next visit?

Anna began to exercise to wake her body up fully. Warmth was returning to her limbs. "When they come back, I'll have to be ready."

* * *

At General Hospital, things were not looking much better. Doctor Steve Hardy escorted a newly arrived neurologist to Bettina's room. He knocked on the door and entered. They found Monica and Tony already examining the patient.

"Monica, Bobbie, this is Doctor Joseph Chao, the specialist I was telling you about yesterday," said Steve. "Joseph, this is Doctors Monica Quartermaine and Anthony Jones. They are two of our best diagnosticians here."

The doctors exchanged pleasantries and shook hands.

"I faxed Joseph Bettina's medical records," said Steve. "Have you had a chance to review her case, Joseph?"

"Yes, I did on the plane over here," said Doctor Chao. "I've encountered this particular poison before. I'm afraid the patient's prospects are not good."

"Isn't there some kind of antidote or some way to block its effects?" asked Tony.

"This particular poison attacks the central nervous system directly. Deterioration of the system continues even after the solution has left the body," said Chao.

"This reaction, this coma, it's normal for this case?" asked Monica.

"The end result is dosage dependent," said Chao. "In small doses, the poison can be arrested and the patient saved but not without some physical consequence such as paralysis of a limb. In large doses, which I suspect is the case here, the effects are irreversible and fatal. I'm sorry I can't give you better news or even hope."

"How long until the end?" asked Monica. "Her sister is expected from London in a few hours. I'll need to prepare her."

"The patient should already be dead," said Chao bluntly. "I'm actually surprised she's still alive."

Tony studied Bettina's face. He held her wrist and felt a strong pulse. "Maybe she's ... she's fighting it."

"That's possible but unlikely," said Chao.

"I've had some prior experience with chemical poisons, Joseph. In the cases I've been involved with, the will of the patient plays a large part in the treatment," said Tony. "If the patient has the will to live, then it can buy us time to find a treatment. Bettina hasn't regained consciousness but her vitals are stabilized. She's still breathing on her own, too. Those are hopeful signs to me."

"Bettina can be a very determined woman," said Steve.

"Ah, let's see, since this is a known poison, it would help to know where it originated and ask the maker if there's a counteragent," said Monica. "Where did this poison come from?"

Chao looked discomfited. "It's a military grade item."

"Our side or someone else?" asked Steve.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge more than what I've already revealed, Steve," said Chao. "The case where I encountered this poison is, um, was classified."

Steve, Monica and Tony exchanged looks. Steve nodded at Monica and said, "Monica, you can do the honors."

Monica took Chao by the arm and led him out. "Classified you say? Well, I have someone, two someones, that will really want to talk to you."

* * *

_PCPD_

Friday entered Robert's office ahead of his master and Robin. He plopped down in front of the chalkboard content to watch the comings and goings of which there would be many this day.

On an easel was propped a piece of foamboard where still pictures of Anna from the ball were tacked on. On another easel, Frisco tacked on a basic floorplan of the ballroom.

"I believe this is what you ordered," said Frisco indicating the orientation and location diagram of the ballroom. Robin and Robert studied the map. "Dacosta and I worked on most of the night and early today."

"This is pretty cool," said Robin. "What did you call it again?"

"An orientation and location diagram," provided Frisco. "It's useful in a crime scene investigation to have one in order to visualize events and people." He waited out Robert who was scrutinizing every inch of the map.

Finally, Robert said, "Well done, Frisco. Tell Dacosta the same from me."

Frisco smiled. "You like it, huh?"

"I said it met my requirements. I don't have to like it," said Robert. "It serves its purpose. That's what counts."

There came a knock on the door. It was Olin.

"Hey, kiddo, ready to go?" asked Olin. "Commish, any news?"

Robert shook his head. "Not yet. Can you and Robin come back here after you're done?"

"Oh, anything to help," said Olin. "What do you want me to do?"

"I know how well connected you are. We have a possible suspect who may be Asian. I want you to take a look at the sketch when its done," said Robert. "See if you recognize the person."

"No problem, dude."

Robin kissed her father goodbye and led Friday out with her. She and Olin left the station.

"You're firing on all cylinders, Robert," said Frisco.

"I have to," said Robert. "I can't afford to miss clues this time. Any updates on the, um, security camera footage of the dock?"

"Lewis made the call late last night to send it to a lab in town that specializes in enhancing videos. Not sure when we'll get it back," said Frisco.

"What about the tire track matches?" asked Robert.

"No idea. Let me ask Yao where it's at."

"You go do that." Robert stood by the map staring intently at it. With a finger, he traced his own movements around the ballroom a few minutes before and after Bettina's collapse. "I'm missing something. I wish I'd had a chance to talk to Anna."

Thinking about Anna, his eyes went to the ballroom map then to the still pictures of Anna at various times during the ball. He gravitated towards the pictures as if drawn to them. He looked at Anna's expression in each picture. He'd learned to read just about every emotion on her expressive face. He commented to himself as he studied each one.

"She's happy here with Sean and Tif," said Robert. "Looks harassed here." He tapped another picture. "Annoyed. Definitely. It doesn't help, luv, that you've got an aversion to being on camera."

He went through six more pictures and paused when he got to a blurry picture of Anna. Her expression stopped him. It was intense, focused. Her body position indicated movement. He looked at the next picture. It was the same expression but her head was cocked to the side. "She followed someone and now she's eavesdropping."

He drifted to the next picture and once more Anna was in blurry motion. To a casual observer, she merely looked busy but Robert knew every nuance she was capable of. In the image, her face was showing subtle signs of strain and anger. "You DID have something." He stepped back and looked at the three images in sequence. He couldn't tell by the background where the images had been taken. But one thing was clear. The prints weren't taken by the same camera. Two of the three was of less quality than the rest. "A roving photographer maybe?"

He rushed to the door and bellowed out into the hallway. "Find Frisco and tell him to get in here!"

Robert returned to the pictures. He traced Anna's profile on one picture. He said softly, "I'm not jumping off the dock without you. Stay strong, Anna. I will find you."


	33. Chapter 33

_Port Charles Police Department_

Lewis bustled in carrying a stack of folders and forms which he dropped on Robert's desk. "Robert, the modified stills from the video camera on the docks are being delivered as we speak."

Robert stood behind Frisco as the younger officer played back the video tape of the ball over and over in an attempt to trace Anna's movements. The still pictures had not given them much to go on as far as location.

"When are you having a press conference about Cassandra and Bettina?" asked Lewis.

Robert grimaced. "Definitely one of the more unpleasant duties of this job. How's their mood out there?"

"I'd say they're looking to form up posses and lynch mobs," said Guy.

"Well, it's best to defuse them early. Set up a conference in the lobby at two o'clock," said Robert. "Where's the forensics report on Cassandra's place?"

"On your desk," said Guy. "Basically, it's what Sean deduced. There was a struggle. Whoever took her knew Cassandra's habits. They got her keys and her car is missing from the apartment garage. I've got an alert out for the car's plates. Oh, and one more thing." Guy rummaged through the stack. He pulled out a large black and white sketch. "Here's the drawing of the delivery person based on what the manager at Cassandra's apartment remembers. Female. Asian. Late middle age probably. Didn't stay long."

Robert did not spare the drawing a look. "Put it somewhere. I'll have Olin look at it when she and Robin get back later. In the meantime, prepare the forensics report on Cassandra's apartment and the medical report on Bettina. I may end up giving them to the press to soothe their ruffled feathers."

"On it," said Guy. "Robert, Brewster's lawyer is leaking to the press like an open fire hydrant in the summertime. Trying to get the press on their side I'd guess."

"Good guess. When is the bail hearing?"

"Today early afternoon. We need something solid to keep him here."

"Yeah, we do," said Robert. "But it may be a good thing to let him loose. He's scared. That much I know or he wouldn't be having his lawyer raising a stink like he is."

Guy nodded. "Let him run and see who he runs to."

"Uh, huh. I want to know who his real friends are," said Robert. "Bend the ear of the bail hearing judge. Let him or her know what we'd prefer to happen. I want a detail to shadow Brewster when he gets out."

"Will do." Guy left the office.

Frisco leaned forward and studied the frame he had frozen on the screen. "I think she's on her way to the media lounge at this point. We're only guessing that the drive by candid photographer snapped her in the lounge. There's nothing on the pictures that proves it is the lounge. She could have been in one of the alcoves by the terrace."

"True enough. I'm most interested in the points where Anna's eavesdropping. What area or room was that?" asked Robert.

"How do you know she was listening in?" asked Frisco.

"I know every expression on my darling's face," said Robert. "She was listening in then she got angry. Who was she listening to? If we knew where she was, it may lead us to the who."

"How would that work?"

"Remember the previous assignment I gave you? Plotting everyone's movements on the, um, orientation map."

"Oh, that, right. I remember."

"Anna's our starting point. If we can verify who was in her vicinity at key points during the evening, we'll have a better way to find out the who, what and why." Robert snapped his fingers. "Get the cameraman from the cable company over here or send someone over there. I want to know what he did that night. And, this roving photographer, I want his detailed movements."

"You want all that now?" asked Frisco.

"No time like the present," said Robert. "We're getting cross-eyed looking at this footage. Let's get the person best suited to tell us where he was when he was getting the footage. Have Remy go over to the station."

"She's on patrol this morning."

"Well that leaves you doesn't it?" Robert sat down in Frisco's vacated seat and began to view the video again.

"I guess it does," said Frisco.

As Frisco opened the door, a cacophonous blast of heated words came through into Robert's office. The press was literally camped out in the entrance hall. They bombarded every officer and detective who passed by.

_General Hospital_

Sean was greeted by Monica and Steve as he exited from the fifth floor elevator.

"Good timing on the call, Monica," said Sean. "I was on my way to the station. Any updates on Bettina?"

"Yes and no," said Monica.

"We believe we have may another piece of the puzzle," said Steve.

"I'm all ears," said Sean. "You said there's someone you wanted me to talk to."

Monica nodded. "Yes, there is. He's done some classified work that has a connection to Bettina's poisoning. He won't tell us anymore so I'm hoping you can get him to talk." They began to walk through the hallways. "Is there anything new on Anna?"

"No but unlike the Putnam case we do have more evidence and clues to work with," said Sean.

"Bobbie told me that Robin has organized a group of her classmates to go door to door," said Steve.

"Yes, she did," said Sean. "We're not letting up on the coverage - media, door to door, flyers, you name it. We'll find Anna and Cassandra, too."

"I never thought I'd say poor Cassandra but poor Cassandra," said Monica.

"Any news on her?" asked Steve. "There was a two page spread on her in the Gazette. I had no idea she was so accomplished."

"Tiffany told me that Cassandra could have had a career in the big papers but she blew her chances and ended up here," said Sean.

"Well, she's in the New York Times now," said Monica.

Sean groaned. "This morning's edition?"

"Yes. We're already receiving calls from national media about Bettina because she's linked to Cassandra."

"Just wonderful," said Sean. "That's all we need. More press."

"But if there was more press attention, wouldn't the ... the kidnappers think twice about harming Cassandra or Anna?" asked Steve.

"It may do that but it could also make them more desperate," said Sean. "We need one break to crack this case wide open. One!"

* * *

_Residential Neighborhood_

A belligerent man barged through the door past the kindly woman who had answered the door. He yelled at Robin, "What's going on here? A man's trying to sleep. Scram, kid!"

Robin held up the flyer. "I was just asking your ... wife if-"

"I hate cookies and whatever stuff you're selling!" yelled the man. "I said scram!"

Behind Robin, Friday began to growl and circle the muddy and battered truck parked on the driveway. The flatbed of the truck was piled high with assorted junk like an old washing machine, a snowboard with faded graphics and plastic crates full of odds and ends. On the side of the truck was a faint stencil that said: Bledsoe Recycling. Friday's barking grew more audible and frantic.

The man came running out of his house. He tried to shoo Friday away but the dog was holding his ground and staying away from the man's wild kicks. "Getta away! Now!"

Seeing the commotion, Olin ran from her car calling out. "Friday! Hey! Chill, dude!"

"I'm sorry, mister. We're leaving." Robin pulled at Friday's collar. Unusually, Friday did not stop yipping and yapping excitedly and pulling away from Robin.

"You better if you know what's good for you and your mutt!" yelled the man. For good measure, he aimed and connected on a quick kick at Friday's midsection.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!" yelled Robin. Friday whimpered but did not leave the vicinity of the truck, Robin lost her temper. She kicked at the man's shin. "See how you like it, you bully!"

He howled in pain. "Alice! Call the police!" In reflex, he pushed Robin away.

Olin wrapped her arms around Robin shielding and pulling her away from the violent man. "Friday! Come here! Friday!"

Rowdy and two other teens who were knocking at other houses on the block came running at hearing the commotion. Friday began to bark again. The man tried to chase Friday away. In the still chilly air, sound carried far. Up and down the block people peeked out of doors and windows to see what the noise was about. Perhaps trying to escape his pursuer, Friday leapt into the back of the truck.

A PCPD patrol car with its lights on stopped in front of the house. It was Officers Remy and Marino.

"Hey, what's going on here?" demanded Remy. "Robin? Olin?"

"He kicked Friday and pushed me!" cried Robin.

The man stood up straight. "I told them to get off my property. They didn't." He gestured at the other teens. "She brought her gang around, too."

"You pushed her first, buddy," said Rowdy.

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" yelled another teen.

"We were ditching the place but not soon enough for the dude," said Olin to Remy.

"I see. He overreacted," said Remy. "Mr -?"

Hands in pockets and seemingly contrite, the homeowner said, "Bill Bledsoe's the name. I don't want trouble. Just get these brats out of here."

"All right, Mr. Bledsoe. We'll get this sorted out," said Officer Marino.

Friday dropped something dark on the edge of the flatbed. He began to bark repeatedly.

"If he damages anything, I'm suing!" said Bledsoe.

Olin retrieved the object and held it in front of her. "This ... this is familiar."

Robin gasped. "It's Mom's cashmere wrap. She wore it to the ball." She fingered the fabric then sniffed experimentally. "I can smell her perfume."

"Are you sure?" asked Remy.

Olin and Robin both nodded. Olin said, "No doubt about it."

Remy made an instant decision. "Marino, get this wrap into an evidence bag. Then call into dispatch for a forensics team. Secure the truck."

"You got it, Remy," replied Marino.

"Mr. Bledsoe, you're coming to the station for questioning with me," said Remy.

"What? I haven't done anything!" cried Bledsoe.

"I didn't say you did but we'll have to ask you some questions."

"I just picked that up and-" began Bledsoe.

"Save it for the commissioner," said Remy. "Robin, Olin, you'd better come along."

* * *

_General Hospital_

Monica led the way to an empty office where Tony and Chao waited. "Doctor Joseph Chao meet Sean Donely."

"I don't understand. Are you a doctor?" asked Chao.

"No, I'm not," said Sean. "However, I was a former Bureau chief for the World Security Bureau."

Chao paled and he began to stammer. "I swear I ... I haven't told anyone ... anything."

"Easy, please, Dr. Chao. I'm not here to interrogate you," said Sean. "You can call the Bureau to verify my identity."

Chao looked at Steve. "Is he who he says he is?"

"Absolutely," said Steve. "I've known him for many years."

"All right then," said Chao.

Sean began the interview. "Anything said in this room won't go any further and if there's a problem with the Bureau point them my way. I'd like to know what information you felt could not be shared with Monica and Steve, especially as it affects a patient."

"It was a long time ago," said Chao. "It was my first real job in my chosen field. Research positions are rare and grant money doesn't grow on trees."

"Go on," said Sean encouragingly. "What was it about?"

"I worked for Ferris Pharmaceutical Laboratories. At first I was in Albany then I was transferred to Port Charles," said Chao.

"Here? I don't recall a Ferris Labs at all," said Steve alarmed. "I know all the big labs in the area."

"That's where the WSB came in," said Chao. "We worked outside the city limits. Rural area. I remember two large farm buildings and our quarters were in a house on the property. There were no signs saying it was Ferris, Steve. We were told that our project was top secret and that we had to maintain the appearance of a working farm. There were tractors and some animals, too."

"What was the project about?" asked Sean.

"We didn't know it at the time. We were kept to working on separate pieces of the overall project," said Chao. "But we talked amongst ourselves. Isolated as we were there was little to do but talk. Eventually, we figured out that we were making a biological weapon."

"Oh, my," said Monica.

"What kind of weapon? A poison?" asked Sean.

"We're not sure how the final implementation was to be," said Chao. "Our part of the project was to create the reacting agent - the catalyst. Our brief was originally to create a chemical solution that affected the central nervous system and caused some form of temporary paralysis not death. Incapacitate but keep aware. It was a defensive weapon. At least that's what we told ourselves."

"It's doing a good job killing my patient," said Tony.

"You have to believe me. We never set out to kill anyone."

"But you did formulate it to do that."

"We're doctors. We know that death is a highly probable result when affecting the central nervous system," said Chao. "We never tested it on a human being only animals but -"

"But?" asked Sean.

"We saw a film made when it was administered to a group of death row prisoners who volunteered to be part of the test. It was a test by a third party to ... to verify the results," said Chao. He looked down on his hands. "Each of the test subjects were shown to have the same symptoms as the patient now. A week afterwards we were told that the project was scrapped. We were told to destroy all samples and data. When we were done we were to leave discreetly. We were reminded about our secrecy agreements and its penalties. We followed the instructions. What else could we do?"

"It looks like a sample was missed or taken," said Sean. "I'd like you to do two things, Doctor Chao. First, write down what you can recall about any WSB personnel that you encountered or were involved with in the project. No matter how trivial write it down."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Steve, can you get a map of the area that Doctor Chao can use to give us a general idea of where the lab facilities were?" asked Sean.

"Of course," said Steve.

"Doctor Chao, I want you to remember as much as you can about the location, the buildings, anything at all and see if you can find it on a map." Sean turned to the other three doctors. "I know that Ferris made medical equipment but that was years ago. If any of you have recent contacts at Ferris, I'd appreciate a name or two," said Sean.

Tony looked thoughtful, "Didn't Ferris file for bankruptcy some time back?"

Monica nodded. "They did and then a conglomerate bought their assets on the cheap."

"Do you recall the name of the buyer?" asked Sean.

"Sure. ELQ does business with them all the time," said Monica. "Ferris was bought by a subsidiary of Bailey Industries. In fact, Dan Brewster's been doing his best to persuade Bailey to set up a regional headquarters here. It would mean a lot of jobs."

"OnWest and Bailey Industries, right," said Sean. "I'd heard about them. Ah, Monica, what's the inside info on the negotiations?"

"Sean, I only go by what Tracy and Edward say in conversation over dinner."

"That's fine."

"Negotiations with OnWest seem to be on track but Bailey has hit a snag," said Monica.

"What kind of snag?"

"No clue. I can ask Edward," said Monica.

"Yeah, please do that and have him give me a call," said Sean. "In the meantime, let's see about locating that lab."

* * *

_Port Charles Police Department_

Remy led Robin, Olin and Friday into Robert's office. Robin clutched the evidence bag inside which lay Anna's wrap.

Robin held the bag up towards Robert. "Dad! This is Mom's wrap. The guy had it!"

"Whoa! What guy? Are you sure?" Robert scrutinized the bag's contents.

"It's hers, Commish. No doubt about it," said Olin. "Friday found it."

"Give a brief report, officer," said Robert to Remy.

Remy stood at attention. "Sir, we answered a call about a domestic disturbance. Officer Marino and I found Robin and Olin fighting with Bill Bledsoe, the homeowner. Bledsoe wanted them off his property. During the argument, Friday found the wrap and brought it to our attention. Bledsoe is in lock up awaiting questioning. A forensics team is on site with the truck. Officer Marino is taking statements now."

Robert grinned. It was his first genuine smile in days. "Excellent work, Remy. Take this to the lab for analysis." He looked at Robin. "You were wonderful, too."

"I got lucky. And ... and that man kicked Friday," said Robin. "Friday's limping a little."

Robert knelt down. "Come here, fur face. You are going to get gourmet meals for a week for this." He noticed the limping. "Olin, can you and Robin take Friday to the vet?"

"Sure."

"Remy, what does Mr. Bledsoe say about this wrap?" asked Robert.

"Nothing. He says that he picked it up," said Remy. "I think he's a recycler or something. His truck was full of odd junk."

"While I question him, do a full background check on him." Remy left. Robert got the sketch and showed it to Olin.

"Before you leave, Olin, can you take a look at this?" Robert took his first good look at the sketch and gaped. "You know this looks a lot like ... like you."

Olin flushed. "Where did this come from?"

"The manager at Cassandra's place said that a bunch of boxes was delivered for Cassandra a day before she disappeared. The boxes were delivered by this person." Robert gestured at the sketch. He put it by Olin's face. "You got a secret twin somewhere?"

Robin looked at the drawing then Olin and back to the drawing. "It does look like you, Olin."

"That's 'cause it is me," said Olin. "It's a long story."

"I got the time," said Robert. "Spill the beans!"

Olin settled herself in a chair and began, "After Anna let Cassandra go, she asked me to-"

"What do you mean go? Anna kidnapped her?" asked Robert.

"She didn't tell you?" asked Olin.

"Obviously not. The press is fixated on this mystery delivery person. I can't very well tell them it's you can I? And if they find out about Anna's involvement, it may get messy. More messy."

"Anna gave Cassandra a taste of her own medicine. That's all."

"Shades of Olivia Jerome. What exactly did Anna do this time?"

"I don't know the specifics, Commish."

"Tell me what you DO know."

The door opened and Guy burst in. "Robert, it's Sean on the phone." He punched at Robert's phone. "He thinks he knows where Anna is." Guy turned on the speakerphone. "Sean, I'm in Robert's office. Go ahead."

"Where is she, Sean?" asked Robert.

"Got a good lead. Abandoned farm outside the city limits. I'm on my way there now. Guy has the address," said Sean over the phone.

"Heading there myself. Wait for us." Robert removed his suit and opened a desk drawer. He withdrew a shoulder holster with a gun in the holster. He put it on. "Guy, take Friday. I may need his nose. Pick a few officers to come along, too. Robin, you and Olin stay here."

"But, Dad-"

"I don't know what we'll find, sweetheart. I need to know that you're safe. I can't look for your mum and worry about you, too. I'm not superman. Okay?"

"I understand, Dad," said Robin. "You'll let me know if ... if you find Mom?"

"First call I make. Promise." Robert planted a kiss on Robin's head and left his office at a near run.

A/N: For more chapters and more stories, check out my home page on my Profile.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_Unknown Location_

Anna hugged the blanket to herself. Despite her resolve to stay awake and wait for her kidnappers to return, she'd fallen into a doze. She had slept fitfully throughout dreaming of Robin and Robert and the family they could be again. Some hours later, she'd woken up with a splitting headache and a sore throat.

"I can't get sick. Not now," she said. She felt her forehead and neck. She was burning hot. "All right. I have to get warmer. As soon as possible."

Ignoring her aches, Anna began to perform her routine of pacing the length of the van. It wasn't the ideal form of exercise but it was something to do. This time she'd keep pacing until she felt truly warm instead of sickly hot. Thirty times or fifty, it didn't matter anymore.

_Ferris Labs_

On a little used country road, Robert parked his car behind Sean's on the shoulder of the road. Ahead of them was the private road that led to the laboratory. The way was barred by a thick chain rope that hung across it. A private property sign hung on the chain.

Sean exited his car as he saw Robert and a squad car approaching fast.

Robert said as he got out of the squad car, "Call the station, Guy. If we don't check in within one hour, they're to send in a full team after us."

Guy began to organize the two officers they'd brought along. The squad car's trunk was opened and the officers began to equip themselves with vests, rifles and shotguns.

Sean checked his shoulder holster as he met up with Robert. "I haven't seen any traffic since I got here."

"Isolated is the right word. I didn't even realize there was a road here," said Robert.

"This was zoned commercial ages ago on the thinking that development would go towards this direction. But the didn't happen because development went in the opposite direction once the new airport was done," said Sean. "Land prices nosedived. Edward Quartermaine was a fountain of knowledge on this area. Things got so bad that a golf course project became a cemetery. A planned residential community became a landfill. There was talk about putting up a minimum security prison for white collar criminals on the site of a planned public high school. The area has never recovered."

"Should have turned it back into farms," said Robert.

"Land was too damaged by early infrastructure work. Top soil is too eroded to make for viable agriculture," said Sean. He led Robert towards the chain. "But the land is dirt cheap. One developer with vision could change all of this." They reached the chain. "Notice anything?"

Robert didn't need too long to see why Sean thought it was interesting. "The chain's not nearly as old as it should be. Barely any rust." He peered down to look at the heavy padlock that held the chain in place. "This lock's clean. Someone's been here recently."

"I would agree with that." Sean gestured further down the road. "What do you see there?"

Robert narrowed his eyes. "Tire treads in the snow. Not fresh but still there. Full sized truck or van I'd say and another set there from a smaller car." He looked at the ground in front of the chain. "They wiped their tracks off here. Covered it with snow. They tried to be devious."

"Too sloppy to be a professional job."

"Ambitious amateurs or some near professionals," said Robert.

"Or retired military. Which means we need to be on our toes."

Guy and the two best sharpshooters in the department gathered close to Sean and Robert. Sean took out a rough sketch he had made of what Doctor Chao had remembered. He showed it to the group. "Here's the basic layout. Two wide buildings like barns but not so tall. One two story house. I assuming that the buildings are not in great shape. Be careful about that. We also don't know if there are defensive obstacles like fences, trip wires or mines."

"Mines?" asked one of the officers.

"Where the WSB is involved, anything is possible," said Sean. "Just keep alert and you'll be fine."

Robert made his strategic decisions quickly. "Guy, take the squad car halfway up the path. Block it so that no one else can get out. At least not without effort or ramming the squad. Sean and I will stay off the path and approach from the left. This should put us near the back of the house. Guy, take your two and approach from the right. Keep out of sight until you're needed. Your role is coverage and back up. Keep Friday in the squad until we need him."

"Any particular signal?" asked Guy.

"Gunfire good enough for you?" asked Robert.

"That'll do."

"Sean, you and I will try to herd anyone we find towards Guy's position."

"Fine with me." Sean put on a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the snow's hard glare.

"Let's do this!" said Robert.

One officer used bolt cutters to remove the chain from the post. They all jumped into the squad car which Lewis began to drive down the path.

Anna stopped in mid-stride. She had heard something outside. She looked out and saw the same view as usual - some cleared earth and mounds of snow. She listened for a few minutes.

"Nothing. You're starting to hear things."

Anna took a sip from one of her opened gallon-sized water jugs. It hurt to swallow but she forced the water down. She resumed her pacing.

"When all this is over, we'll go on a family vacation. Our first for the three of us," said Anna. "Mountain or sea? I think Robin would like the mountains. A change of pace. We can take walks in the forest. Or walk by a lake if there is a lake. Be a real family. For the first time."

Robert crouched low against the back wall of the dilapidated farmhouse. With a quick hand gesture, he motioned Sean to proceed to the next point while Robert covered him. Little by little, they made their way to the front of the house.

They'd heard no sounds or noticed any movement during their rapid but cautious approach. To the untrained eye, the property would seem deserted. Robert studied the house porch and stairs which had seen better days. He paused on the lower step and pointed at it. A thin nearly invisible wire was stretched across the lowest step.

"Booby trap number one I presume." Robert stepped over the wire and on to the next step.

Sean crept closer and like Robert eyeballed the porch. He didn't see any other wires. He nodded at Robert to keep going on to the porch.

Robert studied the door and peered through the grimy windows. There were no signs of recent habitation or access. The porch floors were warped and bent downwards under his weight. He shook his head at Sean. Robert descended down the stairs remembering to skip over the trip wire.

Following the edges of the gravel driveway, the two men made their way to the next building - the largest of the barn-like buildings. In front of the barn, tire tracks were evident. Robert raised a hand to signal Guy to be on the alert. He motioned towards the barn.

In the distance, Guy signalled he understood. His eyes followed Robert and Sean as they positioned themselves on either side of the large entrance doors. Beside Guy, one officer was settling into a prone firing position. Another officer was off to the side tramping through the chest high grasses attempting to position himself so he could cover the team from another angle.

"Arg!" yelled the wandering officer.

Guy's head whipped back. "What is it, Harry?"

"Caught my foot on something. Sorry," said Harry. He jerked his leg from whatever entanglement it was in. Within a minute, he realized that had been the wrong decision.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

The farmhouse imploded. Windows blew out. Hot flames curled out. Acrid smoke rose into the air. Sparks and cinders shot off in all directions setting afire the nearby weeds and tall grasses. In the distance, Friday howled and barked.

"Take cover!" yelled Sean shielding his eyes with a hand as he watched the growing inferno that had been the house.

_CREAK! GROAN!_

Sean and Robert looked towards the source of the sounds. It came from the barn they had been poised to enter right behind them. They looked at each other knowing what was likely to come.

"Run!" screamed Robert.

Both men ran away at a fast clip . Behind them, the roof, long neglected, partially collapsed inward. The earth shook slightly as an after effect from the explosion.

Sean grabbed at Robert to keep him from running into the damaged barn.

"Anna!" cried Robert. "She could be in there, Sean!"

"Not yet! Wait!" said Sean.

_CRASH!_

Half of a barn wall came tumbling down.

Unsteady on his legs, Robert made his way back into the barn. Heedless of danger, he ran through the collapsed doors and into the center of the barn where a mound of debris rested to a height taller than a man.

"Sean! I see something!" yelled Robert. "Anna! Where are you? Anna!"

_RUMBLE._

The ground beneath her feet began to undulate. She yelped in surprise. Her supplies scattered across the floor. Anna curled into a ball on the floor. Her blanket her only means of protection.

The quake stopped as abruptly as it had started. The van was still upright but now the floor was at a slight angle downward. It was damp in places because water had spilled. Anna clambered to her knees and crawled towards the one familiar thing in her small world - the slot on the wall.

She looked out. Nothing had changed. For once, she was actually grateful. She hadn't been buried alive, not yet. She rested for a while giving thanks for her good luck, such as it was.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"Explosions! Those are bombs!" Anna cried out. "I know what they sound like."

She strained to hear more sounds. "What is going on?"

Robert pulled and pushed away shingles, wood planks and assorted building materials. "Anna? Are you in there?"

Beside him, Sean was also removing debris and calling out Anna's name. Behind them came Lewis.

"I've called dispatch for backup and fire. You two all right?" asked Guy.

"Yeah," said Sean.

Robert kept removing debris off unaware of the swirling conversations around him. "Anna! Say something!"

Guy perked up. He motioned the other two officers to join in the rescue attempt.

With a mighty heave, Robert pushed a large beam off a metal top. "It's a car!" He peered into a dirty window. "There's someone in here but ... it's not ... not Anna. Guy! Get over here!"

Sean peered inside the window. "Oh, my God, it's Cassandra." He began to pound on the window.

"Is she alive?" asked Guy.

"No response," Sean tried the door handle. It wouldn't move. "Locked from the inside. Get an axe!"

Dejected and feeling weary, Robert walked a short distance away muttering to himself. "I don't understand. I was so sure."

A short time later, the officer hefted the axe and swung it straight through the driver side window. Head lowered to her chin and sitting in the driver's seat, Cassandra did not make a single move.

Guy reached inside and felt for a pulse. He looked at Robert and shook his head.

"Damn it!" cried Robert. He stalked out of the barn. No one dared to follow him. Not even Sean.

Guy and his team began the routine of securing the site for a criminal investigation.

The sound was faint at first then it grew more distinct and identifiable.

Anna's heart began to race. "Sirens! Ambulance? Fire?"

The sirens grew louder.

"It's Robert. It has to be," said Anna.

She began to yell and pound on the wall. "Hey! Anyone! Help! Robert! I'm here! Hey!"

Robert looked out over the grassy fields surrounding the farm. Behind him, fire crews worked diligently to put out the fire. From the dark recesses of the barn, paramedics carried out a litter with a covered figure on it. Guy coordinated a group of officers searching the rest of the environs for booby traps and possible clues.

Sean approached Robert. "We did all we could, Robert."

"But not in time," replied Robert.

"You can't be in more than one place at a time. None of us can."

"No one should have died like that. Terrified. Handcuffed to the wheel. Alone." Robert stared at the paramedics as they loaded Cassandra's litter into the ambulance. "She'll get justice, Sean. I swear it."

"Forensics is all over this place. I've placed a call to the Bureau for a clean up squad," said Sean.

"What did they have to say about this mess?"

"The strange thing is that no one knew about it. Not even Garrison. They're investigating internally."

"It must have been a black ops job or ..."

"Or a secret they wanted to be buried and forgotten forever."

"Too late. Pandora's out of the box," said Robert. He turned away and walked further into the fields lost in thought.

Sean followed by his side. "You really thought Anna was inside?"

"She ... I felt her so ... so close by," said Robert. "I was so sure. I can't describe how I know. I just ... just know what I felt."

"We'll find her. You know we will," said Sean.

"If someone is trying to discourage me, it's not working." Robert turned and looked at the barn. He could see the small figures of his officers doing their jobs. "Did you find anything useful?"

"There was water and uneaten cookies in the car. They didn't want her dead."

"But that doesn't change the fact that she is," said Robert.

"Hypothermia, exposure. It could have been natural."

"And maybe that's what they want it to appear to be."

"The water and cookies are already with forensics."

Robert's jaw clenched. "What if ... if it's the same with ... with ..."

"Stop. Don't think like that."

"No ransom notes. Aside from the wrap, what have I got? A big fat zero. That's what."

Sean grabbed at Robert's shoulder. "You have to think like an agent and not as ... as her lover. You won't be any good to her if you can't do that."

"I was fine until I found the car. I feel like the ... the wind's been knocked out of me."

"Then take a few deep breaths and get a hold of yourself. We start all over again if we have to," said Sean. "Go through every clue and information we have."

"I have to do more. I should be making up ground not losing it."

"I think we're catching up, Robert."

"One fatality, one missing and one in a coma. How does all that add up to catching up?" asked Robert.

"Because this whole thing smacks of ... of something done on the fly or with very little planning," said Sean. "Whoever is behind this isn't better than us or better than Anna. She's out there and we'll find her. Don't lose hope now."

Palms stinging from her constant pounding on the wall, Anna sat on the floor Indian style and leaned her back against the wall. She drank from one of the two remaining gallon jugs. One jug had spilled it's contents entirely during the tremor. The floor was damp in places.

By the growling sounds from her stomach and the amount of light streaming through the open slot, she judged it to be close to noon time. Anna ripped open a granola bar. As she ate, she flexed her feet and stretched her body. She took store of her provisions. She'd begun to ration the water and the granola and crackers.

"No telling if more is to come," she said. "Is it Saturday or Sunday? Hmm, lost track."

Outside, tires crunched on the earth and snow.

Anna bolted off her makeshift bed. She stood by the slot and pressed her ear against the wall.

_SLAM._

A car door was closed.

_SLAM._

"Trunk maybe?" said Anna.

Running footfalls came closer. She had a visitor.

"Hey!" she began to yell. "You out there! Hey!"

There was no answer. Through the slot she could discern nothing.

She could hear footsteps slipping on the snow and ice outside. A few minutes passed before she became aware of a new scent - gasoline.

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, god, no." Her hand flew to her face. Her mind's eye was filled with the red flash and heat of another explosion in her distant past. An incident that had left her scarred and her marriage to Robert torn to shreds and ended.

"No! No! This isn't happening!" she cried out. She pounded on the walls again while she yelled and pleaded for her life. "Please! Don't do this! Hey! This is ... is wrong. Please don't do this! I'm begging you!"


End file.
